Saat Bel Berbunyi
by Elpiji
Summary: 11 November 2011. Tujuh orang terjebak di dalam sebuah sekolah, dipaksa ikut dalam permainan misteri kematian. Tiap tiga puluh menit, salah satu dari mereka akan dibunuh. Yang tersisa harus memecahkan kematian misterius yang terjadi pada orang sebelumnya, sembari mencari 'serigala' yang ada di antara mereka. Epilog: Jawaban. Sejauh mana analisamu yang merupakan kebenaran? TAMAT.
1. Prolog: 11-11-2011, xx:xx

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Ini baru prolog singkat yang menggambarkan isi kepala 'pelaku'. Cerita sebenarnya baru dimulai di chapter selanjutnya.

― **Saat Bel Berbunyi ―**

 **PROLOG  
11 November 2011, xx:xx**

* * *

Ada satu kalimat yang selalu aku sukai sejak kali pertama aku mendengarnya. Kutipan indah yang berdenging di telingaku hingga saat ini, tak pernah lepas dari memori.

 **Manusia dapat berubah dari 'tidak mengetahui' ke 'mengetahui', namun tidak bisa kembali dari 'mengetahui' ke 'tidak mengetahui'.**

Konyol, memang.

Jelas. Itu adalah kalimat yang kudengar dan kubaca dari film dan novel tertentu. Kalimat picisan yang dengan segera mampu dipatahkan dengan kutipan favoritku yang lain,

 **Melupakan bukanlah dosa. Yang merupakan dosa adalah tidak pernah mengingat apa yang kau lupakan.**

Kau tahu apa sisi menariknya? Kedua kutipan tersebut berasal dari judul yang sama. Entah karena penulisnya adalah seorang amatir yang tidak konsisten atau memang disengaja untuk menggambarkan betapa kontradiktifnya hati manusia.

Jika dibilang begitu, setelah aku pikir lebih lanjut, bukankah sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa aku, yang menyukai kedua kalimat tersebut, adalah sosok yang kontradiktif?

Aaah, tentu.

Aku adalah orang yang kontradiktif. Semua orang begitu. Semua manusia begitu. Aku berani memotong satu jariku untuk setiap manusia yang tak pernah mengalami kelabilan di dunia ini.

Manusia adalah makhluk labil, menyedihkan, tidak konsisten yang sangat suka menyangkal diri sendiri. Mereka bahkan menyangkal bahwa mereka menyangkal diri sendiri.

Hei.

Mau kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik?

Semua manusia takut membunuh. Entah terpaksa atau tidak, begitu kau akan membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, ketakutan yang dirasakan benar-benar menyiksa.

Jantung berdegup kencang. Jemari bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh. Insting manusia yang melarang tubuh untuk tidak melakukan salah satu dosa terbesar bagi manusia. Segel berlapis yang membatasi diri.

Namun begitu kau membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya,

—segel itu akan terlepas.

Jemarimu tak lagi bergetar.

Begitu sebuah nyawa telah mengalir, jatuh melewati sela-sela jarimu, kau akan paham. Manusia itu lemah. Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Nyawa manusia sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak berarti.

Mereka mati begitu jantung mereka ditusuk.  
Mereka mati begitu kepala mereka dihancurkan.  
Mereka mati saat tak mampu bernafas.  
Mereka mati saat kehabisan darah.  
Mereka mati karena racun mengalir di dalam tubuh.  
Mereka mati karena MEMANG SEPANTASNYA MEREKA MATI.

Ahahaha.

Maaf. Biarkan aku tertawa sejenak.

"..."

Mereka memanggilku pembunuh. Mereka menyebut karya seniku sebagai perbuatan keji dan terhina. Mereka tak mengerti bahwa ini adalah permainan tertinggi yang diizinkan untuk para 'makhluk' yang berhasil melepas segel dan melampaui manusia.

Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku memandang kalian?

Itu seperti kalian memandang tikus.

(hei, setidaknya aku berbaik hati dan secara sengaja mengganti semut—dan bahkan kutu—dengan tikus)

Sama seperti para pelukis menciptakan lukisan menakjubkan, aku menciptakan mahakarya yang hanya dimengerti sebagaian orang.

Sama seperti para manusia kurang akal yang memainkan nyawa tikus demi menghabiskan waktu, aku pun memainkan nyawa manusia hanya demi hal yang sama.

Wahai para manusia bodoh. Bergembiralah.

Sesaat lagi kalian akan menyaksikan salah satu permainan yang baru saja selesai kuciptakan. Permainan sederhana yang kalian sebut sebagai teka-teki. Permainan sederhana yang kalian sebut sebagai misteri.

Bisakah kalian memecahkan setiap misteri yang dibuat olehku yang melampaui manusia ini? Bisakah kalian mengetahui dan menangkap serigala yang menyamar di antara para domba sebelum ia menunjukkan diri?

(atau, 'aku' yang berada di antara para manusia?)

 **Keputusan untuk ikut atau tidak berada di tangan kalian.**

 **Pada akhirnya, kalian hanyalah penonton.  
Pada akhirnya, kalian hanya pembaca.  
Tugas kalian hanya menyaksikan, berpikir, dan menganalisa.  
Lalu menyombongkan pemikiran yang kalian anggap benar. **

**Nah, para manusia beruntung yang tak perlu menjadi bagian dari permainan ini.  
Mampukah kalian menunjukkan padaku potensi yang kalian miliki?**

 **Saat Bel Berbunyi,  
—semuanya sudah terlambat.**


	2. Episode 1: 11-11-2011, 18:50 - 19:20

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

 **Peringatan:**

Fanfiksi ini mengandung unsur _gore_ yang meskipun tak sampai pada tahap 17+, namun bisa saja mampu membuat perasaan pembaca menjadi tak nyaman.  
Ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin genre ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan akibat kurang pengalaman.

Oh, ya. Miku **(protagonis, narator)** punya gaya narasi yang 'rada' narsis hingga tahap sedikit nyebelin.  
Len (protagonis, detektif) punya tendensi songong dan sok tahu.

Ide bisa dibilang gabungan antara Danganronpa dan Umineko.  
Judul ngikut gaya When They Cry-nya 07th Expansion, lol.

Misteri, Drama, Horror, Suspense.

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPISODE 01  
11-11-2011, 18:50-19:18**

* * *

"Ng-ngh..."

Aku membuka mata secara perlahan, membiasakan mata dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi bola begitu kelopak yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sekujur tubuhku, terutama leher dan pinggang terasa pegal dan kaku. Apa aku salah posisi tidur? Atau memang tubuhku yang dimakan usia—mana mungkin gadis SMA sepertiku sudah mengalami osteoporosis, 'kan?

Alasan utama pegal ini jelas akibat posisi tidur yang salah. Tidur berbantalkan meja dalam posisi duduk saja sudah merupakan hal aneh, apa lagi jika meja yang dimaksud di sini adalah meja sekolah.

"Hai. Sudah sadar?"

Bangkit dari tidur yang seolah terasa sangat panjang dan dalam, aku mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran yang bertebaran. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku sebelum memahami kondisi saat ini.

... tidak... beberapa detik tidaklah cukup.

Buktinya, meski aku sudah membuka mata dan sedang menatap ruang sekitar selama nyaris satu menit penuh, bergantian dengan perempuan berseragam SMA yang duduk menghadap belakang di depanku ini, aku masih belum paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini... di mana?"

"Kelas 3-A, SMA Vokajima."

Begitu aku terbangun, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah bahwa aku terduduk di atas kursi, dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Dengan satu kali pandang saja harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah kelas.

"Apa yang..."

 _Apa aku ketiduran?_

Tidak. Mustahil.

Aku baru masuk ke SMA ini lima bulan yang lalu.

Walau aku adalah siswi yang lumayan populer dan memiliki banyak teman, aku sama sekali tak ingat memiliki ingatan berteman dengan kakak kelas. Kalau pun ada, jelas bukan dari kelas orang culun semacam kelas A.

Jadi... apa yang aku lakukan di sini?

Tidak mungkin aku ketiduran di kelas orang lain, 'kan? Apalagi bersama beberapa orang lainnya sekaligus. Aku makin kesulitan untuk paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi," perempuan dengan rambut pirang seleher yang sudah duduk di depanku sedari tadi berkata dengan nada ringan, "Sepertinya kita diculik. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kagami Rin, dari kelas 2-D."

 _Kenapa kau bisa bersikap setenang itu saat sedang diculik?_

"... Hatsune Miku, kelas 1-C."

Mungkin efek dari kemalasan akibat baru bangkit dari tidur yang terasa sangat berat, aku memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan sikap dari gadis di depanku ini dan memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan dengan suara pelan.

Aku secara perlahan mulai melihat ke sekitar, mencoba untuk melanjutkan usaha memahami situasi. Aku bisa melihat sekitar... empat, lima... enam orang di dalam kelas ini, yang berarti tujuh bila ditambah diriku.

Enam orang (termasuk diriku) terduduk di bangku murid, dan satu orang wanita dewasa di bangku guru. Selain diriku dan Rin, sepertinya ada satu lagi orang yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

 _Dia..._

Pemuda itu terduduk di bangku pojok depan, jauh dariku yang duduk di bangku bagian belakang. Entah apakah ia mengerti situasinya atau tidak, yang pasti ia melamun ke arah jendela, menatap langit malam di luar.

... eh, malam?

Memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal lain terlebih dahulu, aku memalingkan wajah untuk sesaat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pastikan sebelum membahas pemuda yang rasanya pernah kulihat entah di mana itu.

Hal pertama yang harus kupastikan adalah waktu. Aku segera melirik ke papan tulis putih di depan, mencari tanggal yang biasanya ada di pojok kiri. Tanggal hari ini... 11 November, 2011.

Hari yang sama dengan tanggal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Mataku bergerak sekali lagi, melihat ke jam tangan manis di pergelangan tangan kiri.

Pukul 18.56.

Jadi... baru beberapa jam berlalu semenjak aku kehilangan kesadaran? Tidak, daripada itu, ingatan terakhirku sebelum kehilangan kesadaran... sial. Aku tidak ingat apapun.

Setelah menarik dan menghela nafas, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang seharusnya kutanyakan pada kakak kelas yang kelihatannya menyebalkan di depanku ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita benar-benar diculik?"

"Itu dugaan sementara," Rin—sikap dan penampilannya sama sekali tak menggambarkan perempuan populer—berkata sambil mendengus, "Aku ingat berkelahi dengan seseorang sebelum pingsan."

"... seseorang?"

Untuk sementara aku mengabaikan dulu keinginan untuk membuat lelucon tentang ia pasti populer karena sering membuat masalah.

"Entah, aku tidak ingat."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku ini populer. Bukan satu-dua kali aku diserang perempuan yang cemburu dengan keanggunanku."

Gawat. Sifat narsisnya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Sayangnya aku belum pernah dengar tentang dirimu, _kakak_ yang anggun. Aah, lebih baik aku tetap diam dan mendengarkan saja.

"Tapi baru kali ini ada yang sampai membius. Seperti di film-film, lho. Pakai saputangan, dan _buum,_ hilang kesadaran."

Ia tertawa kecil. Aku memutuskan menghargai usahanya untuk meringankan suasana (mungkin). Walau sejujurnya aku malah merasa kesal mendengar jawaban perempuan ini. Aku bertanya lebih lanjut,

"Yang menyerangmu perempuan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingat, 'kan?"

 _Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mengatakan kalau kau sering diserang perempuan? Pamer?_

Aku kembali memendarkan pandangan untuk memahami situasi mereka lebih jauh. Lalu, aku menyadari sesuatu yang entah kenapa bisa luput dari pengamatanku sebelumnya.

"Ah, itu? Saat aku bangun itu sudah ada di sana. Bekas pelajaran tadi siang, mungkin? Ah, hei, Miku—"

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa agak pusing dan berputar, aku bangkit dari kursi yang sudah kududuki entah sejak kapan, dan menggerakkan kaki untuk mendekati papan tulis.

Di papan tulis, sederet kalimat bagai puisi terpampang dengan begitu indahnya. Terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, sajak tak berirama yang tersusun rapi di tengah papan putih, terhiasi oleh gambar-gambar sederhana yang berpusat pada rangkaian tulisan barusan.

 _Bukan..._

Setelah mampu melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku membacanya secara perlahan di dalam hati, seolah ingin memahat setiap kata dan huruf ke dalam memori.

 **Wahai tujuh domba yang tersesat.  
Ketahuilah bahwa di antara kalian terdapat serigala yang menyamar.  
Temukanlah sebelum waktu yang tidak ada tiba.**

 **Domba pertama akan mati sebelum permainan dimulai.  
Domba kedua akan mati di dalam ruangan yang tak mampu dicapai.  
Domba ketiga akan tergantung, menjadi darah dan tulang.  
Domba keempat berada di tempat kalian memulai.  
Domba kelima terpotong menjadi lima bagian.  
Domba keenam akan mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran.**

— **dan serigala akan tertawa lebar.  
Begitu serigala mendominasi, permainan telah selesai.**

 _Ini... jelas bukan bekas pelajaran._

"Menarik, bukan?"

"Eh?"

Sumber yang menyuarakan kalimat barusan memaksaku untuk menoleh.

Pemuda tadi. Pemuda yang duduk di pojok depan, dekat jendela. Pemuda yang sedari tadi melamun menatap langit malam seolah tak peduli dengan situasi, berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Suara yang lembut. Jika saja aku tidak melihat sosok yang berbicara, mungkin aku akan mengira bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang perempuan... tidak, suaranya juga terlalu dalam untuk dibilang sebagai suara perempuan.

Suara tanggung yang dimiliki seorang pemuda dalam masa pubertas. Benar. Rasanya kalimat ini yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Rasanya tipe suara ini memiliki istilah tertentu, sayangnya aku tak ingat.

Rambut kuning dengan panjang yang melanggar aturan sekolah, bahkan hingga diikat kecil ke belakang. Seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazer biru tua dengan kancing terbuka serta dasi yang longgar. Tubuh kecil yang lebih pendek lima senti daripada diriku.

... ah, benar. Kami teman sekelas.

Aku mengutuk diri sendiri yang melupakan wajah orang yang sudah berada di kelas yang sama sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Tidak, jangan-jangan apa barusan adalah kali pertama aku mendengar suaranya selain di dalam pelajaran?

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan mengingatku, jadi biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Kagamine Len, sekelas denganmu."

Tahu teori 'setiap kelas setidaknya punya satu anak yang di _bully_ '? Entah siapa yang membuat dan menentukannya, yang pasti, Len adalah _the chosen one_ di kelasku, 1-C.

Mengisolasi diri sendiri dan selalu membaca buku aneh di dalam kelas—sekali lihat juga semua orang langsung tahu kalau dia adalah tipe yang paling mudah dijadikan batu loncatan dan pelepas stres dalam kehidupan sekolah.

Aah, sungguh. Seharusnya ia masuk kelas A saja.

—atau mungkin begitu. Entah, aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi anak menyedihkan yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa dan pasrah menerima nasibnya begitu tanpa berusaha.

Daripada itu,

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'menarik' tadi?"

"Situasi saat ini, dan tulisan di papan itu," ia berkata sambil melihat ke lantai. "Tujuh orang diculik dan dikumpulkan di dalam satu ruangan, dan pesan yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang tujuh domba."

"..."

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu menarik, Hatsune Miku?"

Serak yang membasahi suara setengah pubernya tatkala menyebut nama lengkapku entah kenapa memberikan sensasi aneh yang dingin ke bulu-bulu tipis di belakang leher.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang satu-persatu dari kita akan dibunuh seperti yang ada di pesan itu? Salah satu dari kita adalah 'serigala', dan akan membunuh kita semua?"

"Tidak ada satupun di pesan itu yang mengatakan bahwa serigalanya hanya satu. Malah dengan jelas ia menghindari untuk menggunakan kata 'seorang', 'para', atau kata lain yang menunjukkan jumlah, membuatnya menjadi sangat ambigu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatap mataku.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau serigala hanya terdiri dari satu orang saja? Apa kau sang serigala?"

"H-hah?"

"... bercanda."

Apa-apaan anak ini?

Sekarang aku mengerti dengan jelas kenapa ia tak pernah punya teman dan selalu jadi korban ejekan siswa lain. Bahkan perempuan sebaik dan rendah hati seperti diriku saja tak akan mau berteman dengan orang yang punya mulut seperti itu.

"Untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa karena hanya aku dan perempuan di sana yang dengar," ia menunjuk sosok perempuan berseragam yang memerhatikan kami dari belakang, "Tapi entah apa yang terjadi kalau kau salah bicara saat semuanya sudah sadar."

Di antara jeda sesaatnya, aku bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibir kering pemuda pirang itu.

"Lebih baik mulai dari sekarang kau memilih kata-katamu dengan hati-hati."

Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi cengir sinis yang menyebalkan,

"Sayang sekali. Padahal jika tebakanku benar, maka permainan domba-serigala ini akan selesai dalam seketika. Yah, meski kutuduh juga kau tidak akan mengaku, bukan, Nona Serigala?"

"..."

Dia... gila. Aku tidak punya kata lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kepribadian pemuda itu.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Lebih baik aku tidak terlibat lebih lanjut dari ini. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumah—

"Percuma."

Saat jemariku baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu yang dingin, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang. Kali ini adalah suara perempuan yang berlari kecil ke sini. Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Pintunya dikunci."

Menyerobot tanganku yang sudah memegang kenop, Rin mencoba memutarnya.

"Lihat? Percuma. Jendela juga ditutupi besi. Satu-satunya jendela yang bisa dilewati cuma yang di sana," Rin menunjuk salah satu jendela di dengan ibu jari, "Tapi itu kalau kau cukup berani untuk melompat ke parit dari lantai tiga."

"... apa-apaan ini...?"

"Sudah kubilang kita diculik, 'kan?"

"Ah, benar. Telpon," aku meraba setiap kantong yang kukenakan, "... tidak ada. Sial. Apa semua ponsel kita sudah diambil?"

"Kemungkinan besar," Rin mengangkat bahu. "Aaah, semoga pelakunya perempuan. Aku menaruh ponselku di kantong kemeja, sih, jadi... aaah, membayangkan dadaku disentuh saat tak sadarkan diri membuatku kesal!"

Tentu, aku juga mencemaskan kalau tubuhku disentuh-sentuh saat aku tak sadarkan diri sebelumnya, tapi ini bukan saatnya mencemaskan hal itu, 'kan?

Keadaan Rin terlalu santai untuk ukuran orang yang sedang diculik.

Jika aku memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Rin dan Len, dua orang yang 'sudah bangun' terlebih dahulu daripada aku, entah kenapa sama-sama bisa bersikap sangat tenang walau berada dalam situasi semacam ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Lagipula, apa mereka benar-benar pingsan seperti yang lain? Bisa saja mereka adalah orang-orang yang membawaku dan lima orang yang masih pingsan lainnya ke sini, dan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari kami.

Bisa saja mereka berdua bekerja sama dan merencanakan sesuatu pada semua orang yang ada di sini.

"..."

Tidak... aku tidak boleh memiliki pikiran semacam ini. Mereka pasti sadar bahwa panik tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, dan memutuskan untuk bersikap tenang untuk sesaat.

Pasti ini yang diinginkan oleh orang yang menculik kami. Ia ingin semuanya saling menuduh dan kehilangan kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Apalagi jika pelakunya memang benar-benar berada di antara kami, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal konyol dan mencurigakan yang seolah menulis label pelaku di atas kepala.

Aku harus tenang dan ikut membaca situasi dengan kepala dingin.

"... jadi... apa selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu," pemuda menjijikan sebelumnya menjawab pertanyaan yang kutujukan pada Rin, "Saat semuanya sudah sadar, kita akan membahas situasi saat ini lebih lanjut dan menentukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

Rin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku merasa malu harus sependapat dengan orang seperti dirimu."

"..."

 **— (i) —**

Pukul tujuh malam lewat sedikit, jumlah orang yang berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya bertambah satu angka.

Rin, dengan segera langsung menuju ke arahnya, dan mengulangi kembali apa yang ia lakukan padaku seolah itu semua adalah aturan tertentu yang ia terapkan sendiri.

Aku yang tak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan memutuskan ikut saja, walau hanya dengan berdiri melipat tangan di belakangnya.

"Hai. Sudah sadar?"

Aku baru menyadarinya saat melihat Rin melakukannya pada orang lain. Menanyakan sesuatu semacam 'sudah sadar?' kepada orang yang baru bangun itu sebenarnya benar-benar hal yang tak berguna.

Itu seperti bertanya 'sudah mandi?' pada orang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah dan aroma sabun.

Yah, walau aku juga tahu kalau Rin sama sekali tak mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia jelas hanya menggunakan kalimat tersebut sebagai salam pembuka.

"... ini di sekolah?"

Yang tersadar kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki, membuat ratio kelamin yang sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali menjadi adil. Ah, tunggu. Kelaminnya... laki-laki, 'kan? Dari celana yang ia kenakan harusnya laki-laki.

Tapi dari wajahnya... sial. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat fenomena laki-laki cantik secara langsung.

"Iya. Kelas 3-A, SMA Vokajima."

"... Apa aku ketiduran?"

Sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan terlihat sangat lemah, suaranya menggambarkan nada gugup. Yah, siapa juga yang tak gugup bila berada dalam situasi semacam ini?

Dari celah jaket putih yang melapisi blazernya (ia pasti tipe yang rela kepanasan demi gaya) yang tidak dikancing, aku mencoba melihat ke arah nama yang seharusnya ada di bagian dada seragam.

"Aku Rin, dari kelas 2-D. Perempuan membosankan di belakangku ini Miku, dari... 1-C, ya?" aku memberi anggukan pada Rin yang menoleh ke belakang, mengabaikan hinaannya untuk sementara. "Kau?"

"Akita... Nero," ia mengucap nama depannya dengan pelan, "Ini... kelasku."

"..."

Pelaku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dan konyol yang mampu menimbulkan kecurigaan semacam menculik dan menaruh mereka di kelasnya sendiri.

—dan tenang saja, aku cukup pandai dan tenang untuk tidak menuduh kakak kelas yang bertubuh kecil ini sebagai pelaku yang menculik kami ke sini. Aku juga yakin pemuda menyebalkan di sana juga memikirkan hal yang sama sedari mendengarkan kami secara diam-diam.

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan lain terdengar, pertanda bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Kali ini berasal dari depan—meja guru. Wanita dewasa yang tak kukenal.

"Bu Luka sudah bangun," Rin bergumam kecil. "Ah, kau tidak kenal? Yah, Bu Luka guru BP kelas dua, sih... aku akan ke sana, jadi kau yang urus kakak ini, ya."

"Ah, oi—"

Seolah membalas dendam, Rin berlari kecil meninggalkan aku yang berdiri, bersandar di meja sebelah kanan dari bangku yang menjadi tempat tidur sesaat dari kakak kelas bertubuh tak sesuai umur ini.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengajak wanita yang diakuinya sebagai guru BP itu mengobrol. Keberadaan satu orang dewasa entah kenapa membuat semuanya menjadi terasa lebih aman.

"Anu..."

Suara bulat yang masih memiliki aura cempreng memanggilku dengan nada gugup. Dengan malas, aku menoleh, memasang ekspresi untuk menyuruhnya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Kita diculik," aku berkata, "Mungkin."

Sunyi. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuan dalam menilai orang serta membaca sikap, karena itu aku tidak berharap apa-apa pada orang sepertinya.

Ia—siapa tadi? Nero?—memiliki banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walau mencoba terlihat gaul, pada nyatanya ia tak jauh beda daripada Len.

... tidak, mungkin justru Len jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ia mampu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, walau tak mengerti makna dari limiter dan batasan diri.

 **— (i) —**

Pukul 19:15.

Semua orang sudah tersadar.

Tujuh orang yang saat ini terkurung di dalam ruang kelas 3-A saat ini telah tersadar dari tidur yang tak mereka inginkan, berkumpul di depan kelas untuk berbincang.

Pertama, satu hal yang pasti: tak ada satu orangpun yang ingat bagaimana cara mereka sampai di sini. Dengan pengecualian Rin yang sempat berkelahi dengan 'pelaku', semuanya tak ingat apapun sebelum pingsan.

Kedua, orang-orang yang berada di sini.

Tujuh orang. Empat laki-laki, tiga perempuan. Dua orang siswa kelas sepuluh, dua orang kelas sebelas, satu kelas dua belas, seorang guru BP dan... satu 'orang luar'.

"Bagaimana pun juga jelas kau yang paling mencurigakan, 'kan?! Semua orang yang ada di sini punya hubungan dengan sekolah, kenapa kau yang satu-satunya yang dari luar?!"

Yang berteriak barusan adalah Kaito.

Rambut berantakan, baju berantakan, telinga berlubang bekas tindik—tipikal preman yang gerak dulu pikir belakangan.

"Aku bukan sepenuhnya orang luar! Sudah kubilang kalau aku lulusan dari SMA ini, 'kan?! Lagipula, kalau aku pelakunya, mana mungkin aku menonjolkan diri sendiri?!"

—lalu, yang dipanggil sebagai 'orang luar' dan mengaku sebagai lulusan dari SMA kami, Gumiya. Dengan kacamata tipis dan kemeja serta celana bahan rapi yang ia kenakan, jelas menunjukkan kesan bahwa ia adalah orang terdidik.

"Bisa saja kau melakukannya untuk menghindari kecurigaan. 'Ia tak mungkin membuat dirinya sendiri dicurigai'. Selama ada kemungkinan kau ingin membuat kami berpikir begitu, kau termasuk dalam daftar tersangka."

Oh, tolong, Len. Jangan buat situasi ini menjadi semakin panas. Padahal kalian para pria selalu mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu makhluk berisik, tapi justru sekarang kalian yang membuat telinga tiga perempuan yang tak mampu berbicara di sini berdenging.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu ke orang yang lebih tua, bocah?! Lagipula yang mencurigakan itu justru kalian semua! Kalian semua pasti bekerja sama untuk menculikku, 'kan?! Apa yang kalian inginkan?! Uang?!"

Awalnya kupikir situasi ruang ini aneh karena semua orang yang diculik entah kenapa terlihat sangat tenang. Namun itu salah. Hanya kebetulan saja tiga orang pertama yang bangun adalah orang-orang yang mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Haruskah aku angkat suara?

... tidak. Kalau seandainya mereka mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'perempuan sebaiknya diam saja', ada kemungkinan besar aku justru naik pitam dan malah memperparah suasana.

Aku melirik ke arah Bu Luka.

Wanita dewasa—ia berkata usianya nyaris kepala tiga—yang berperan sebagai guru BP itu harusnya adalah seorang ahli dalam menyelesaikan masalah para murid, tapi sepertinya ia kebingungan karena ada satu pria dewasa di sana.

Sedangkan Rin... ia hanya diam saja, membuang wajah seolah tak ingin melihat perdebatan panas antara dua orang terakhir yang terbangun.

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan keluar!"

Teriakan Kaito mengakhiri perdebatan, entah itu bagus atau tidak.

"Percuma. Pintunya dikunci."

Tak peduli dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Len di belakangnya, Kaito tetap berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia memutar kenopnya dengan kasar, membuatnya menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang menyakiti telinga.

Seolah mengetahui bahwa semuanya percuma, ia mulai mencoba untuk mendobraknya secara paksa.

"Cih," wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Oi, paman dan dua sampah cupu di sana! Jangan diam saja dan bantu aku menghancurkan pintu sialan ini!"

Len menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia pasrah saja peringatannya diabaikan. Ia dan Nero berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke arah pintu,

Di saat itu—

" **Selamat malam, para manusia beruntung yang terlibat dalam permainan kecil ini."**

Baik Kaito yang sedari tadi mendobrak, serta ketiga pria yang berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membantu, terdiam begitu mendengar suara yang keluar dari kotak hitam kecil di pojok langit-langit kelas.

"Miku, waktu."

"Eh?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?!"

Walau bingung dan kesal dengan kelakuan Len yang berteriak tiba-tiba, aku menahan amarah untuk sejenak dan melihat ke arah jam tangan dan membaca angka yang ditunjuk oleh kedua jarum hitam,

"Jam tujuh lewat delapan belas. Memang—"

" **Pertama-tama, kuucapkan selamat datang. Karena aku sedang malas, mari kita langsung ke inti."**

"Dari mana sumber suara itu?!"

Entah karena sedang berada di puncak emosi sehingga sulit berpikir atau apa, Kaito, yang seharusnya adalah anak kelas sebelas di SMA ini, bertanya pada Bu Luka mengenai hal yang seharusnya sudah jelas.

"D-dari kantor guru—"

"Sial!"

Usaha Kaito dalam menggedor pintu berujung pada sia-sia. Tak peduli berapa kali ia memutar atau pun mendobrak, pintu kelas ini tetap tak mau terbuka.

" **Kalian lihat puisi indah yang kutulis di papan? Mulai dari sekarang, satu persatu dari kalian akan mengalami kematian seperti yang kuramalkan pada puisi itu."**

"Apa-apaan?!"

" **Domba kedua pada jam delapan. Domba ketiga pada jam setengah sembilan. Domba keempat pada jam sembilan. Domba kelima pada jam setengah sepuluh. Domba keenam pada jam sepuluh."**

Seolah tak peduli dengan situasi yang seharusnya menyebabkan stres tinggi, Len memejamkan mata, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang disuarakan dengan aneh dari ruang guru.

Seperti—benar. Ia sedang menghapal.

Ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Di tengah kekacauan, orang yang selalu kukira hanya manusia lemah yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa itu bersikap sangat tenang, mencoba menghapal kalimat yang hanya akan ia dengar sekali.

" **Di celah tiga puluh menit itu, kalian harus memecahkan misteri kematian sebelumnya. Jika berhasil, domba berikutnya akan diundur tiga puluh menit. Kalian menang jika jumlah domba melebihi serigala pada saat tengah malam."**

"..."

" **Nah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada domba pertama, bukan?"**

Lalu, dari balik kotak hitam yang seharusnya menyiarkan suara dari kantor guru, terdengar suara aneh— _ **klik.**_ Suara yang langsung dapat dikenali oleh semuanya sebagai suara kunci yang terbuka.

" **Sekarang pintu kalian berada dalam posisi terbuka. Datanglah padaku, wahai domba pertama."**

"M-mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin—"

Saat Kaito, orang yang paling dekat dengan pintu mencoba memutar kenop sekali lagi dan menariknya ke dalam, pintu itu, **pintu yang seharusnya terkunci itu** —

—terbuka.

"..."

Semua orang terdiam. Seolah terkagum dengan keajaiban yang diciptakan oleh seseorang tak dikenal yang berada jauh di kantor guru, semua orang terdiam untuk sesaat.

Apa ini...

Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin ada pintu yang bisa diatur untuk terbuka dari jauh?! Kalau pintu kelas ini memiliki tipe kenop yang mampu dikunci dari dalam hanya dengan ditekan, aku masih bisa paham!

Tapi, jelas-jelas **tipe kenop yang ada di pintu ruang kelas ini adalah tipe yang harus menggunakan kunci baik dari dalam atau luar** agar kuncinya dapat dibuka! Lalu, bagaimana—

"Brengsek. Jangan bercanda... jangan bercanda!"

Kaito, yang sepertinya memiliki kecurigaan sama seperti yang lain—seseorang membuka pintu dari luar dan berlari sebelum pintu dibuka—mendecih kesal.

Memang benar.

Bila melihat **anak kunci yang berada di lubang luar,** siapapun pasti mengira ada orang yang membuka pintu dari luar dan segera berlari. Namun, walau ada tujuh orang di dalam ruangan ini...

... tak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengatakannya.

Kenapa? Jelas—

— **karena tak ada satupun yang melihat orang berlari di jendela, dan tak ada satupun yang mendengar suara derap langkah dari luar.**

Karena itu, orang yang berada di sumber suara, tak dapat diragukan lagi... telah membuka pintu ruangan ini dari jauh.

Seolah terpancing oleh kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan suara aneh di seberang _speaker_ sebelum terhenti, Kaito, bagai termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, berlari menuju ke ruang guru.

"Keparat! Jangan kira dia bisa lolos setelah menculikku seenaknya hanya untuk menunjukkan trik murahan semacam itu! Akan kubuat dia menyesal...!"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bertindak gegabah!"

Teriakan dari Bu Luka sama sekali tak mampu mencapai telinga anak didiknya. Rin, yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Tanpa berkata, ia mengajak semuanya untuk mengejar Kaito yang dalam bahaya.

"..."

Saat bel berbunyi, entah apakah kami masih selamat.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Hei, hei. Elpiji di sini.

Rasanya dulu saya pernah bilang kalau Something Called Dream bakal dilanjut Agustus, ya? Oke, bersiaplah untuk ini:

ITU BATAL. Serius. Saya. Buntu. Ide. Dan. Gak. Tahu. Gimana. Cara. Lanjutinnya. Sial.

Untuk sementara saya bakal ngerjain fanfik ini dulu, sambil berharap bakal dapat ide buat SCD. Entah kapan. Bisa aja September. Bisa aja Desember. Bisa aja gak bakal lanjut-lanjut lagi, ahahahah—gak, ding. Saya masih punya banyak ide buat SCD. Jadi, mungkin, suatu saat, pasti lanjut.

Jadi... proyek utama untuk saat ini adalah fanfik ini. Saat Bel Berbunyi, yang akan kita singkat sebagai SBB.

Kek yang si pelaku bilang di prolog, ini juga merupakan permainan antara dia dan kalian, para pembaca yang berniat memecahkan permainan ini tanpa menunggu ada karakter yang mecahinnya. Jadi saya udah nyebar petunjuk buat kalian.

 **Hint: SEMUA KALIMAT YANG DIBOLD DALAM CERITA ADALAH KEBENARAN. Dengan pengecualian beberapa kalimat non-objektif yang harusnya bisa kalian langsung ketahui.**

Bagi yang pengen ikut main silahkan baca omake di bawah. Btw, 'pelaku', karena identitasnya masih rahasia, untuk saat ini kita sebut sebagai 'Elpiji' dulu, deh. (lol)

* * *

— **SBB, Elpiji vs. Pembaca #01 —**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** "Bagaimana cara Elpiji membuka pintu ruang kelas 3-A dari jauh?"

 **Petunjuk:**

" **Pintu seharusnya terkunci."**

" **Tipe kenop yang digunakan adalah kenop biasa yang bila terkunci, hanya bisa dibuka menggunakan anak kunci baik dari dalam atau luar."**

" **Anak kunci berada di lubang kunci bagian luar pintu."**

" **Tidak ada satupun dari ketujuh orang di dalam ruangan yang melihat seseorang dari jendela."**

" **Tidak ada satupun dari ketujuh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan mendengar derap langkah dari luar ruangan."**

Kirimkan teori kalian lewat review. Benar atau salah mari kita bahas secara privat lewat PM, atau yang kalau gak punya akun, silahkan add fesbuk saya aja.

Mari bersenang-senang dalam permainan teka-teki ini~

Btw, ini masih mudah, lho. xdxd


	3. Episode 2: 11-11-2011, 19:20 - 20:10

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Selamat membaca, selamat berpikir.  
Cerita ini adalah permainan sederhana yang kupersembahkan pada kalian, para manusia beruntung yang melihat dari jauh.

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **Episode 02  
11-11-2011, 19:30 - 20:10**

* * *

 _Apa-apaan... ini..._

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang kalimat itu di dalam kepala. Serangkaian kejadian yang tak mampu aku mengerti terjadi terus menerus, seolah-olah ada 'sesuatu' yang menyaksikan dan menertawakan kami dari kejauhan.

Setelah Kaito yang seenaknya berlari terlebih dahulu menuju sumber suara di ruang guru, yang ia—dan kami—yakini sebagai lokasi dari orang yang membuat pengumuman, aku dan kelima orang lainnya berlari mengejar ia dari belakang.

Lantai tiga.

Lantai dua.

"Seru, ya? Seperti di film-film."

Sekali lagi, aku terkagum dengan sikap acuh Rin terhadap situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"..."

Tidak seperti kami yang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, pemuda berambut biru itu melompat dari atas hingga bawah anak tangga seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

Jika aku yang melakukannya, aku mungkin akan segera menjadikan rasa sakitnya sebagai alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

"Uwah," Rin berdesir, "Keren. Kalau aku mungkin akan kesakitan dan pura-pura terluka biar bisa bolos sekolah."

... aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan anak seeksentrik Rin.

"Tunggu!"

Yang berteriak itu adalah Bu Luka.

Benar. Jika dipikir secara logika, kami bertujuh tak ada yang saling mengenal. Jika ada yang memiliki hubungan, paling hanya Kaito dan Rin, anak kelas dua, dengan guru BK yang bertanggungjawab atas angkatan mereka.

(Aku dan Len adalah masalah lain)

Sebagai guru bimbingan konseling, rasanya sangat wajar jika Bu Luka bisa akrab dengan Kaito yang dari sekali lihat juga, langsung bisa kita ketahui sebagai langganan di ruangannya.

Mungkin karena itu, hanya Bu Luka satu-satunya yang 'serius' ingin menghentikan Kaito.

Tentu, kami juga ingin menghentikannya. Jika apa yang dikatakan pemilik suara buatan beberapa menit yang lalu itu adalah benar, maka, kemungkinan besar Kaito akan menjadi 'domba pertama'.

" **Domba pertama akan mati sebelum permainan dimulai."**

Aku sudah memikirkannya sedari tadi, namun aku masih kurang mengerti. Kenapa hanya domba—korban pertama tidak memiliki waktu yang ditentukan, seperti domba kedua dan selanjutnya yang katanya akan dibunuh tiap tiga puluh menit?

"Kemungkinan besar 'domba pertama' akan dibunuh sebelum jam delapan malam," adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Len sebagai pemilik kecerdasan paling tinggi (ukh).

Mendengar hal itu, tak aneh bila Bu Luka semakin terburu-buru dalam mengejar Kaito.

Walau aku tak mengenalnya, membiarkan orang mati terbunuh jelas merupakan hal yang tak ingin kulakukan sebagai seorang manusia.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih keluar celana yang melewati blazer itu terhenti di depan ruang guru, sebelum masuk dan meneriakkan sesuatu,

"DI MANA KAU, KEPARAT?!"

Suaranya menggema hingga ke kami yang baru saja menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Butuh sekitar setengah menit sebelum aku dan lima orang lainnya bisa menyusul dan melihat bagian dalam ruang guru.

 **Ada banyak celah waktu di saat kami mulai mendengar suara di lantai tiga hingga sampai di sumber suara di lantai pertama** , tidak aneh bila ia berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Kaito sampai di sini.

"Miku, waktu."

"Setengah delapan tepat," setelah menjawab, kali ini, kupastikan untuk membahas sikapnya yang sok berkuasa itu, "Sebenarnya untuk apa—"

"Cari! Ada kemungkinan ia masih bersembunyi di dalam sini!"

Len, seolah melupakan keberadaanku setelah menggunakan kegunaan yang kumiliki sebagai satu-satunya orang dengan jam tangan, berbicara dengan lantang.

Sial. Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"... benar."

Gumiya, sebagai orang dewasa, mengikuti saran dari anak yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu tanpa sedikitpun memasang ekspresi kesal atau semacamnya. Entah aku harus kagum atau heran.

"Bisa saja ia bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tenang saja, kita punya empat pria di sini, sedangkan ia hanya sendirian."

Telingaku berdelik.

Kalimat barusan...

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau pelakunya sendirian?"

Oh, sudah kuduga. Entah kenapa aku yakin bahwa Len pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada setiap orang yang salah bicara mengenai jumlah pelaku.

Bisa-bisanya ia mengutarakan kata-kata tak berperasaan pada orang dewasa yang berbaik hati membantunya dalam berlagak sok menjadi detektif.

Untuk alasan yang tak aku mengerti, semua orang terdiam.

Tidak, tunggu. Kenapa kalian semua terpaku seperti itu? Aku yakin, bukan hanya Gumiya, semua orang pasti berpikir kalau pelakunya hanya satu orang. Itu sudah jelas, 'kan? Soalnya—

"Di pengumuman tadi kita cuma dengar suara satu orang, 'kan?"

Dengan logika orang biasa _dengan kecerdasan normal_ , siapapun yang mendengar pengumuman tadi pasti mengira bahwa pelakunya bekerja seorang diri.

"... kau benar," Len menghela nafas, wajahnya melembut. "Aku terlalu banyak membaca cerita misteri. Harusnya aku tahu kalau pelakunya cukup pintar untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu."

... lagi.

Walau ia berkata seolah-olah merasa bersalah, nyatanya ia sama sekali tak menurunkan kewaspadaan tak bergunanya. Ia merasa sok benar dan merasa curiga pada hal kecil yang memang sudah biasa terjadi pada kehidupan manusia.

Ia bahkan tak mengucap kata maaf.

Melihat percakapan singkat itu sudah usai, semua orang mulai bergerak. Menyebar, membagi tugas dalam mengelilingi ruang guru yang jarang para murid datangi, memeriksa satu-persatu bawah semua meja dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

Walau pelakunya hanya satu orang dan kami bertujuh, itu bukan berarti jika—misalnya—satu orang yang menemukan sang pelaku dan dibunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lain datang akan terselamatkan, 'kan?

"Periksa jendela. Pastikan tidak ada penghalang besi palsu yang sebenarnya bisa dilepas-pasang untuk menjadi jalan lari."

Mendengarkan ucapan sok pintar dari anak kelas satu terasa benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku yang teman sekelasnya saja merasa kesal mendengarnya.

Namun karena kami tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang benar adanya, aku, Nero, dan Gumiya yang kebetulan memeriksa bagian meja yang dekat jendela mulai memegang dan mencoba menggerakkan penghalang besi.

Kuat. Nero masalah lain, bahkan Gumiya yang notabene pria serta memiliki tenaga besar sudah mencoba menggoyangkan besi berkali-kali (termasuk punyaku serta Nero, untuk berjaga-jaga), namun tetap saja tak ada yang bisa dilepas.

Hasil pencarian di bawah meja juga tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Ini berarti **pelaku tidak bersembunyi di bawah meja ataupun melarikan diri melalui jendela.** Bahkan kami sampai memeriksa lemari yang mungkin saja dijadikan tempat persembunyian, **namun hasilnya nihil.**

"Sial."

Suara decihan Kaito terdengar dengan jelas. Sudah sewajarnya ia merasa kesal. Padahal sudah susah payah berlari secepat mungkin hingga sampai di kantor terlebih dahulu, namun tak menemukan apa-apa.

Satu persatu dari tujuh orang yang masih belum mengerti situasi ini berjalan keluar dari ruang guru, lalu―

"Kaito, tunjukkan isi kantongmu."

"... hah?"

Semua orang terdiam. Di depan ruang guru, Len, sekali lagi, bersikap sok tahu dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang memang ahli di bidang ini.

Tapi semua orang tetap diam.

Bu Luka, Nero, Rin, Gumiya. Tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk membantah ataupun mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apakah mereka semua sama sepertiku, tak mampu berkata karena menunggu ada yang berbicara terlebih dahulu atau memang setuju dengan pendapat konyol Len.

"Kau adalah orang yang pertama sampai di kantor, dan kau menghabiskan hampir 30 detik di dalam sana tanpa pengamatan dari kami."

"Hah?! Lalu?! Apa hubungannya isi kantongku dengan pelaku yang melarikan diri?!"

"—itu kalau memang 'pelaku'nya ada di sini."

"... hah?"

Sepertinya, Len mencurigai bahwa pelakunya memang sejak awal tidak ada di dalam ruangan. Dengan wajah sok tahunya, Len menunjuk batang hidung Kaito yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi.

" _Kau sudah mempersiapkan alat pemutar suara—kemungkinan besar ponsel—dan menaruhnya di dekat alat penyiar. Alat itu akan memutar rekaman yang kita dengar, tepat pada pukul 19:18. Kau yang 'dibakar emosi', segera berlari mendahului kami semua untuk segera menghilangkan bukti_."

"K-keparat... kau mau bilang aku pelakunya?!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau pelakunya. Aku bilang _kau punya kesempatan untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' yang mungkin ada di dalam ruang ini sebelumnya_ ,"

Len mengeluarkan senyum kecil. Senyum kecil yang sinis dan remeh, seolah merendahkan orang yang ada di depannya.

"—dan jika kau memang 'pelaku'nya, alasan kenapa pintu kelas yang terkunci tiba-tiba bisa terbuka sendiri akan terjawab dengan jelas."

Kaito menarik kerah baju Len, membuat sang pemuda bertubuh kecil terpaksa berdiri di ujung sepatu. Len, dengan matanya, langsung melirik ke arah Gumiya—

"Maaf," Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, Gumiya segera menangkap dan mengunci kedua tangan Kaito dari belakang. "Aku harus menahanmu sampai kami benar-benar yakin."

"Kalian percaya pada omong kosong bocah itu?!"

"... setidaknya omong kosong bocah itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau berlari secepat mungkin ke sini. Maaf, tapi nyawa kami dipertaruhkan di sini."

Len, menyentuhkan lutut kanannya ke lantai. Ia lalu merogoh kantong celana Kaito, tak peduli dengan mulutnya yang terus menghina Len sebagai anak kurang ajar atau semacamnya.

Aku angkat suara,

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau dia memang pelakunya dan pintu kelas tadi sebenarnya tidak terkunci, kenapa ia sampai repot-repot meminta bantuan dua orang lagi? Bukan cuma itu, Rin juga sudah memastikan bahwa pintu itu memang terkunci!"

Aku melirik ke arah perempuan narsis yang entah kenapa belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun daritadi.

"Itu benar! Aku sudah mencoba membukanya, tapi percuma. Pintu itu benar-benar terkunci rapat!"

"... nyatanya, yang pernah memegang kenop pintu itu cuma kau dan Kaito. Bisa saja kalian bekerja sama untuk membuat testimoni palsu."

"Kalau begitu," aku bersuara sekali lagi, "Kenapa Kaito meminta bantuan Nero dan Nakajima-san?! Kau mau bilang mereka berdua juga akan ikut membuat testimoni palsu?! Jadi apa?! Di antara kita bertujuh ada empat orang yang bekerja sama untuk berbohong?!"

"..."

Len menghela nafas panjang. Setelah terdiam untuk sesaat, di luar dugaan, ia menerima pendapat yang kuberikan.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku yang berpikir terlalu jauh."

Matanya melirik ke arah Kaito yang ditahan oleh Gumiya.

"Tapi itu tak memungkiri fakta bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya biarkan aku menggeledah hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Len, mengeluarkan segala yang ada di kantong celana Kaito— **dompet, rokok, pemantik, dan saputangan** —dan membariskannya di lantai. Tentu, sama seperti yang lain, tak ditemukan ponsel di sana.

"Lepaskan dia, Nakajima-san. Dia bersih."

"... cih," begitu pemuda berambut biru itu berdiri setelah satu-satunya pria dewasa di antara kami melepaskan kuncian pada kedua lengannya. Ia langsung menarik kerah Len sekali lagi, "Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal semacam tadi, akan kubunuh kau lebih dulu daripada si pelaku."

"Aah, takut, takut."

... apa daridulu sifat Len memang seperti ini? Kenapa anak pendiam yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di kelas bisa memiliki sikap yang jauh berbeda seperti ini?

Kepribadian ganda—atau justru kepribadian yang sebenarnya?

Mungkin karena kecurigaan itu, beserta dengan kekesalanku karena sikapnya yang seenaknya, aku berkata dengan nada lantang, seolah (bukan seolah lagi, sih) ingin memprotes sikapnya yang kelewatan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bisa saja kau berpura-pura menjadi detektif dan sok berada di sisi yang benar demi mengecoh kami semua."

Lalu, dengan santainya, Len berkata dengan suara yang tak tergoyahkan oleh tuduhan yang aku lancarkan,

"Aku bersama dengan kalian berlima sepanjang waktu. Kita melihat tak ada apapun di dekat alat penyiar bersama-sama. Kapan aku punya waktu untuk menghilangkan bukti?"

"... _kuh_."

Aku tak berpikir sampai ke situ.

"Hei, Hatsune Miku," sekali lagi, ia mengeluarkan senyum sinis menyebalkan yang ia tunjukkan padaku sebelumnya, "Kau... jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tahu arti kata 'alibi'?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" aku berteriak dengan kesal, "Iya, iya! Alibimu sempurna! **Kita berenam kecuali Kaito saling memastikan alibi masing-masing**! Aku... mengerti kenapa kau menuduh Kaito seenaknya."

"Aku tidak menuduh Kaito seenaknya, Miku."

"Terserah!" membuang muka, aku berjalan menjauh dari pemuda menyebalkan itu, "—dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama depan. Kau menjijikan."

"..."

— **(ii) —**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Bu Luka, yang seharusnya memimpin para murid bersama Gumiya sebagai sesama orang dewasa, justru menanyakan pendapat siswa-siswa yang saat ini terduduk di depan ruang guru.

Dari arah matanya, aku tahu dengan pasti kalau ia bertanya pada Len. Cih. Menyebalkan. Hanya karena ia sedikit pintar dan sok memahami situasi, kelompok ini mulai berpusat pada dirinya.

Kalau ternyata ia adalah pelaku dari semua lelucon konyol ini, akan kupastikan untuk memberinya satu tamparan kuat yang akan meninggalkan bekas permanen.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu sejak kami sampai di ruang guru. Jarum di jam tanganku sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit.

' _Sial... jika benar 'domba kedua' akan dibunuh jam delapan, apa itu artinya dalam lima belas menit ke depan akan terjadi dua pembunuhan?'_

Aku yakin Len juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kecuali ia tak menggunakan kata 'sial', dan kemungkinan mencoba menyamakan situasi dengan buku serta cerita misteri yang ia tahu.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru tadi, kami sudah memeriksa seluruh lantai satu untuk mencari 'pelaku'nya. Bu Luka dan Gumiya bertugas menjaga tangga, sedangkan sisanya memerika tiap ruang.

 **Pintu gedung sekolah terkunci rapat.** Pagar besi yang berada di bagian dalam pintu diikat dengan rantai, serta terkunci dengan gembok. Mustahil rasanya membuka pintu ini, bahkan bila dipaksa.

 **Jendela di lantai dua dan tiga semuanya dihalangi dengan teralis besi kecuali satu jendela di kelas 3-A** (seolah menyuruh kami untuk keluar dari situ bila ingin menyerah). **Kecuali dua jendela kaca besar di dekat pintu masuk, semua jendela di lantai satu juga dihalangi dengan teralis besi.**

Tentu, kami juga mencoba menggunakan telpon yang ada di ruang guru dan kantor kepala sekolah. Tapi jelas, sang pelaku cukup pintar untuk menyingkirkan itu semua.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak pencarian di mulai, dan semuanya memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan membahas apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

"... ayo kita coba memecahkan kaca depan."

Yang mengusulkan hal itu adalah Nero. Aku yang tadinya mengira anak itu akan diam sepanjang malam dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi, justru jadi yang pertama mengatakan hal itu.

"Oi, oi. Kau jarang nonton film, ya?" Rin berkata dengan nada sindir, "Sudah jelas satu-satunya jalan keluar pasti dikawal, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau di sana sudah dipasang ranjau atau semacamnya?"

"... bukannya kau yang kebanyakan nonton film?"

Ah, senjata makan tuan. Rin memasang ekspresi berpikir untuk membalas sindiran barusan, namun lima detik kemudian ia langsung menyerah dan kembali diam.

Di luar dugaan ia lumayan manis juga.

"... Nero, 'kan, ya?"

Kaito bersuara. Hal yang mengejutkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga Kaito yang emosian itu akan memanggil nama orang lain dengan nada sesantai itu. Apa ia sudah menenangkan kepalanya?

"Ada apa, Shion-san?"

"Hanya kau yang memakai jaket di sini."

... oi, oi. Jangan bilang Kaito juga mau ikut-ikutan Len menuduh seseorang? Apa diserang secara intelek oleh anak yang lebih muda membuatnya ingin melampiaskannya ke orang lain?

"Iya," Nero mengangguk kecil, "Kenapa dengan itu...?"

"Pinjam jaketmu," Kaito berkata. Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkok, "Aku tidak ingin terluka saat menghancurkan kaca. Kau yang menyarankan, jadi setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit tanggungjawab."

"..."

Semuanya masih diam. Semua orang masih bingung akibat perbedaan sikap Kaito saat sedang emosian dan dalam kondisi normal. Entah. Hanya Bu Luka yang (sepertinya) mengenal Kaito, jadi hampir semuanya merasa bingung akan perubahan ini.

Nero, dengan wajah yang sebenarnya masih tampak bingung, melepas jaket dan memberikannya pada Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru itu membawa jaket Nero menuju ke jendela kaca.

Entah kenapa aku masih ragu akan hal ini.

... aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku sebenarnya sependapat dengan Rin. Tak mungkin mereka membiarkan satu-satunya jalan keluar tanpa penjagaan.

Kaito menarik nafas. Aku dan kelima orang lainnya berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghalangi kaca bagian bawah dengan jaket, mengangkat kakinya ke belakang setinggi mungkin, lalu—

 _PRAANG!_

Sebuah lubang tercipta.

"Eeeh, kok tidak pecah semuanya sekaligus, sih?"

Entah aku harus kagum atau mengutuk sikap Rin yang tak kuketahui sedang mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih ringan atau justru sebaliknya.

Mengabaikan kata-kata Rin, Kaito mulai menyingkirkan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang masih menempel di bingkainya, memukul dan menendang bagian-bagian yang ia tutupi terlebih dahulu dengan jaket Nero untuk menghindari pecahan kaca.

Lalu, saat lubang yang cukup untuk dilalui oleh dirinya sendiri tercipta, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke wilayah luar gedung sekolah.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah.

"..."

Ia kini berada di sisi luar gedung. Rin memasang wajah kecewa. Mungkin ia mengharapkan terjadi ledakan akibat Kaito menginjak ranjau atau semacamnya, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak lucu bila benar.

Diawali oleh Bu Luka yang terlihat jelas ingin segera pergi, lalu Nero, dan Rin mulai ikut melangkah keluar dari jendela besar yang dipecahkan Kaito, mengikuti jejaknya.

Lalu—

 **Suara letupan terdengar.**

"AAAGHH!"

Kaito yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan, melangkah secara perlahan sembari terkadang menoleh ke belakang, secara tiba-tiba, **jatuh ke tanah sambil berteriak kesakitan.**

"A-aaah! A-apa ini?! Pistol?! Panas... sakit... AAAAH!"

Kaito merintih, memegangi daerah perutnya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan baik. Sebagai orang yang kurang yakin dengan rencana ini, aku—kesal mengakuinya, dan Len—sama sekali belum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Darimana tembakan itu berasal?!

"H-hii—!"

Yang barusan berteriak, tak salah lagi, adalah Bu Luka.

Tak ada satupun yang menggerakkan kaki mereka untuk mendekati Kaito. Sebaliknya, mereka yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari jendela yang sudah dipecahkan oleh pemuda itu berebut masuk ke dalam, seolah tak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan Bu Luka, yang aku kira sebagai satu-satunya yang 'dekat' dengan Kaito, kembali masuk ke dalam tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kaito sudah berada lumayan jauh di luar. Seperempat—tidak, bahkan sepertiga menuju gerbang sekolah, melalui lapangan olahraga. Baik aku ataupun keenam orang di dalam sini tak ada yang mampu melihatnya dengan baik.

Lalu, sekali lagi, letupan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar, bersamaan dengan teriakan Kaito.

"A-AAAH! T-tolong aku, tolong AKU! Siapapun, siapapun...! Tarik aku ke dalam... tolong... kumohon...!" lalu sekali lagi, "G-ggaahh!"

... ini menyakitkan.

Aku tahu Kaito merasakan sakit. Bahkan dari sini, aku mampu melihat baju dan celananya yang sudah basah dengan darah, pertanda bahwa perut dan pahanya sudah tertembak.

Ia berteriak kesakitan, dan aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Aku tahu! Secara sosial, kemanusiaan, keagamaan—atau apa saja—membiarkan seseorang untuk mati tak ada bedanya dengan pembunuhan! Meski begitu... meski begitu...

Aku tetap tak bergerak. **Kami tetap tak bergerak. Kami hanya mampu menatap Kaito yang terus berteriak kesakitan, mengutuk pelaku dan kami yang ada di sini.**

"Sialan...! SIALAN! Aku melakukan ini demi kalian, brengsek! Tapi apa?! _Ukh, ggakh!_ Pengkhianat, pengkhianat, pengkhianat, PENGKHIANAAT!"

"..."

Aku membeku. Aku membuang wajah. Aku tak sanggup melihat ataupun mendengar ini. Aku tak sanggup menyaksikan kematian seseorang yang terjadi di depan mataku, tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Kukutuk kalian... KUKUTUK KALIAN, KEPARAT! MATILAH MEMBUSUK DI DALAM SANA! TAK ADA DARI KALIAN YANG AKAN SELAMAT MALAM INI! Ahah, ahahahah, AHAAHAHAHAH—"

Lalu, letupan terakhir terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan terhentinya tawa mengerikan, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya letupan yang memekakkan telinga, bersamaan dengan itu semua, **kepala Kaito yang terangkat sedikit untuk melihat kami—terhantam ke tanah**.

"..."

Mustahil... apa dia mati...? Apa aku... baru saja... membiarkan seseorang di depan mataku... mati? Tidak mungkin... ini lelucon, 'kan? Ini cuma bagian dari lelucon raksasa, 'kan?

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mati di si—

" _H-hoek_ —" aku dengan segera menutup mulutku sendiri. Tenggorokanku terasa panas. Jantungku terasa menyakitkan. Paru-paruku terasa menyesakkan. Asam lambung melesat naik, mencoba menerobos keluar—

"Tidak... tidak... Ah—AAAH—!"

Aku mendengar suara Rin. Dengan cepat, mencoba melupakan rasa mual dan menghilangkan gambar dan teriakan Kaito yang masih menempel di memoriku—sial, aku tidak bisa—aku memaksa mataku untuk mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan itu.

Ia berlari.

"T-tunggu! Rin!"

Bu Luka memanggil namanya, mencoba berlari mengikuti Rin yang tak mampu menahan ketakutan yang meledak dalam dirinya. Salah satu muridnya sudah mati ditembak dengan senjata api, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan muridnya yang lain pergi sendirian?

"Ikuti mereka! Jangan sampai terpisah! CEPAT!"

Bahkan tanpa mendengar teriakan Len pun, Gumiya dan Nero segera mengejar sosok dua wanita yang secara perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan koridor.

Sementara itu, Len—

Memegang kedua pipiku, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjepit wajah dan memaksa aku yang berteluk lutut karena tak mampu menahan tubuh yang terasa berat untuk menatap kedua bola matanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Lupakan itu semua, Miku."

"A-ah..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Simpan dan taruh semuanya ke pojok memori, ke bagian terjauh dari otakmu. Kau tidak perlu membuangnya, cukup menaruhnya di tempat yang jauh."

"..."

"Saat kau mengingat gambar itu, ingatlah mataku. Saat kau mendengar suara itu, ingatlah suaraku. Aku tidak peduli kau menyebutku menjijikan atau bahkan membenciku setelah ini, tapi..."

"L-Len—"

"Bertahanlah."

"..."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya—ini mungkin tarikan nafas terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidup.

Jantungku yang berdegup kencang mulai menurunkan frekuensi detakannya secara perlahan, dan rasa mual yang memenuhi tenggorokan juga menghilang secara bertahap.

... sial...

Begitu aku mulai bisa kembali mengendalikan pikiran, aku langsung mendorong Len untuk segera menjauh. Bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan situasi untuk melakukan hal memalukan semacam ini padaku.

"... kau menjijikan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menganggapku begitu."

Bila ada teman-temanku yang tahu kejadian ini, mungkin aku akan dihina selama satu semester penuh.

"... tapi...," dengan membuang muka, aku berkata dengan suara kecil yang kuharap tak sampai di telinganya, "... kau boleh... memanggilku dengan nama depan."

"..."

Setelah situasi saling diam yang berlangsung selama setengah menit namun terasa sangat panjang, Len menghela nafas. Seolah kejadian memalukan barusan tak terjadi, ia langsung menangkap tangan kiriku.

"O-oi—"

"Jam 19:59."

"... Eh?"

"Lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu. Tepat pukul delapan malam," Len mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik tangan kiriku yang ia pegang untuk membantu berdiri. "Sepertinya ramalan sang serigala meleset setengah, ya."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

 **Tidak ada satu pun kata pada puisi di papan tulis yang mengatakan kalau itu ditulis oleh 'serigala'.**

Tidak... aku pasti berlebihan. Len pasti menduga hal itu, bukan karena ia salah bicara. Sudah sewajarnya kalau kita mengira si 'serigala' itu sendiri yang membuat itu.

Tidak mungkin Len adalah serigala yang ada di antara kami, 'kan?

Maksudku, kami saat ini hanya berdua. Jika ia adalah serigala yang dimaksud, apalagi dengan ketepatan waktu saat ini, kesempatannya dalam membunuhku sangat besar.

Namun ia tak melakukannya.

Benar.

Walau pemuda ini menyebalkan... ia jelas bukan pelakunya.

Kemudian, saat aku dan Len mulai berlari kecil menuju ke tempat empat orang lainnya berlari—ramalan yang dikira sudah meleset menjadi kenyataan.

Dari koridor gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela kaca, sebuah suara panjang terdengar.

" _A-AAAAAAHH—!"_

— **(ii) —**

"Rin! RIIN!"

Aku memukul-mukul jendela kaca yang berada di koridor depan kelas 2-D, mencoba memanggil sosok yang berada di dalam sana.

"Tidak... sudah cukup... hentikan semua ini..."

Tangisan Bu Luka menyayat hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, kedua murid kelas dua yang ia kenal, mati di depan matanya dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Bahkan aku yang baru mengenal mereka berdua hari ini saja sudah merasa sangat... entah, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini. Apalagi Bu Luka yang mengenal mereka secara pribadi?

Percuma. Apapun yang kulakukan, apapun yang kukatakan, sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tetap terbaring kaku dalam posisi tertelungkup di dalam kelas, **dengan pergelangan tangan dan kepala yang dipenuhi darah. Seolah tak cukup, darah yang seolah berasal dari dadanya pun merembes dan membanjiri lantai.**

"Awas."

Mataku secara reflek langsung bergerak ke sumber suara, bersamaan dengan langkah mundur. Di sana, di belakangku, pria dewasa dengan kemeja yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, Gumiya. Di tangannya terdapat kursi yang sepertinya ia dapatkan dari kelas lain yang tak terkunci.

Lalu, dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan, pemuda berkacamata itu langsung menghantam jendela yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

 _PRAANG!_

Kami sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jumlah kaca yang mereka pecahkan. Siapa yang peduli dengan mengganti rugi kaca bila sudah menyangkut masalah nyawa?

Dengan sigap, Gumiya menyingkirkan beling yang menempel di bingkai, sebelum menyelipkan tangannya melalui celah teralis besi dan menggapai dan **membuka kunci geser** yang ada di dalam kelas.

... pintu dibuka.

Aku dan Bu Luka langsung berlari menuju tubuh Rin yang penuh akan darah.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Teriakan dari suara setengah puber Len mengambil perhatian. Dengan suara kecil, ia berkata dengan pelan, "... Rin juga pasti tidak ingin kalian melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"... kau benar..."

Bu Luka, yang beberapa detik yang lalu hendak menangisi mayat Rin, secara teratur mundur sambil mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Mengikuti arah mata Len, aku juga ikut menyingkir.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa _kami_ harus mengalami hal semacam ini? Apa salah kami? Apa yang sudah kami lakukan hingga pantas mengalami permainan mengerikan ini? Aku tidak mengerti... _aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

"Gumiya, Nero... tolong periksa setiap penghalang besi di jendela. Sama seperti yang di ruang guru tadi."

Len, kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai detektif. Ia berlutut, memeriksa sosok Rin yang mengenaskan dari dekat. Yang kali ini, entah kenapa, tak mampu kulihat dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti biasanya.

"Rasanya sudah tidak perlu dipastikan lagi, tapi... Rin sudah mati."

"... kuh."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan sebelum jatuh bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Walau aku baru mengenal Rin hari ini, tetap saja... rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu luka mana yang menyebabkan kematian... tapi, masalah yang paling penting bukan di situ."

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri, menghadap ke arah semua orang. Aku terduduk lemas di dekat papan tulis, dengan Bu Luka yang berada di sampingku, berbagi kesedihan dengan harapan akan mengurangi sedikit beban.

Nero bersandar pada pintu. Wajahnya juga menggambarkan ketakutan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan Gumiya, tertunduk lesu, duduk di atas kursi yang ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan kaca.

Mereka semua terlihat tak peduli dengan analisis Len. Walau begitu, mereka tetap mendengarkan.

" ini benar-benar tertutup. **Setiap jendela dihalangi dengan teralis besi yang sudah dipastikan kuat, dan bahkan bagian kacanya terkunci rapat dan mustahil dibuka atau ditutup dari luar.** "

"Kedua. **Tidak ada senjata yang mungkin digunakan sebagai alat pembunuhan ditemukan di kelas ini.** _Ada kemungkinan senjata tersebut sudah dibuang melalui jendela, tapi ada juga kemungkinan masih dibawa oleh sang pembunuh._ "

"Ketiga, **dengan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci dari dalam, secara logika mustahil seseorang bisa keluar dari ruangan ini.** Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kunci geser itu bisa dikunci dari luar dengan suatu cara."

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menarik nafas,

"Lalu, terakhir. Dengan tembakan pada Kaito dan... pembunuhan ini, kita bisa menduga satu hal... ada kemungkinan bahwa ada orang lain di sekolah ini selain kita."

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Oh, keren. Dalam satu kapter dua karakter langsung mati. Bagian sulitnya mulai dari sini. Ngebuat kejadian perkara itu masih mudah, yang susah itu adalah ngebuat penyelidikannya.

... dan, wuih. Gak nyangka banyak yang mau ikutan main. Teori-teori kalian menarik semua. Bahkan saya sampe berdesir saat liat ada yang bisa nebak kalau Rin adalah domba kedua.

Kemungkinan besar ntar satu kapter satu mati. Jadi tamatnya sekitar... hmm... anggap aja kapter 6-8, deh. Saya juga enggak mau nulis panjang-panjang.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sebagai penegasan:

 **Kalian selalu bisa percaya dengan kalimat yang dibold.  
Kalimat bold adalah kebenaran objektif yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh 'kita', tidak peduli itu keluar dari narasi Miku atau diucapkan oleh seseorang.  
Kalimat bold tak pernah berisi kebohongan.**

Ini adalah hak untuk kalian, para pembaca. Jelas, para karakter enggak tahu dan enggak sadar akan hal ini.

Jelas juga, **saya enggak nandain semua hint dengan huruf bold.** Ada juga hint yang dimasukkan ke tulisan biasa. Tapi ingat, kebanyakan tulisan biasa dalam narasi adalah pandangan subjektif Miku.

Btw, saya cuma iseng nyebut pelaku dengan Elpiji kemaren. Mulai sekarng kita pake istilah 'serigala' atau 'orang kedelapan' aja, sesuai dengan cara si pelaku nyebut dirinya sendiri.

* * *

— **SBB, vs. Pembaca #02 —**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:**

"Bagaimana cara si serigala menghilang dari ruang guru?"

"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana kejadian Kasus Kaito (untuk selanjutnya, kejadian yang melibatkan suatu karakter akan disebut seperti ini) bisa terjadi?"

"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Rin bisa terjadi?"

Yah, walau rasanya pertanyaan 'siapa' itu rada enggak berguna karena jawabannya adalah si serigala.

 **Petunjuk:**

Kapter kemarin itu masih tutorial, lho. Kapter inilah _game_ yang sebenarnya baru dimulai. Petunjuk? Cari sendiri, dong. Detektif macam apa yang minta kumpulan petunjuk sama pelakunya? xdxd


	4. Episode 3: 11-11-2011, 20:10 - 20:35

_Namanya Shion Kaito._

 _Aku mengenal anak berambut biru itu saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Sepertinya kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak pertama masuk sekolah, namun baru saling mengenal saat sampai di kelas empat._

 _Ia hanya satu dari sekian anak lainnya yang tak percaya akan keberadaan sihir._

 _Ah, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku juga mulai kehilangan orang-orang yang dapat kupanggil teman satu-persatu pada saat naik ke kelas empat pula._

 _... kenapa, ya..._

 _..._

 _Namanya Kagami Rin._

 _Ia teman sepermainan yang tinggal di dekat rumah. Kami sering bermain bersama. Aku menyukainya. Ia gadis yang baik hati dan enak diajak bicara._

 _Tapi ia tidak sepertiku. Sama halnya dengan Kaito, ia juga tidak percaya bahwa sihir itu benar-benar ada._

 _Saat aku bercerita kalau Ibuku bisa memunculkan permen hanya dengan menggenggam dan membuka tangannya, ia justru memanggilku bodoh. Itu cuma sekadar trik tangan murahan, katanya. Atau saat aku bercerita tentang Ayah yang bertukar tempat dengan Ibu dalam sekejap di atas panggung. Walau ia tak mengerti, ia juga tetap menolak mengakui bahwa itu juga merupakan sihir._

 _Sayang sekali, Rin._

 _Padahal kukira kau akan mengerti._

— **(iii) —**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Ayo lanjutkan permainan kita, para manusia.  
Dua domba sudah menghilang. Lima domba masih tersisa.

Siapa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?  
Selama kau tidak bisa mengetahuinya, jawaban tak akan pernah terlihat.

Setiap misteri adalah bagian dari misteri yang lebih besar.

 **Kuperingatkan padamu, permainan ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.**

 **Catatan:**

Di episode ini saya akan mengenalkan konsep baru selain **bold kebenaran,** yaitu _italic kemungkinan/dugaan_ (masih labil mau milih nama yang mana).  
Ini adalah kalimat hipotesa, entah itu dari dialog karakter atau narasi Miku, yang **bisa saja benar, bisa saja cuma pengalih perhatian.**

Jelas, kalian bisa membedakan sendiri mana _italic_ yang dipakai buat kata asing, _flashback,_ pikiran, dan hipotesa, 'kan?

Episode sebelumnya akan diedit agar sesuai dengan konsep ini.

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPISODE 03  
11-11-2011, 20:10 – 20:35**

— **(iii) —**

Ada tiga jenis kejahatan—pembunuhan—ruang tertutup yang aku ketahui.

Pertama, ruang tertutup yang diciptakan dengan suatu trik. Pelaku mengunci pintu atau jendela dari luar setelah melakukan kejahatan, misalnya dengan bantuan benang atau alat tertentu. Untuk sementara, kematian Rin hanya bisa dijelaskan dengan hal ini.

Kedua, ruang tertutup palsu dengan pelaku bersembunyi di dalam. Pelaku mengunci lokasi kejahatan, kemudian bersembunyi di ruangan bersama dengan korban. Si pelaku lalu akan melarikan di saat para penemu mayat pergi dari ruangan, atau berpura-pura ikut menemukan mayat.

Kami sudah memeriksa setiap sudut dan tempat yang mungkin dijadikan persembunyian, dan memastikan bahwa **tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersembunyi di ruangan ini.**

Ketiga, ruang tertutup yang diciptakan oleh korban itu sendiri. Misalnya, si pelaku menusuk korban di luar ruangan. Korban yang ketakutan lalu lari ke dalam dan mengurung dirinya sendiri. Dalam kasus Rin, hal ini dipatahkan dengan **tidak ada bekas darah yang menetes di dekat pintu.**

Rin tergeletak di tengah kelas, di antara barisan terdepan meja siswa. **Ia terbaring dengan posisi menghadap bawah** , dengan darah yang sepertinya berasal dari dadanya merembes membasahi lantai.

Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu, Kagami Rin, sudah dipastikan dan tidak perlu diragukan lagi, telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

"Korban pembunuhan biasanya mati dengan mata terbuka," Len berujar sambil membelakangi mayat teman kami yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Tapi Rin mati dengan mata tertutup. Seolah-olah—"

 _Pelakunya menutupkan kelopak mata Rin dengan sengaja._ Entah itu untuk penghormatan atau karena sang pelaku hanya ingin bermain-main. Hanya dari hal itu, Len mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sudah terbiasa dalam melakukan hal ini, atau bahkan menikmatinya.

Dari 'permainan' yang ia buat ini, jelas, kita bisa menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah seseorang yang sakit jiwa—seorang sosiopat. Tidak, dilihat dari kejahatan yang sangat terorganisir, mungkin julukan psikopat lebih sesuai.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sejak kami menemukan mayat Rin.

Semuanya setuju untuk berhenti saling menuduh bahwa salah satu di antara kami adalah serigala, dan menyerahkan segala dosa pada pelaku sebenarnya yang sedang bersembunyi—sang serigala, orang kedelapan.

Len berdiri di dekat pintu.

Semua orang terduduk di dalam kelas, mendengarkan suara detik jam dinding yang biasanya tak terdengar dalam diam. Dalam situasi ekstrim ini, hanya Len yang mampu bersikap biasa.

" _Detektif yang kehilangan ketenangan tak pantas disebut sebagai detektif."_

—aku yakin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu bila salah satu di antara kami mengamuk dan menyebut sikap tenangnya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak wajar.

Len, berdiri di dekat pintu, sedang memeriksa kunci geser yang ada di bagian dalam ruangan. Ia memegang benang tipis yang didapatkan dari membongkar sedikit jahitan blazernya, memegang kedua ujungnya dan mengaitkan bagian tengah benang pada tonjolan kunci.

Secara perlahan, pemuda pirang itu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu. Sepertinya ia mencoba menggeser batang besi pada kunci itu dengan menarik benang agar memasuki posisi terkunci.

"... percuma, ya."

 **Begitu pintu ditutup dan menjepit benang, benang malah tersangkut dan tidak bisa ditarik.**

Decihan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Len cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini. Awalnya aku mengira Len cuma seorang anak aneh, tapi sekarang aku bisa melihatnya memang berusaha untuk semua yang ada di sini.

Wajah palsu yang seolah mengatakan 'ini menarik' itu sudah tak ada. Wajahnya kini sama dengan semua orang, menggambarkan ketakutan dan kebingungan yang coba ia sembunyikan sebaik mungkin.

"Dari ventilasi di atas pintu? Tidak, tidak mungkin... kunci tidak akan bergeser ke samping kalau begitu... Atau dari bawah? Sama saja. Dari jendela? Itu juga mustahil. **Sela pinggir jendela sama rapatnya dengan pintu.** **Benang tidak bisa ditarik lewat sana.** Sial! Bagaimana cara si pelaku mengunci ruangan ini dari luar?!"

"..."

"Ia... anak yang baik, ya."

Suara kecil itu terdengar dari bibir Bu Luka yang terduduk tak berdaya di sampingku. Mungkin karena perempuan di ruang ini hanya tersisa kami berdua, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu, tetap dalam keadaan termenung, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan pelukan satu arah yang ia lakukan padaku.

Airmata sudah berhenti mengalir, menyisakan bekas kering di pipi mulusnya. Namun jelas, kesedihan tak akan menguap begitu saja bersama dengan tetesan yang keluar dari pelupuk. Ia tetap memeluk dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan ikut memerhatikan Len.

Menanggapi kalimatnya tadi, aku mengangguk ringan.

"Sikap sok pintar yang membuatnya bermasalah dalam berteman dari dulu itu sekarang malah membuat aku merasa tenang... aku merasa gagal total sebagai seorang guru..."

".. eh?"

Perkataan Bu Luka barusan membuatku bingung.

"Bu Luka kenal dengan Len?"

Guru BK, setidaknya di SMA Vokajima ini, adalah guru yang jarang masuk kelas (bila bukan tak pernah sama sekali), jadi sudah sewajarnya tidak saling kenal dengan para murid. Aku sendiri tak yakin bila kebanyakan siswa kelas dua mengenal Bu Luka secara dekat.

Lalu kenapa Bu Luka yang notabene mengurus kelas dua bisa kenal dengan Len yang masih kelas satu?

"Ah, apa ia tidak cerita? Sebelum kerja di sini, Ibu dulu bekerja sebagai guru SD. Len juga kebetulan murid di sana. Dari dulu sikapnya yang merasa lebih pintar dari yang lain memang selalu menjadi masalah... tapi sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan Ibu."

Bu Luka tampaknya sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Ia yang tadinya menyebut diri sendiri dengan 'Aku' kini sudah kembali ke sosok seorang guru, menyebut diri dengan 'Ibu', sesuai dengan yang biasa ia lakukan pada murid-murid.

Aku mendengarkan dalam diam, memintanya untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Rin juga sekolah di SD yang sama. Tidak, tunggu dulu... rasanya mereka berdua bersaudara. Tapi kenapa mereka seperti tidak saling kenal? Apa Ibu salah ingat, ya...?"

... aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tidak, siapa pun yang melihat mereka seharusnya juga memikirkan hal serupa. Len dan Rin. Wajah, warna rambut, warna mata... mereka berdua sangat mirip, seolah-olah yang satu adalah versi beda kelamin dari yang lain.

Namun, nama keluarga mereka berdua jelas berlainan.

Apa orangtua mereka bercerai dan masing-masing ikut ke keluarga yang berbeda? Tidak, meskipun begitu, sikap Len yang tetap tenang saat melihat sosok kakak perempuannya terbaring tak berdaya justru malah semakin aneh.

Maksudku, walau ia juga terlihat sangat sedih dan berkeringat dingin, wajahnya tak jauh beda dari Nero dan Gumiya—seperti orang yang baru kenal hari ini, bukan sebagaimana seseorang melihat saudari yang satu rahim mati terbunuh.

"..."

Walau benar mereka sudah terpisah (setidaknya) sejak SD, mana mungkin Len hanya bersikap biasa saja melihat Rin terbunuh dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Hm... Mungkin cuma Ibu yang salah ingat. Maaf, ya."

"Ah, tidak... tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh," Bu Luka berkata dengan nada yang sedikit sendu, "Bisa-bisanya ada tiga mantan murid SD Vokazuri yang terjebak di sini bersama-sama. Padahal SD itu berada di kota lain."

"... tiga? Siapa satu orang lagi?"

"Kaito."

Begitu nama pemuda berambut biru yang tewas secara tak mengenakkan di luar jangkauan tangan kami itu mencapai telinga, seluruh tubuhku seolah membeku.

Telingaku tak mungkin salah dengar.

Bu Luka barusan, secara pasti menyebutkan nama depan Shion Kaito, siswa kelas dua yang tewas ditembaki oleh 'serigala' saat mencoba kabur dari wilayah sekolah.

Pada awalnya, kupikir ketujuh orang yang terkumpul di sini adalah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan SMA Vokajima; seorang guru, seorang lulusan, dan lima orang siswa.

Lalu kenapa, dari tujuh orang tersebut, empat di antaranya (Bu Luka sebagai guru) memiliki persamaan yang lain—Sekolah Dasar Vokazuri, yang seharusnya tak banyak lulusan sana yang masuk ke SMA ini?

Kebetulan?

—tidak, tidak mungkin.

Walau aku tidak punya hubungan dengan SD yang dimaksud, entah kenapa aku tetap merasakan kecurigaan pada hal ini. Kesamaan, hubungan. Sesuatu yang 'dimiliki' oleh semua korban—sumber, alasan, motif si pelaku.

 _... balas dendam?_

 _Pelakunya membuat permainan ini demi membalaskan dendam atas sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di SD Vokazuri?_ —tapi jika itu benar, kenapa aku yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa ini ikut terlibat?

"Miku?"

Tidak... lebih baik aku memastikan sedikit lebih jauh sebelum membuat dugaan-dugaan semacam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga menceritakan hal ini pada Len.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tiba-tiba diam. Ibu jadi khawatir."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa... mungkin."

Mengatakan itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah sudah berhasil bangkit dari kesedihan dan rasa takut yang menerpa tiada henti, aku berdiri sembari menepuk rok yang kotor oleh debu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana kok, Bu."

Meninggalkan Bu Luka yang menatap punggungku—entah kenapa aku merasa begitu—dengan tatapan sepi, aku berjalan menuju dua orang yang terduduk lesu di dekat pintu.

Orang pertama yang kuajak bicara adalah Nakajima Gumiya.

Pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata _frameless_ berbentuk persegi panjang. Rambutnya sekilas terlihat acak-acakan, tapi mungkin itu karena situasi saat ini yang sama kacaunya. Kemeja yang tadinya rapi saja bahkan sudah keluar dari celananya secara sembarangan.

Di antara ketujuh orang 'domba', ia adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan paling jauh dari 'kesamaan' yang semua orang yang terjebak di sini miliki—hubungan dengan SMA Vokajima.

"Nakajima-san."

Hal itu jelas membuatnya adalah yang paling mencurigakan—tapi percuma membahas hal itu sekarang.

Secara logika, pelaku mustahil melakukan hal yang akan menonjolkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika dipikir sebaliknya, jika pelaku tahu bahwa kami akan berpikir seperti itu, ia akan dengan sengaja menonjolkan diri sendiri.

Hal itu terus berulang. Dua langkah yang saling mengejar tanpa ujung—sebuah _perpetual check,_ gerakan dalam catur yang membuat kedua pemain terus-menerus mengulang gerakan yang sama, yang biasanya berujung pada seri atau terhentinya permainan.

"Ada apa?"

Karena itu, mencari pelaku hanya dengan logika adalah hal yang percuma—sekali lagi, hal ini kuketahui dari 'pidato' yang sebenarnya hanyalah ajang pamer pengetahuan dari Len.

"Anu...," aku berkata dengan berbisik. Entah takut didengar oleh siapa, "... apa Anda punya hubungan dengan SD Vokazuri?"

"... kenapa memangnya?"

Untuk alasan yang tak jelas, wajah Gumiya mengeras saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku. Reaksi yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui nama sekolah itu.

Apa aku harus cerita...?

—tentu saja aku harus. Kenapa aku harus takut menceritakan hal ini? Tidak ada 'serigala' di antara kami. Puisi ramalan konyol itu tak lebih dari usaha pelaku untuk mencerai-beraikan para 'peserta'. Apa yang membuatku merasa takut?

Akhirnya, aku mengatakan semua yang kudengar dari Bu Luka, serta pendapatku mengenai kebetulan yang sangat aneh itu.

"Karena itu aku berpikir... mungkin saja semua yang ada di sini punya hubungan dengan SD itu, dan motif pelaku adalah sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di sana."

"..."

Pemuda yang baru memasuki usia dua puluhan itu terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum mengangkat kepala, menatap ke arahku dan mulai berbicara,

"Adikku. Adikku... sekolah di sana."

Lagi.

Dengan ini, sudah dapat dipastikan **lima dari tujuh orang yang terjebak di sini memiliki hubungan dengan SD Vokazuri.**

Aku sudah sangat yakin akan hal itu dan mencoba mengatakan serta menanyakan hal yang sama pada Nero, namun jawaban yang kudapat benar-benar melenceng dari harapan.

"... tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama SD itu."

"..."

Buntu.

Tentu saja, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Nero akan berbohong. Namun aku yakin dengan kemampuanku dalam mengamati dan membaca ekspresi. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan indikasi berbohong.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Mungkin keluargamu... adikmu, kakakmu, atau mungkin juga temanmu, pernah bersekolah di sana?"

"Tidak," Nero menggeleng dengan mantap, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini bahkan adalah kali pertama aku mendengar nama SD Vokazuri."

"Begitu..."

Pada akhirnya, petunjuk yang kudapatkan menjadi sia-sia. Sial... padahal aku sudah yakin... pasti ada sesuatu. Tidak mungkin semuanya hanya kebetulan. Saat ini, di ruang ini... bukan, di gedung ini...

... **tidak ada kebetulan yang tidak diatur oleh sang serigala.**

Di saat semacam ini, entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan saat-saat bel pagi penanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sentimental seperti ini?

— **(iii) —**

"... begitu. Kecuali kau dan Nero, semua orang memiliki hubungan dengan SD Vokazuri... Kerja bagus, Miku. Kau menyadari apa yang tidak kusadari."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan," aku menyela pujian (masih diragukan) yang dilontarkan oleh Len, "Apa kau dan Rin benar-benar bersaudara, seperti yang Bu Luka bilang?"

"..."

Wajah Len, untuk pertama kalinya, menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi baru. Tak pantas rasanya memikirkan hal ini sekarang, tapi entah kenapa, aku menyukai hal itu.

Wajah itu... wajah kesulitan berbicara.

Menggigit bibir bawah, sorot mata tak terfokus—merasa tak yakin apakah ia harus berbicara, juga tak yakin bagaimana cara mengubah pikirannya menjadi kata-kata.

Mungkin karena aku memang suka mengamati ekspresi manusia, sehingga ketertarikanku terhadap bermacam-macam ekspresi yang bisa muncul di wajah Len sebagai seseorang yang terkenal _emotionless_ muncul di saat yang salah.

Ah, tidak. Aku benar-benar tak boleh berpikir seperti ini sekarang.

"... ah, maaf. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika tak ingin. Aku hanya bertanya karena ingin tahu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Len menggeleng pelan. "Kami 'pernah' menjadi saudara dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat... benar-benar singkat, sehingga hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain sebagai orang asing... Sesuatu seperti itu."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam.

Menanyakan hal ini saja adalah hal yang salah. Aku tak ingin mengorek hal yang tak ia ingin diketahui oleh orangnya sendiri lebih dalam lagi.

"Miku, maaf. Tapi sekarang aku akan menjelaskan hipotesaku mengenai keadaan saat ini. Tolong ingat—dan kalau bisa, hapalkan dengan baik-baik."

"Eh? Hanya aku?"

"—cuma kau yang bisa aku percaya."

"... tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga," pemuda berambut kuning itu membuang wajah, "Aku tidak tahu angka berapa yang tertulis di atas bulu dombaku... karena itu, setidaknya kau harus tahu apa yang sudah berhasil aku pahami."

"Tapi, kalau begitu lebih baik kau menjelaskan ke semua orang, 'kan?"

"Aku... tidak bisa. Tolong jangan tanyakan alasannya sekarang. Yang pasti, kau harus mendengarkan semua hasil analisaku, dan mengingatnya baik-baik."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Jika yang mendengarkan perkataan Len ini adalah diri satu jam yang lalu, mungkin saat ini aku sudah menamparnya dan menghina dengan segala kata yang mewakili rasa jijik atau semacamnya.

Tapi yang kulakukan saat ini hanyalah mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

... sialan. Ini pasti gara-gara apa yang Len lakukan padaku di lantai satu tadi.

"Ini adalah hipotesa berdasarkan teori 'serigala adalah orang kedelapan'. Aku juga sudah memikirkan tentang teori 'serigala benar-benar ada di antara kita', tapi untuk saat ini, hanya teori orang kedelapan yang masuk akal. Dengarkan baik-baik."

"... hm."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" _Pertama, si serigala pada awalnya benar-benar ada di ruang guru. Setelah membuat pengumuman, ia segera bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan yang tak terkunci_ —kemungkinan besar kelas dekat dengan tangga."

Itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan hipotesa Len sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau pelakunya menggunakan rekaman...

... ah, begitu.

Karena Kaito, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin 'menghilangkan rekaman' sudah terbunuh oleh peluru yang mungkin ditembakkan oleh 'si serigala', maka jelas, Kaito segera dihapuskan dari daftar tersangka.

Apalagi dengan tembakan yang terdengar saat semua orang ada di lantai satu. Fakta ini secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa _orang kedelapan benar-benar ada di sekolah ini._

Oleh sebab itu, Len terpaksa merubah dugaannya.

" _Saat kita sibuk berada di dalam ruang guru, si serigala dengan mudah keluar dari kelas dan langsung pergi ke lantai atas tanpa terdengar oleh kita_. Ia yakin kita akan mencoba keluar dari satu-satunya kaca yang tak dipasangi teralis besi, dan segera menembak orang yang keluar dari sana."

"..."

"Lalu, saat Kaito sudah tewas dan semua orang dalam keadaan panik, _Rin yang terpisah dari yang lain, entah secara sengaja atau tidak, bertemu dengan si serigala di lantai dua. Pelaku lalu menciptakan ruang tertutup, kemudian kembali bersembunyi_ —kali ini, kemungkinan besar di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua ini, tapi bisa saja di lantai tiga."

Semua itu... terdengar masuk akal. Keberadaan 'orang kedelapan' ini benar-benar menjelaskan hampir semua misteri yang sudah terjadi. Kecuali—

"... lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara orang kedelapan ini membuka pintu kelas yang terkunci, dan menciptakan ruangan tertutup untuk... membunuh Rin...?"

Len menarik nafas panjang,

"... tidak."

"Eh...?"

"Aku benar-benar... tidak tahu..."

"..."

Jika Len yang memiliki kecerdasan tertinggi di antara kami bertujuh, serta yang paling mengenal dunia misteri dari buku-buku detektif yang ia baca saja tidak tahu, lalu bagaimana bisa kami memecahkannya?

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya (sampai sekarang aku masih mencoba menolak hal ini), tapi... setelah berpikir dengan lebih jauh, jelas-jelas Len adalah satu-satunya harapan kami.

... Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri.

Kenapa hanya dengan hal memalukan yang Len lakukan padaku kurang dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, pandanganku terhadapnya jadi benar-benar berubah?

— **(iii) —**

"Ah... waktunya."

Saat aku mengingat kembali kejadian di lantai satu, mau tak mau aku jadi teringat akan waktu kejadian... yang setelah saat itu, sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu.

Len, menyadari secara penuh arti dari kata-kata yang aku gumamkan, kali ini (untungnya) tanpa menarik tangan seorang gadis seenaknya, ikut melirik ke benda penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

—jam 8 lewat 27 menit.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu, seolah menggantikan tugas Gumiya sebagai satu-satunya pria dewasa di sini, mengangkat suaranya dengan segera,

"Semuanya harus tetap tenang. Kalau kita semua tetap bersama seperti ini, pelaku pasti tidak akan berani mencoba menyerang."

"..."

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Tidak, semuanya mungkin mendengarkan. Walau kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang anak kelas satu, apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang wajar disepakati bersama.

Tiga menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan untuk kematian domba selanjutnya. Semua orang terlihat ketakutan dalam diam. Nero yang memang tak banyak bicara makin bermandikan keringat dingin, sedangkan Gumiya mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya dibalik wajah tenang.

Sebentar lagi.

Jika dalam tiga menit kami tetap bersama, pelaku harusnya tak akan dapat bergerak. Walau kami harus berada satu ruangan bersama mayat Rin sepanjang malam, hal itu tak sebanding bila nyawa kami semua akan selamat.

Lalu—

 _DOR!_

Itu, tak salah lagi, **bunyi yang sama dengan letupan yang terdengar saat Kaito bersimbah darah.** Bila telingaku tak salah, maka tak perlu diragukan bahwa **bunyi tersebut terdengar dari lantai atas.**

Tanpa perlu menunggu, ekspresi kaget yang menghiasi wajah kami berlima langsung berganti dengan wajah ketakutan.

Bu Luka, menutup telinga sambil memeluk lutut, terus menerus menggumamkan, _"Tidak tidak tidak... jangan lagi... kumohon... jangan lagi... hentikan semua ini..."_

Sementara aku dan Len sama-sama terdiam di tempat, Gumiya langsung menarik kenop pintu dan membukanya. Ia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap ingin keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tunggu dulu, Nakajima-san! Kau tidak dengar kataku tadi?! Sebaiknya kita tetap berkumpul di sini!"

Gumiya, tanpa berbalik, hanya dengan menunjukkan punggungnya, berkata dengan suara yang entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin,

"Kau yang tuli, Kagamine. Pelakunya jelas-jelas memiliki pistol. Berada di ruang tertutup seperti ini malah menguntungkannya. Apa kau mau lima domba di sini mati dalam sekejap?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah, maaf," pria berambut hijau itu menoleh, menunjukkan wajah dingin di balik kacamata. "—Maksudku empat domba. Jangan harap aku mau mengurung diri di ruang yang sama dengan serigala."

"Kau masih membicarakan puisi itu?!"

Perkataannya refleks memancingku untuk marah. Mengabaikan bahasa sopan yang seharusnya kugunakan kepada orang yang lebih tua, aku berteriak dan mengeluarkan apa yang aku pikirkan,

"Itu jelas-jelas dibuat untuk memecah belah dan membuat kita semua saling menuduh satu sama lain! Kalau serigala memang ada di antara kita, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan kematian Kaito?! **Saat itu semua orang berada di lantai satu** , tak ada yang punya kesempatan untuk menembak Kaito!"

"Apa kau tahu cara melakukan pembunuhan yang sempurna?"

"... eh?"

"—menyuruh orang lain melakukannya untukmu."

Fakta yang ia sajikan membuatku—tidak, kami terdiam. Aku tidak bisa membantah. Tak ada kata maupun alasan di kepalaku yang mampu mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah argumen tak berlandasan.

"Jadi...," Len memotong kalimatnya. Dia melanjutkan kalimat dengan wajah yang seolah menelan pil pahit, "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa salah satu di antara kita adalah serigala yang bergerak menggunakan orang kedelapan?"

"..."

Teori itu... memecahkan harga diri Kagamine Len. Benar. Teori yang menggabungkan dua teori yang diciptakan oleh Len, namun secara bersamaan, menghancurkan keduanya.

'Teori serigala benar-benar berada di antara kami'. 'Teori serigala adalah orang kedelapan'. Gumiya, tanpa perlu mendengarkan hipotesa Len, langsung mengambil keputusan dan menciptakan teorinya sendiri,

'Teori serigala ada di antara kami berlima dan bergerak dengan memerintahkan orang kedelapan'.

Hipotesa yang diungkapkan oleh Gumiya adalah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di dunia misteri—karena itu, harga diri Len saat ini seolah dihancurkan.

—tidak. Sejak awal, bahkan teori keberadaan orang kedelapan itu sendiri sudah merupakan penyimpangan dari genre misteri yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena itu, bagi seorang Kagamine Len, teori yang dibuat oleh Gumiya adalah garam yang ditabur di atas luka.

" _Pelaku adalah orang yang melakukan pembunuhan._ Bila pelaku bergerak menggunakan pembunuh bayaran, bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut sebagai misteri?! Itu bukan misteri! Misteri semacam ini... misteri semacam ini... adalah... misteri yang cacat..."

"... kau harusnya lebih banyak menonton film mafia dan konspirasi daripada membaca novel detektif, Kagamine."

—lalu, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan, Nakajima Gumiya segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Len, walau masih tak setuju dengan pendapat Gumiya, juga ikut mengejarnya.

Nero masih terdiam di tempat.

Dari tatapan matanya, ia bertanya padaku apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Apakah kami harus ikut berlari bersama mereka berdua? Atau tetap di sini, menjaga Bu Luka yang... tak berdaya?

Aku berpikir dengan cepat.

Pelaku berada di lantai tiga. **Tangga untuk naik dan turun hanya ada satu** , terletak di tengah gedung. Jika kami berlari ke lantai atas, maka seharusnya pelaku tidak akan bisa turun ke bawah tanpa bertemu.

Karena itu, seharusnya, secara logika, walau kami meninggalkan Bu Luka sendirian di sini bersama mayat Rin, ia seharusnya aman. Kami tak perlu memaksanya untuk berlari dengan kondisi tak berdaya seperti itu.

"... ayo kita kejar mereka."

Nero, masih tanpa kata, berdiri dari duduknya dan ikut melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu dan menggeser kunci dari jendela yang tak berkaca, aku berkata pada Bu Luka,

"Tolong jangan ke mana-mana. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir... kami akan segera kembali. Pelakunya ada di lantai tiga, jadi selama Bu Luka tetap di sini, semuanya aman... karena itu, tolong... jangan pergi ke mana pun sebelum kami kembali."

Bu Luka, masih mengurung diri di dalam pelukan lututnya, mengangguk pelan di tengah isakan tangis yang timbul akibat tak dapat menahan rasa takut. Dengan perasaan sedikit tak tega, aku dan Nero segera berlari ke arah tangga.

— _seharusnya aku tahu._

 _Benar. Seharusnya saat itu aku sadar._

 _Meninggalkan Bu Luka sendirian adalah sebuah kesalahan besar._

 _Seharusnya waktu itu aku memaksanya untuk ikut bersama kami. Kenapa aku tak bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk?_

 _Seharusnya aku sadar. Seharusnya aku sadar. Seharusnya aku sadar._ _ **Bahwa suara yang berada di lantai tiga itu jelas-jelas merupakan pengalih perhatian.**_

— _bahwa hingga tiba saatnya bel berbunyi, segala jenis logika tidak ada artinya di gedung ini._

— **(iii) —**

Aku dan Nero sampai di puncak tangga. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur ke bawah. Jika pelakunya ingin melarikan diri dari lantai tiga, mau tak mau ia harus lewat sini.

Meski pun pelakunya menggunakan pistol, jika salah satu di antara kami tertembak, yang satunya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pelakunya—atau setidaknya begitulah harapan bodoh kami.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Len serta Gumiya kembali. Mungkin karena tangga yang berada di bagian tengah, mereka berdua memeriksa koridor kiri dan kanan dengan cara berpencar, masing-masing mencari sumber suara—atau justru pelaku itu sendiri.

Namun, sekali lagi, entah sudah diduga atau tidak, hasilnya nihil.

"Lagi-lagi... kalian benar-benar terus berada di sini, 'kan?!"

Len berteriak. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Iya," aku menanggapinya dengan suara lembut, "Aku dan Nero sudah menjaga tangga ini tak lebih dari satu menit setelah kalian pergi dari kelas. Kami sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang berlari ke sini."

"... si pelaku entah bagaimana sebenarnya tidak ada di lantai tiga. Lalu entah bagaimana juga, si pelaku membuat suara tembakan palsu untuk memancing kita semua."

Daripada hipotesa atau teori, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Len barusan lebih mirip seperti dugaan putus asa.

Gumiya, seolah mengambil alih posisi Len sebagai detektif, mulai berbicara,

"Kelas 2-D terletak di ujung koridor. Bahkan kalau ada orang yang naik turun tangga, kita tidak akan sadar. Apalagi kita berlima terus berada di ruangan itu selama hampir setengah jam."

Pria berambut hijau dan berkacamata itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan,

"Orang kedelapan, dengan cara tertentu _, menciptakan suara tembakan palsu di lantai tiga untuk memancing kita ke sini. Ia sebenarnya bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua atau satu, lalu bergerak setelah semua orang terpancing ke lantai tiga._ "

"Tunggu dulu..."

Suaraku terdengar terbata-bata. Lutut yang membantu berdiri seolah menjadi lunglai dalam sekejap. Mataku, tanpa diperintah, langsung mengalami sensasi panas seolah ingin meluapkan air mata sesegera mungkin.

Kalau begitu... kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan—

"Ia mungkin ingin menyerang orang yang berlari paling belakang atau semacamnya."

"... Bu Luka... di mana?"

Pertanyaan dari Len membuat aku dan Nero terdiam.

"... kalian meninggalkannya?! Kalian meninggalkan Bu Luka sendirian?!"

 _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?! Kenapa aku dan Nero malah menjaga tangga di lantai tiga berdua?! Kenapa kami tidak menjaga tugas dan membuat salah satu di antara kami menjaga lantai dua?!_

Aku, berbalik dengan cepat, ingin segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang kelas tertutup di mana Bu Luka seharusnya masih menunggu—

"—tidak perlu."

Aku menoleh secara perlahan.

Sosok Gumiya yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan dingin, tak melihat ke arahku atau pun salah satu di antara orang-orang yang sedang berada di sini. Mata pemuda berambut hijau itu—

—menatap ke luar jendela.

 **Domba ketiga akan tergantung, menjadi darah dan tulang.**

Darah adalah merah. Tulang adalah putih. Hal apa yang memiliki warna merah dan putih, dan berada dalam posisi tergantung? Apa? Apa? Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. _Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya._

Aku terus mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Baik aku dan Nero bisa melihat tiang itu jika mengintip dari jendela untuk sesaat saja. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang melakukan itu. Yang kami lakukan hanya berdiri di depan tangga, mengawasi koridor kiri dan kanan seperti orang bodoh.

 _Kenapa kami tidak menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar suara aneh yang mungkin terdengar? Kenapa kami tidak menengok luar jendela untuk melihat apa yang mungkin terlihat?_

Sial. Sial. Sial sial sial. Apa-apaan ini. Apa-apaan ini. APA-APAAN INI?!

 _Dari balik air yang terus-menerus keluar dari pelupuk mata, aku secara pasti melihatnya. Bagai bunga sakura di musim semi, rambut guru bimbingan konseling yang baru kami kenal hari ini berkibar dengan indahnya._

— **Bu Luka, tanpa diragukan lagi, telah mati tergantung di tiang bendera.**

* * *

— **BERSAMBUNG** —

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... oke. Ini gara-gara saya maksain diri pengen ngebuat adegan digantung di tiang bendera. Ada beberapa _ass pull_ yang terjadi di sini, dan saya enggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa untuk ngebuatnya terlihat lebih wajar tanpa melakukan perubahan besar-besaran.

(1). Luka yang ketakutan justru ditinggal di dalam kelas. _Itu tolol._ Tadinya pengen ngebuat dia ikut lari, tapi ditangkap dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh Miku dan Nero. _Tapi itu lebih tolol lagi._

(2). Miku dan Nero yang enggak sadar ada orang yang ngegantung Luka di tiang bendera. Untung-untungan banget. Mana ada penjahat sepinter 'serigala' yang mau ngelakuin hal kek gitu.

(3). Saya gak tau di Jepang ada tiang bendera atau enggak, jadi anggap aja bentuknya kayak yang ada di Indonesia. Yah, pintu kelasnya aja bukan yang geser, jadi harusnya kalian sudah sadar kalau SMA Vokajima ini 'gak jejepangan banget'.

Ah, terus... genre drama mungkin bakal diganti jadi suspense. Gak punya waktu buat ngedrama, takutnya malah manjang-manjangin cerita dan ngilangin mood tegangnya.

Siapa narator segmen pertama? Akan terjawab bersama aliran waktu.

* * *

— **SBB, vs. Pembaca #03 —**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:**

"Bagaimana cara si serigala menciptakan suara tembakan di lantai ketiga?"  
"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Luka bisa terjadi?"

Pertanyaan kedua mungkin baru bisa kamu jawab setelah ngebaca episode selanjutnya, soalnya saya belum naruh petunjuk apapun selain **Gumiya, Len, Nero dan Miku benar-benar berada di lantai tiga.**

Ada yang sadar kalau tulisan bold semakin sedikit? Itu semua demi menaikkan tingkat kesulitan. Chapter depan bakal lebih sulit lagi (kayaknya).

Tapi tenang. Sebagai gantinya, di chapter ini sudah dikenalkan tiga teori utama yang mungkin bisa kalian gunakan. Jelas, saya enggak akan ngasih tahu mana yang benar.

(1). Teori serigala benar-benar ada di antara mereka (teori misteri).  
(2). Teori serigala adalah orang kedelapan (teori horor).  
(3). Teori serigala ada di antara mereka dan bekerja sama dengan orang kedelapan (teori konspirasi).

(nama lain tiap-tiap teori cuma saya buat untuk senang-senang, jadi silahkan abaikan)

Dan, tentang _italic dugaan/kemungkinan..._ Itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau enggak. Ini cuma untuk nandain bagian penting dari kebenaran. /elah


	5. Episode 4: 11-11-2011, 20:35 - 21:05

_Bu Luka adalah guru yang baik._

 _Ia selalu peduli dan memberikan perhatian serta afeksi bagai orangtua yang sebenarnya kepada murid-murid yang ia asuh. Terutama pada murid bermasalah yang ia undang secara spesial ke ruang guru._

 _Aku juga salah satunya._

" _***-san, lagi-lagi aku harus memanggilmu ke kantor. Kali ini kamu tahu apa salahmu?"_

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _Kata yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh mulutku adalah 'aku tidak melakukan kesalahan', tapi entah kenapa aku tahu, hal itu justru akan menambah masalah. Sebab itu, aku mengucapkan kejujuran,_

 _Aku ingin membuat mereka percaya pada sihir, aku menjawab._

" _Rasanya Ibu sudah dari dulu terus mengatakan ini padamu._ _ **Sihir itu tidak ada.**_ _"_

 _Kebenaran objektif yang tercetak tebal terucap dari bibir guru baik hati itu. Kebenaran objektif yang menyayat kepercayaan yang aku miliki. Kebenaran objektif yang menghina apa yang memberiku kebahagiaan._

 _... Ibu tahu bagaimana cara merubah pendapat subjektif menjadi sebuah kebenaran objektif?_

 _Aku bertanya begitu._

 _Ekspresi bingung yang hadir di wajah menawan Bu Luka sudah cukup untuk mewakili bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku bicarakan._

 _Jika semua orang percaya, maka itu menjadi kebenaran. Benar... karena itu, untuk membuat keberadaan sihir menjadi sebuah kebenaran objektif, aku harus membuat semuanya percaya._

 _Kebenaran tidak hanya satu. Sebuah kebohongan akan menjadi kebenaran bila semua orang mempercayainya._

 _Aku harus... membuat semuanya... percaya._

— _dan Bu Luka juga tidak mau mempercayaiku._

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Tiga mundur, empat tersisa.  
Kali ini pun domba yang mundur dari panggung akan bertambah satu.

Hei. Apa kalian serius bermain?  
Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengundur waktu bila kalian bisa memecahkan misteriku, kenapa kalian malah memilih duduk ketakutan menunggu kematian?

Dalam dua jam, semuanya akan berakhir.  
Dalam dua jam, serigala akan tertawa, bermandikan darah domba.

 **Setiap misteri adalah bagian dari misteri yang lebih besar.**

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPISODE 04  
11-11-2011, 20:35 – 21:10**

* * *

"Jangan. Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kaito? Kalau kau mencoba kabur keluar, si pelaku tanpa ragu akan menembakmu."

Tangan ringkih milik Len menggenggam pundakku. Seolah mengerti, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tanpa ragu langsung mencegah aku kala membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau mau Bu Luka dalam keadaan seperti itu sepanjang malam?!"

"—kau mau mati sekarang?"

Kalimat tanya—bukan, sindiran singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku terpaksa untuk diam. Aku hanya menggigit lidah, sebelum membuang wajah ke lantai.

Dengan terpaksa, aku menelan kembali amarah yang menyangkut di tenggorokan.

"... benar. Maafkan aku."

Telapak tangan Len yang basah akan keringat menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek, ia tetap mengelus kepala ini secara perlahan, seolah mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Jika boleh aku katakan, sejujurnya aku kesal dengan sikapnya saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, lagi-lagi, aku memilih untuk tetap diam hingga tangannya pergi dengan sendiri.

Beralih dariku, Len menghadap ke arah dua 'peserta' laki-laki lain yang bersandar pada dinding yang menghadap ke luar. Tujuan utama bola mata laki-laki itu adalah Nakajima Gumiya.

"Mari susun kembali fakta yang kita ketahui."

Awalnya aku mengira arah mata Len menandakan bahwa yang akan ia lakukan adalah menuduh Gumiya sebagai serigala, tapi ternyata bukan. Ia jelas-jelas menatapnya demi mengajak berdiskusi.

" **Bila dilihat dari sini, ada tali yang melingkar di leher Bu Luka. Tali baru itu diikat ke tali bendera yang lalu ditarik untuk menaikkan Bu Luka hingga sekitar setengah tiang** ," Len menjelaskan.

Gumiya, yang mendengarkan sambil menatap luar jendela, meneruskan dengan apa yang ia ketahui,

" **Pelaku tidak ada di lantai tiga.** _Tidak salah lagi, pelaku pasti bersembunyi di lantai satu atau dua—_ mungkin sebaiknya kita menelusuri ruangan di setiap lantai satu-persatu."

"... ia membawa pistol... apa yang akan kita lakukan bila bertemu dengannya...?" Nero berkata dengan nada gugup.

Len, menerima argumen Nero, menjelaskan pemikirannya, "Lebih baik kita tidak mencarinya. _Ia bisa menembak Kaito tanpa meleset satu kali pun._ Bukan mustahil ia bisa menembak kita berempat sekaligus."

Gumiya mengangguk.

Len, berjalan terlebih dahulu, berkata dengan pelan,

"Ada kemungkinan pelaku meninggalkan petunjuk di kelas. Lebih baik kita kembali ke sana."

 **— (iv) —**

Kami memasuki ruangan kelas 2-D dengan langkah yang gontai.

"... sudah cukup..."

Seolah tak cukup, seolah tak puas dengan memainkan mayat seorang gadis remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa, si pelaku yang sepertinya tak mengenal apa yang disebut kemanusiaan, sekali lagi, menambah daftar perbuatan yang... sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, untuk malam mengerikan ini.

Ruang kelas 2-D, tempat di mana aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Bu Luka sendirian. Di dalam ruang yang sekarang bisa dibuka dan ditutup dengan mudah karena ketiadaan jendela di dekat kunci geser, kami menemukan sebuah surat.

 _ **Sang pengajar tergantung setengah tiang sebagai penghormatan terakhir setelah meninggalkan dunia ini.**_

 _ **Tubuh domba yang tak berdosa, yang sudah kehilangan perannya, diangkat menggunakan sihir, menyisakan garis merah sebagai jejak nyawa.**_

 _ **Ikuti dan pujalah diriku.**_

 _ **Aku, yang mampu menembus segala ruang dan waktu.**_

Letak surat yang tertulis di atas kertas putih bernoda merah itu—adalah tempat di mana seharusnya tubuh Rin berada.

Di atas genangan darah yang sebelumnya ditutupi oleh mayat Rin, di atas setumpuk cairan kental berwarna merah yang aku duga berasal dari dada gadis kecil itu, sebuah kertas persegi panjang terletak begitu saja, seolah bertukar tempat dengan tubuh.

Sesuai dengan isi surat 'penghormatan' dari si Serigala, bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh sang gadis, bersama dengan surat tak menyenangkan tersebut, bekas tetesan darah yang menuju ke luar ruangan terlihat dengan jelas.

Titik per titik, dengan jarak yang teratur.

"... kita ikuti?"

Pertanyaan Len dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Gumiya. Nero tak bicara apa-apa. Wajah ketakutannya sudah cukup mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Bersama dengan ludah yang aku telan, kami mengikutinya.

Dengan perasaan takut yang sungguh membuat situasi menjadi tak nyaman, kami secara perlahan mengikuti jejak darah yang seolah sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pelaku. Langkah demi langkah, tetes demi tetes.

Garis terputus berwarna merah itu masuk ke dalam kamar kecil untuk untuk para siswi. Yang sialnya, namun sudah dapat diduga—sekali lagi— **berada dalam posisi terkunci.** Terbukti dari usaha Len untuk membuka pintu tersebut yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Tak seperti pintu pada ruang kelas, pintu kamar kecil hanyalah pintu tipis yang seolah terbuat dari bahan mirip plastik. Sebagai siswi SMA yang rajin menggunakan tempat ini sebagai alasan untuk kabur dari pelajaran, aku tahu. **Pintu ini tak memiliki lubang kunci, namun memiliki kunci geser yang berada di bagian dalam.**

Semua orang memandang pintu yang tak dapat dibuka ini dengan muak. Gumiya bahkan sudah menendang pintu plastik tersebut berkali-kali, membuatnya kotor oleh debu di sepatunya.

"Bantu aku mendobraknya."

Tanpa perlu diperintah lebih lanjut, Len dan Nero langsung ikut meminjamkan bahu. Tak perlu bunyi tambahan yang keluar dari mulut. Mereka menabrak pintu plastik tersebut sekuat tenaga, secara bersama-sama dengan bahu mereka.

— _bruak!_

Pintu terbuka.

Tak peduli lagi bahwa ini seharusnya adalah wilayah yang tak boleh dimasuki oleh laki-laki, mereka bertiga masuk terlebih dahulu daripada aku yang masih menyusun kembali pikiran setelah kematian Bu Luka.

"... _gh,_ lagi-lagi."

Gumiya mengeluh. Ia berdecih kesal. Aku langsun mengerti apa penyebabnya.

 **Seperti dugaan, kunci geser yang berada di dalam berada dalam posisi terkunci. Kunci tersebut terlepas dari tempatnya dan terpelanting, bersamaan dengan dijebolnya pintu.**

"Lagi-lagi ruang tertutup, ya...," ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Len secara terang-terangan dipenuhi dengan nada lelah.

Kali ini tanpa perlu perintah dari siapa pun, Nero yang dari awal memang tak banyak berperan langsung memeriksa teralis besi yang mengekang jendela kecil yang menuju ke luar,

"Benar-benar kuat. **Dia tidak mungkin lari lewat sini.** "

Mataku langsung menuju ke lokasi terakhir jejak darah yang melalui bagian bawah pintu itu menuju—sebuah bilik kloset. **Yang dari tanda warna yang terletak di atas kenop pertanda sedang digunakan, bilik ini terkunci dari dalam.**

"..."

Len, secara hati-hati, mengintip dari celah yang ada di bawah. Sedangkan Gumiya, dengan tubuh tingginya, langsung melompat dan meraih bagian atas pintu.

Dari kesaksian mereka berdua, **Rin terduduk di lantai dengan setengah dari bagian atas tubuhnya berada di atas kloset duduk yang tertutup.**

" _Pelaku masuk ke dalam bilik, menaruh mayat, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia kemudian memanjat lewat celah atas—atau bisa saja merangkak dari bawah, lalu keluar dan mengunci ruangan ini dari luar..._ hanya ini yang bisa dipikirkan olehku."

Len mendesah lemah.

Gumiya juga sependapat. Ia tak bisa memikirkan teori lain yang lebih memuaskan daripada yang diutarakan oleh pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"... hentikan... aku tidak mau lagi... hentikan semua ini..."

Rintihan yang keluar dari bibirku adalah satu-satunya suara manusia yang terdengar. Tiga pria yang tersisa hanya mampu terdiam, dengan wajah kaku tak bisa apa-apa.

"Apa... yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pelaku?"

Nero bertanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia bertanya atas dasar keingintahuan, ketakutan, atau hanya untuk memecahkan selimut keheningan yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

"Bermain... mungkin."

Jawaban yang diajukan oleh Gumiya memang masuk akal. Tidak, mungkin hanya itu jawaban yang tepat. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain kenapa sang pelaku mau repot-repot melakukan ini semua.

Kalau motifnya adalah dendam—seperti yang aku duga, ia seharusnya langsung membunuh kami semua, bukan bersusah payah hanya demi menyusun panggung permainan ini.

Panggung... permainan.

"Kita melupakan sesuatu," Len, dengan nada tegas, tiba-tiba berkata, "Benar! Kita melupakannya! Tidak, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas... tapi aku abaikan karena menganggapnya hanya omong kosong..."

"Apa? Apa yang sudah kita lupakan?"

Bahkan tanpa perlu Gumiya bertanya, aku sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Len—

"—dariawal si pelaku memang mengajak kita bermain. Ia ingin kita memecahkan misteri yang sudah dia ciptakan sebelum misteri selanjutnya muncul! Sialan, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?!"

"... ah, benar juga," Gumiya, dengan wajah yang tak menatap kemari, melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tiap kali kita berhasil memecahkan satu misteri, waktu kematian domba berikutnya akan diundur 30 menit. Kalau kita bisa terus membeli waktu hingga tengah malam, maka kita yang menang."

"Kalau begitu... kita sudah kalah? Sekarang sudah jam sembilan, masih tiga jam sebelum tengah malam. Kalaupun kita bisa memecahkan misteri kematian Bu Luka sekarang, kita masih harus menjawab enam misteri lagi—dan kita tinggal berempat sekarang."

 _Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa itu berarti satu-persatu dari kami berempat akan terus terbunuh dan menjadi bagian dari permainan misteri Si Serigala._

Argumen Nero segera dibalas oleh Gumiya. Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, pria berkacamata itu menyuarakan pendapatnya,

"Mungkin saja yang dimaksud dengan 'yang sebelumnya' oleh pelaku bukan hanya satu yang terjadi sebelumnya, melainkan semua misteri yang sudah terjadi—tunggu dulu, tapi jika benar begitu... walaupun kita memecahkan semua misteri, dan terus mengundur waktu, yang bisa bertahan hidup hanya ada satu atau dua orang."

"Ah, atau mungkin begini? Karena si pelaku menyebutkan 'misteri', dan bukan 'pembunuhan', bisa saja yang ia ingin agar kita pecahkan adalah semua kejadian misterius yang sudah ia ciptakan."

... kenapa? Pernyataan dari Len, bukan mendengarkan diskusi mereka, membuatku bertanya dalam pikiran.

Padahal sudah tiga orang terbunuh dengan cara yang sangat kejam dan tak manusiawi, kenapa kalian malah membicarakan permainan gila yang tak masuk di akal ini seolah-olah bahwa ini adalah benar-benar sebuah permainan?

Apa kalian semua sudah gila?

Apa berada di dalam kondisi ekstrem semacam ini, di mana tiga orang tewas secara berturut-turut secara mengenaskan dalam rentang waktu kurang dari dua jam ini telah membuat kalian semua kehilangan kewarasan?

... tidak... kurasa aku yang salah.

Mereka ingin segera keluar dari sini.

Aku pun begitu.

Jelas, aku pun tak mau berlama-lama lagi di sini. Siapa pula yang mengiginkannya? Aku ingin segera pulang, melompat ke ranjang, dan berdoa bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi satu malam.

—sayangnya tidak begitu.

Di saat mereka bertiga sedang berdiskusi, yang kulakukan hanyalah menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat menyedihkan sembari terus menusuk telapak tangan dengan kuku sendiri, memberikan rasa sakit demi memberikan rangsangan agar kesadaranku segera kembali ke realita.

Namun sekali lagi kukatakan, sayangnya tidak begitu **. Ini... bukan mimpi.**

Aku benar-benar berada di sini, dengan kesadaran yang utuh, terkurung di dalam gedung sekolah bersama enam—dan kini tiga—orang lainnya, terpaksa menyaksikan permainan tak waras yang dibuat oleh pelaku yang mengaku berada di antara kami.

"Jika pendapatmu benar, kita harus mencoba mendaftar ulang hal-hal aneh yang sudah terjadi."

Suara Len mengembalikan aku dari lamunan panjang yang terjadi di dalam pikiran. Meski begitu, aku masih tak memiliki niat untuk berjalan ke arah mereka dan ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Pertama, pintu yang terkunci tiba-tiba terbuka saat terdengar suara ' _klik'_ dari _speaker_ ," Gumiya berkata dengan tenang, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Kedua, 'pengumuman' yang hanya bisa dilakukan dari ruang guru, tapi tak ada apapun saat kita ada di sana," Len melanjutkan daftar. "Yah, tapi ini bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah apabila pelaku sudah melarikan diri saat kita sampai di ruang guru."

"Ketiga, mayat Rin yang dipindahkan dari ruang 2-D di lantai dua ke WC perempuan di lantai satu. Ditambah dengan tiga kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya—kita dapat enam kasus."

Len tersenyum tipis, seolah-olah kami sudah mendapatkan secercah harapan.

"Ditambah tiga kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya, kita memiliki enam misteri untuk dipecahkan. Kalau kita berhasil memecahkan semuanya, kita mampu mengundur tiga jam hingga tengah malam—itu jika si serigala ini berkata jujur dan benar-benar akan membebaskan kita."

Tapi itu... aneh.

Mau tak mau, setelah mendengar diskusi mereka, aku sendiri juga mulai ikut berpikir. Karena itu, hal pertama yang hadir di kepalaku, jika memang benar pelaku ingin kami menyelesaikan permainan yang ia buat, maka ini semua sangat aneh.

... tapi... bila aku mengutarakan keanehan ini sekarang, situasi saat ini akan bertambah buruk. Apa sebaiknya aku harus tetap diam—

"Kalau begitu, ada satu hal yang harus dipastikan," Gumiya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, "Jika memang benar pelakunya ingin kita menyelesaikannya, itu berarti... ia harus mendengarkan jawaban yang kita buat."

 **Si pelaku tidak menyebutkan suatu tempat atau pun suatu cara agar ia bisa memastikan bahwa jawaban yang kami temukan adalah benar.**

"Apa... maksudnya?"

Nero, yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Gumiya, bertanya dengan keringat dingin yang terus membasahi dahi.

Menarik nafas, Len menjawab,

"Si serigala ingin mendengar jawaban kita, tapi ia tak memberi tahu kita bagaimana cara untuk memberikan jawaban... alasannya cuma satu."

 **Si pelaku bisa, dan kemungkinan, selalu memerhatikan kita sejak awal.**

"Sudah kuduga... sudah kuduga!"

 _Trak!_

Cermin yang menggantung di dinding kamar mandi perempuan ini berhantaman dengan kepalan tangan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Seolah meninggalkan imej pria dewasa yang rapi, ia berteriak dengan penuh tuduh,

"Salah satu di antara kita adalah serigala—atau orang yang bekerja sama dengan memberikan informasi kita ke pembunuh yang bersembunyi di dalam sekolah ini! Siapa?! Dari kalian bertiga, siapa yang bekerja sama dengan si pelaku?!"

"... dari kami bertiga?" Len mendengus, "Jangan bercanda! Kau juga sama mencurigakannya! Apa yang membuatmu bisa lepas dari tuduhan?!"

"Hentikan!"

Teriakanku sama sekali tak menghentikan mereka.

Bahkan jika aku berdiri di tengah mereka pun, mereka tetap saling teriak, mengeluarkan pikiran mereka, saling tuduh satu sama lain di setiap kesempatan tanpa peduli dengan keberadaanku.

"Kondisi seperti ini yang diinginkan si pelaku! Dia sengaja membuat pesan itu untuk memecah belah kita semua! Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti?!"

"—aah, benar."

Awalnya kukira pria berambut hijau itu mengalami perubahan pikiran mendadak dan setuju dengan pendapatku. Namun pasti, tak begitu. Ia, dengan nada dingin, berkata dengna jelas,

"Sejak awal, ada satu orang yang benar-benar mencurigakan."

"... eh?"

Mata Gumiya—bukan mengarah ke padaku.

Bukan juga ke arah Len. Iris di balik kacamata tipis satu-satunya pria dewasa di antara kami tersebut, secara jelas, mengarahkan atensi pandangannya kepada Nero yang memerhatikan kami dari jarak yang agak jauh.

"Kau. Kau adalah yang paling mencurigakan di antara kami semua."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu!" aku mencoba menghalangi Gumiya yang berjalan ke arah Nero yang mulai melangkah mundur karena ketakutan, "Atas dasar apa kau mau menuduh Nero?!"

"—karena ia yang paling sedikit bicara."

Aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kalimat dingin itu akan keluar dari mulut Kagamine Len. Tidak, aku yang dulu pasti sudah akan menduga bahwa ia akan berkata begitu.

... benar. Len adalah orang seperti ini.

"Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memerhatikan kita semua. Ia hanya berbicara di saat-saat yang diperlukan, dan setelah aku pikir lagi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mencurigakan."

Bisa-bisanya aku percaya Len tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Hal memalukan yang ia lakukan padaku beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar memberikan efek yang kuat pada imejnya yang ada di dalam kepalaku.

Karena itu, aku sempat bimbang. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Len adalah orang yang baik, orang yang melakukan segalanya agar kami semua bisa keluar dari sini.

Tapi jelas, itu salah. Yang ia lakukan sampai sekarang sama sekali tak berubah. Walau terkadang ia menunjukkan wajah sulit atau kesusahan, pada akhirnya, ia tetap 'bermain' menjadi detektif dari 'kasus' malam ini.

Kata-kata yang dingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"—kau adalah orang yang menyarankan untuk memecahkan kaca depan."

"Tidak... aku..."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kalian menuduhnya bekerja sama dengan si pelaku hanya karena ia menyarankan kita untuk mencoba keluar dari satu-satunya jalan keluar?"

"Masalahnya bukan di situ, Miku."

 _"Kenapa orang yang memberikan kesan pendiam, menjauh dari perdebatan, tak banyak berbicara, dan menjaga jarak sebaik mungkin, tiba-tiba memberikan saran semacam itu?"_

Gumiya mengabaikan aku. Ia langsung melewati titik di mana aku berdiri, dan mencengkram kerah baju Nero yang berada di balik punggungku, bersandar ketakutan pada dinding keramik kamar kecil perempuan.

"Tung—"

Satu kali lagi, sebuah tangan menggenggam bahuku. Tangan kecil dengan sensasi dingin. Pemilik jemari tersebut menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuruh aku untuk menjauh, _jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, jangan menutup mata dari kebenaran yang sudah ada di depan mata._

... Hentikan...

Kita tidak boleh saling tuduh dan menyalahkan seperti ini. Itu sesuai dengan yang diinginkan oleh pelaku! Jika keadaan tetap seperti ini, jangankan mendekati kebenaran, meninggalkan sekolah ini saja akan terasa tidak mungkin.

Gumiya, seolah mengulangi kembali apa yang ia lakukan pada Kaito, segera mengunci kedua tangan kurus Nero dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tertelungkup di lantai dingin kamar kecil yang kering.

"Len, periksa kantongnya."

Baik otak dan mataku bagai merasa apa yang mereka sebut sebagai _deja vu._

Len menunduk, menyentuhkan satu lutut ke tanah. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana Nero, menarik bagian dalamnya untuk segera memaksa semua isi keluar dalam seketika—

 _Trek._

 **Sebuah ponsel.**

Ponsel murahan dengan layar satu warna, bersinar oranye dengan terang. Ponsel kecil yang menunjukkan sederet kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel ini sedang **dalam mode menelpon** , terhubung dengan suatu tempat lain.

 **Selama satu setengah jam terakhir.**

"Tunggu tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan! G-ggah!"

Tanpa peduli dengan rengekan Nero, Gumiya menguatkan gerakan bela diri mengunci yang ia lakukan pada lengan pemuda berambut kuning di bawahnya, seolah berkata bahwa ia bisa melepaskan persendian atau mematahkan satu-dua tulang bila ingin.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan," Gumiya berkata, dengan nada yang dingin, "Kau adalah serigala yang ada di antara kami, memberikan segala informasi kepada si pembunuh yang ada di luar... dengan ini, permainan selesai, tuan serigala."

"Kau harus dengar aku! Aku terpaksa—"

"Ucapkan semua alasanmu di pengadilan," pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis, "Keh, tidak kusangka aku akan mengucapkan kalimat itu di saat seperti ini."

"..."

... Nero... adalah rekan dari orang kedelapan?

Jadi ia selama ini selalu menyembunyikan ponsel yang terhubung ke pelaku di dalam kantong celananya, memberikan informasi kami ke sana...?

Memang benar aku baru mengenalnya hari ini, itu pun tak lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Tapi... tapi... apa-apaan perasaan aneh yang sedang kurasakan? Aku merasa... ini salah. Ada sesuatu yang salah tentang hal ini.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

Gumiya, dengan matanya, menyuruh Len untuk mengambil dan mencoba berbicara pada orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"... tidak ada suara."

"Serahkan padaku."

Len menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Gumiya. Ia langsung menjepit benda kecil itu di antara telinga dan bahunya, sambil tetap mengunci pergerakan tangan Nero di balik punggungnya sendiri.

"... kalau kau tidak ingin rekanmu mati, jemput dia di kelas 3-A. Hah? Sendirian? Jangan bercanda, itu sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa. E-eh...? Gumi?! Tunggu dulu! Darimana kau—baik... aku akan menyuruh dua orang lainnya menunggu di kelas 1-D."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu melepas jepitan pada lehernya, membiarkan ponsel murahan itu untuk terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"..."

"Ia menyuruhku datang sendiri."

"Itu sudah jelas tipuan. Ia akan membunuhmu dengan mudah kalau kau datang sendirian," Len berkata dengan nada serius. "Lagipula, apa itu tadi...? Gumi...?"

"—adikku... ada di tangannya."

"... Kau sudah memastikannya?"

" _Aku mendengar suaranya tepat di telingaku_!" seolah kehilangan kesabaran, ia berteriak, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala perlahan, "... aku juga disuruh... mengatakan kalau _orang bernama Lily dan Mikuo juga ada di tangannya_... apa dia kenalan kalian?"

"...!"

M-Mikuo... tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya itu?!

"Kenapa... kakakku...?"

Aku tidak dapat menghentikan rasa kaget dan bingung yang datang secara bertubi-tubi, mendatangi hati dan pikiran tanpa memberikan waktu untuk melakukan persiapan.

 _Kenapa kakakku juga ikut terlibat?! Tidak, tunggu dulu... kalau aku diculik di rumah, bukan hal aneh bila kakakku juga ikut diculik... tapi... kenapa ia juga sampai harus terlibat?_

"Kemungkinan besar mereka diculik untuk memastikan kita benar-benar ikut dalam permainan ini," Len mendecih, "Sial... kenapa sampai ibuku juga harus sampai menjadi bagian dari permainan gila ini...?"

Len dan Gumiya sama-sama menatap Nero yang terkapar di lantai dengan tatapan yang... menyedihkan? Kecewa? Marah? Benci? Entah, aku pun tak tahu. Yang pasti, aku juga, mau tak mau, sekarang hanya bisa melihat Nero dengan tatapan yang hampir sama.

Walau wajahku berkata begitu, pikiranku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Bukan, aku tidak ingin percaya.

Nero adalah rekan dari orang yang mampu melakukan hal gila semacam menculik keluarga kami, dan bahkan membunuh orang serta bermain dengan mayat mereka.

... bagaimana bisa aku menerima kenyataan semacam itu?

"Tunggu dulu, aku dijebak! Aku bersumpah!"

"Sumpah penjahat tidak ada artinya, brengsek," Gumiya menghantamkan kepala Nero ke lantai, membuatnya berteriak walau tak sampai kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku memejamkan sebelah mata. Walau tak sampai berdarah, apa yang Gumiya lakukan barusan membuatku refleks memalingkan wajah.

"... sepuluh menit sebelum jam sembilan, aku harus sudah berada di kelas 3-A untuk menukarkan bocah keparat ini dengan adikku... aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa mendapatkan keluarga kalian juga. Sementara itu, kalian harus di kelas 1-D."

"Ini ceroboh... lebih baik aku ikut denganmu."

"Dia punya sandera yang bisa ia bunuh kapan pun ia mau kalau kita tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya!" Gumiya berteriak dengan putus asa. "Tolong mengerti... aku... tidak bisa membiarkan adikku mati di sini. Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Jam di tanganku terus berdetik.

Jarum merah pertanda berlalunya unit terkecil dalam waktu yang biasanya tak pernah aku pedulikan kini terasa bagai perwujudan dari dewa kematian yang sudah mengalungkan sabitnya di leher, bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya kapan pun ia berniat.

... sial.

Kami benar-benar menari di atas telapak tangan si serigala.

Aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir...

Walau hanya empat orang yang ada di sini, walau mereka yang sudah menyeberang tak mungkin kembali, aku ingin kami semua bisa keluar dari gedung sekolah ini dan kembali ke rumah.

Kenapa Kak Mikuo juga sampai harus terlibat di sini...? Walau biasanya kami memang tak pernah akrab, tapi membiarkannya mati karena kebodohanku akan menjadi dosa terbesar yang kulakukan.

Ah, tolong.

Aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

... saat bel esok pagi berbunyi, aku ingin terbangun di atas meja sekolahku, menjadikan semua ini hanyalah mimpi dari tidur sejenak sebelum mata pelajaran pertama dimulai.

— **(iv)** —

20:50.

"... aku akan pergi sekarang. Kalau aku tidak kembali lima menit setelah jam sembilan, anggap saja aku sudah terbunuh."

Kelas 1-D, ruang yang berada di bagian paling ujung koridor lantai pertama. Kami berempat berada di sini, duduk melamun menunggu jarum di jam tanganku menunjuk waktu perjanjian.

"Tolong... kakakku."

Aku berkata dengan pelan. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menerima apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini... aku tidak akan heran bila aku jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

Gumiya mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo, sampah."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu berjalan dengan memegangi kedua lengan Nero yang terus dikuncinya tanpa mengenal lelah. Mereka berdua pergi dan menutup pintu dari luar, menyisakan aku dan Len berdua di dalam kelas.

"... Miku."

"Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara."

"Kau harus dengar aku."

Satu dari sekian teori dari analisa bodohmu? Aku sudah muak dengan permainan misteri konyol ini. Sudah cukup. Aku ingin segera pulang bersama kakak bodohku itu dan melupakan semuanya.

Ponsel yang bertugas selalu mendengar kita kini sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada artinya lagi mencoba membuat teori-teori untuk menjawab permainan gila ini. Semua itu... sudah tidak ada artinya.

Pada akhirnya, kita tak mampu mengundur kematian satu orang pun, apa lagi mencegahnya.

"' **Domba keempat berada di tempat kalian memulai** '... salah satu dari mereka... akan terbunuh."

"...! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang itu pada mereka tadi?!"

"Ibuku dalam bahaya," Len bersuara dengan suara dingin yang kecil, "Walau masih diragukan apakah ibuku akan dibebaskan atau tidak, aku rela mengorbankan orang yang baru kukenal hari ini untuk beliau."

"..."

"Kau juga begitu, 'kan?"

Aku... tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Hei, Miku."

Lagi-lagi ia memanggil nama depanku. Walau aku sendiri sudah memberi izin, entah kenapa tiap kali dua suku kata yang digunakan untuk mengidentifikasi diri itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku selalu merinding tanpa sebab.

Len kembali berbicara, "Kau kenal... Nakajima Gumi?"

"...? Adik Nakajima-san?" aku menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak... ini bahkan baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar namanya."

"... Tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita semua memiliki hubungan yang jelas. Lima orang sama-sama berasal dari SD Vokazuri, dan enam orang adalah orang-orang yang berada di SMA ini secara rutin. Bukankah keberadaan Nakajima Gumiya benar-benar mencolok?"

Jika ia berkata begitu, memang benar.

Nakajima Gumiya. Ia mengaku mantan murid SMA ini, dan sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hubungannya dengan SD Vokazuri juga terlalu samar, hanya dihubungkan oleh adiknya.

"... kau mencurigainya?"

"Tidak... ia sama sekali tidak mencurigakan," Len berkata. "Ia benar-benar... bersih. Ia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu... Tapi justru karena itu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ia terlalu bersih," suara Len semakin terdengar samar, seolah berusaha agar percakapan ini hanya didengar oleh kami berdua di tempat yang hanya ada kami berdua, "... dan kau ingat apa yang ia sendiri katakan tentang cara melakukan kejahatan sempurna?"

"Tidak melakukannya... dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Tunggu... mustahil.

Jadi Gumiya sengaja mengucapkan hal itu untuk membuat dirinya sendiri dicurigai? Sebuah kesalahan? Atau justru karena ia percaya bahwa rencananya tidak akan gagal?

Tidak... lagipula, apa tebakan asal yang diungkapkan oleh Len ini benar?

Maksudku, kenapa justru karena ia bersih, kita harus mencurigainya? Karena ia adalah orang yang paling 'berbeda' dengan keenam orang lainnya? Karena ia juga ikut berperan sebagai detektif untuk berpura-pura berada di pihak yang benar?

Tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang mengatakan bahwa Gumiya adalah pelakunya. Namun justru karena itu, Len mencurigainya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Dengan teori yang sama... hal itu juga berlaku padaku dan Len.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan ini adalah murni hipotesa sementara."

"..."

" _Nakajima Gumiya adalah serigala yang sesungguhnya. Ia menjebak Nero dari awal. Ia menggerakkan orang kedelapan dengan cara tertentu. Tak ada sandera—aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa Gumiya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon tadi._ Lagipula, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mencurigakan— **Gumiya adalah orang yang menentukan bahwa tempat pertemuannya adalah kelas 3-A.** "

"Tunggu dulu... kalau teorimu itu benar..."

"Nero akan dikepung oleh Gumiya dan orang kedelapan, dan menjadi domba keempat."

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung berdiri. Begitu aku hendak menggerakkan kaki dan berlari menuju tempat awal kami terbangun, aku tersadar akan satu hal.

Len, yang sama sekali tak bergerak, pasti juga menyadari hal yang sama.

"Tapi bila teoriku salah, dan serigala benar-benar Nero dan orang kedelapan memiliki sandera... pergi mengejar mereka ke sana akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar."

Jika kami melakukannya, bisa saja mereka akan langsung menghabisi sandera tanpa ragu. Karena dua kebenaran yang nyaris bernilai sama ini, kami berdua terdiam.

Oleh karena itu, aku berdiri. Karena itu, Len tak bergerak.

"Dua kebenaran yang ada di saat yang sama... kotak kucing Schrodinger, ya? Keh, sialan. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menunggu kotak kucing ini terbuka sendiri...?"

Saat kotak ditutup, tak ada yang tahu apakah kucing itu hdiup atau mati—atau menurut pandangan teori ini, di saat kotak tertutup, kucing tersebut hidup dan mati di saat yang sama. Dua kebenaran, kemungkinan, kenyataan paralel yang ada dan terjadi di saat yang sama di kala observasi belum dilakukan.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui kebenaran mana yang akan menjadi 'kenyataan' yang sesungguhnya hanyalah satu—dengan membuka kotak kucing itu sendiri, dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dalam kasus ini, satu-satunya cara membuka kotak kucing... hanyalah menunggu.

"Jika Nero mati, Gumiya adalah serigala. Jika Gumiya mati, maka Nero adalah serigala. Jika teori pertama benar, maka tak ada sandera. Tapi jika teori kedua yang benar, ibuku—dan kakakmu—dalam bahaya."

Mana yang ingin kupercaya? Mana yang ingin _kami_ percaya? Kebenaran mana yang akan menjadi kenyataan begitu kotak kucing dibuka?

Lima menit lagi. Begitu waktu yang dijanjikan untuk domba keempat telah datang, maka kotak ini akan terbuka, menentukan teori mana yang benar, menentukan jawaban mana yang akan menjadi kebenaran.

"Jika kita menunggu, maka salah satu dari mereka akan dipastikan mati. Jika kita ke sana sekarang, dan teori kedua benar, maka para sandera akan dibunuh. Mana yang akan kita ambil? Ini bukan 50 banding 50. Ini adalah 100 banding 0 dengan kita tak tahu mana yang seratus dan mana yang nol."

"..."

"Aku akan menunggu. Tapi kalau kau mau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Keputusan yang akan aku ambil. Keputusan yang aku pilih setelah memikirkan semua resiko, setelah mempertimbangkan segala hal yang mungkin mempengaruhi atau terpengaruhi adalah—

"—aku akan menunggu."

Panggil aku kejam atau egois, terserah.

Aku baru mengenal Nero dan Gumiya hari ini. Sudah jelas jawaban mana yang akan kuberikan bila dibandingkan dengan nyawa kakak yang sudah ada di sampingku sejak aku dilahirkan, 'kan?

Lima menit sudah berlalu.

Pukul sembilan malam tepat.

Seekor domba telah menemui akhirnya untuk sekali lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, mengulangi kalimat bahwa aku tidak bersalah, mengulangi mantra bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu, lima menit yang lain telah terlewati.

Pukul sembilan malam lewat lima menit. Kagamine Len berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki, berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kelas. Tangannya, dengan mantap, memegang kenop pintu.

Aku mengikuti dari belakang.

—sudah saatnya untuk melihat isi dari kotak kucing kematian ini.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Begh. Enggak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya chapter ini datar banget. Apa karena gak ada yang mati, ya? Jadi... siapa ya yang akan mati di episode selanjutnya? Nero? Gumiya? Teori mana yang benar? Siapa serigala sesungguhnya?

Nantikan episode selanjutnya. Atau mungkin selanjutnya lagi.

... dan iya, Nero gak banyak peran itu cuma demi saat ini doang (lol).

Spoiler kecil-kecilan: kasus selanjutnya juga bakal merupakan _closed room_ (oke ini gak kecil). Selamat mencuci otak, para detektif maya. Uhuhuhu. Dan, yah. **Makin ke sini bold jadi dikit banget, ya.**

Kayaknya kalian harus mulai lebih cermat menangkap petunjuk tersembunyi di dalam tulisan biasa serta _italic dugaan_ daripada cuma tergantung semena-mena ke tulisan bold.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, karena keknya banyak yang masih bingung dengan bentuk 'kunci geser', bentuknya adalah kayak yang ada di kover fanfik ini. Saya minta maaf buat kalian yang enggak bisa ngeliat dari hape.

* * *

— **SBB, vs. Pembaca #04 —**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:**

"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Rin #2 (berpindahnya mayat Rin dari ruang kelas 2-D ke WC perempuan di lantai satu) bisa terjadi?"

"Teori mana yang menurutmu benar? Serigala!Nero atau Serigala!Gumiya? Atau mau ambil _third option,_ Serigala!Miku?" (hahah, jangan. _Plot twist_ narator = pelaku itu rasanya payah dan maksa banget)

Hint tambahan... hmm...

 **Celah pintu WC tidak serapat pintu kelas,** _sehingga memungkinkan mengunci pintu dari luar ruangan menggunakan benang._ **Jelas, hal ini tidak menjamin bahwa pelaku benar-benar menggunakan trik benang.**

 **Ada satu PLOT HOLE di adegan 'penangkapan' Nero.** _ **Bisakah kamu menemukannya?**_


	6. Episode 5: 11-11-2011, 21:05 - 21:33

_Namanya Akita Nero._

 _Kami berjumpa secara tak sengaja di suatu tempat kursus. Walau ia lebih tua satu tahun dariku, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin mencoba agar bisa akrab denganku. Entah untuk alasan apa._

 _Ia hanya satu dari sekian anak lainnya yang tak pernah percaya akan keberadaan sihir. Namun tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia adalah seorang pembohong besar._

 _Benar._

 _Di saat kami berdua, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Aku percaya pada sihir. Kau kelak akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat, ***."_

 _Tapi bila ia sedang bersama teman-temannya, ia akan tanpa ragu menunjuk wajahku dan berkata kata-kata mengerikan yang seolah-olah ia anggap lucu,_

" _Kau lihat dia? Padahal umurnya sudah **, tapi dia masih percaya kalau sihir itu ada. Konyol sekali, ya."_

 _..._

 _Namanya Nakajima Gumiya._

 _Ia adalah pria yang baik. Laki-laki yang kukagumi. Tidak seperti yang lain, dia percaya akan sihir. Dia bahkan bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa memunculkan bunga dari telingaku, bahkan menarik bendera yang panjang dari dalam topinya yang kosong._

 _Tapi tiap kali aku memintanya untuk mengajariku mantranya, ia selalu mengatakan sesuatu semacam rahasia sihir tak boleh diberitahukan, karena jika ada yang tahu, itu tidak akan jadi sihir lagi._

 _Padahal aku juga ingin belajar cara melakukannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan itu pada semuanya, sebagai bukti bahwa sihir memang ada di dunia ini._

 _Aku akan membuat Rin terkagum. Aku akan membuat Kaito yang selalu menggangguku itu ketakutan. Membuat Bu Luka yang tak pernah percaya tercengang. Membuat Len terdiam, dan membuat..._ _ **gadis itu**_ _... mengakui keberadaanku._

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Akhirnya, kotak kucing sementara ini dibuka.

Jangan terlalu percaya akan dua jawaban yang disediakan.  
Karena bisa saja Sang Serigala iseng dan menciptakan jawaban ketiga.

Permainan ini akan segera berakhir.  
Para domba akan menemui akhir.

Nah, nah. Apakah serigala akhirnya akan segera menampakkan diri?

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPISODE 05  
— 11-11-2011, 21:05 – 21:35 —**

* * *

"JANGAN BERCANDA, KEPARAT! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau pembunuhnya?!"

Aku seolah bisa melihat asap kemarahan keluar dari kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia, dengan begitu murka, menggenggam kerah baju kakak kelas kami yang memiliki tubuh tak jauh berbeda, dan memukul wajahnya demi melampiaskan amarah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Aku bersumpah! Aku kehilangan kesadaran, lalu—"

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Nero segera terpotong oleh hantaman kepalan tangan Len, "Dengar, brengsek. **Pintu ruangan ini terkunci, dengan kunci geser terpasang dan anak kunci masih tergantung di lubang dalam—dan yang ada di dalam ruangan ini hanyalah kau yang pingsan dan Gumiya yang bernasib sama dengan Rin.** "

... begitu kotak kucing sepuluh menit ini dibuka, jawaban yang kami terima adalah ini. Walau sudah aku prediksi, walau aku sudah tahu hal begini akan terjadi, aku tetap tak bisa menahan kakiku yang bergetar karena rasa takut.

Sial. Kenapa... apa-apaan ini semua?

Nero adalah rekan pelaku. Pelakunya adalah orang kedelapan yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di sekolah ini. Apa ini cukup? Apakah ini yang harus kami terima sebagai kebenaran?

Bukankah itu berarti Gumiya tak bersalah? Bukankah itu berarti bahwa... apa yang Gumiya katakan adalah benar, dan orang yang berharga bagi kami sedang disandera oleh pelaku, sebagai jaminan agar kami mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya?

"Mungkin kau pikir berpura-pura pingsan akan menghindarkanmu dari tuduhan... tapi kau salah, Nero. Kau salah total! Aku tahu! Semuanya terlihat jelas dengan ini!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bersalah!"

"— _di antara jam 20:50 sampai 21:05, kau dan orang kedelapan membunuh Gumiya. Lalu kau membiarkan orang kedelapan kabur keluar, sebelum mengunci ruang ini dari dalam. Kau sengaja membuat kami berada di kelas 1-D yang berada di ujung koridor lantai satu agar tidak menyadari suara orang yang melalui tangga!"_

"... aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sialan!" teriakan putus asa Nero sama sekali tidak mencapai telinga Len. "Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku dijebak?!"

"Kalau begitu... apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana si pelaku menjebakmu?"

"I-itu..."

"Biar aku tebak," pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan senyum sinis yang sebelumnya sudah sering ia gunakan untuk memandang rendah, "Kalimat yang selanjutnya akan kau ucapkan adalah 'aku akan dibunuh oleh si serigala kalau aku membicarakannya'."

"K-kh... t-tapi... itu benar! Kalian harus percaya padaku!"

Mungkin ia sudah menyerah untuk membuat pemuda di depannya untuk percaya, sehingga sorot matanya berubah haluan dan menuju ke arahku.

"K-kau percaya padaku, 'kan, Miku?!"

Aku—membuang wajah. Sebaik mungkin, dengan begitu hinanya, aku mengalihkan arah pandangan dengan segera begitu ia menyebut namaku dan meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah... cukup," suaraku dipenuhi oleh nada getir, "Kumohon... mengakulah, dan bebaskan kami semua. Bebaskan aku dan Len. Bebaskan semua anggota keluarga kami yang kau sandera... kau sudah tidak bisa... lari lagi."

Ini adalah pertanyaan mudah yang dapat dengan mudah dijawab oleh semua orang dari semua kalangan.

Ada sebuah pertanyaan dengan tiga jawaban: A, B, dan C. A dan B sudah dipastikan salah. Lalu jawaban yang benar adalah, jelas, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah C.

Aku dan Len bukanlah serigala.

Yang pasti, **aku, Hatsune Miku, bukanlah rekan dari atau bahkan serigala itu sendiri.** Aku sudah sering dengar kasus kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya, tapi... aku tidak memiliki sesuatu semacam itu.

Maksudku, selama dua jam ini— _aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa neraka ini baru berlangsung selama dua jam_ —aku, secara pasti, memegang kesadaranku secara penuh. Tak ada lubang atau pun waktu yang terkelang dan terlewati di dalam ingatan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Len?

Pemuda itu selalu berada di dalam wilayah pandanganku, dan bisa aku pastikan, ia sama sekali tak memiliki potensi untuk menjadi sesuatu semacam itu. Jika ia pelakunya, kenapa ia harus bersusah payah, bersikap mencolok seolah-olah ingin mengambil peran detektif di mimpi buruk ini?

Karena itu, jawabannya sudah jelas—jika bukan A dan B, sudah jelas aku akan memilih, mengambil, dan pada akhirnya, menuduh satu-satunya pilihan jawaban yang tersisa. C. Akita Nero. Ia adalah sang serigala yang ada di antara kami.

Itu... adalah jawaban terakhir.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, serigala. Bagaimana cara rekanmu bisa lolos dari ruang tertutup setelah membunuh Rin?! Bagaimana caranya rekanmu bisa keluar dari WC terkunci itu setelah memindahkan Rin ke sana?!"

"... aku tidak tahu... aku bersumpah! aku sama sekali... tidak tahu apa-apa...!"

"Jangan bercanda!" sekali lagi, Len memukul wajah Nero dengan tangan kecilnya sekuat tenaga, " **Aku dan Miku sama-sama tidak mungkin membunuh Gumiya!** _HANYA KAU YANG SATU-SATUNYA BERADA DI DALAM RUANGAN TERKUNCI INI YANG BISA MELAKUKANNYA!"_

Aku... tidak ingin melihatnya lebih jauh lagi.

Secara perlahan, aku melangkah mundur. Kedua kaki yang terasa lelah ini aku paksa untuk bergerak, satu persatu, menuju pintu keluar kelas di mana aku terbangun.

Namun begitu pemikiran bahwa orang kedelapan yang membawa senjata api masih berada di suatu tempat di sekolah ini, insting langsung memberitahu bahwa kelas ini adalah tempat teraman untuk sekarang.

—walau yang ada di sini hanyalah seorang gadis lemah dan dua pemuda SMA yang mengalami masalah pertumbuhan.

Ah, silahkan panggil aku pengecut.

Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah terduduk di bangku pojok depan dekat pintu, menatap Len yang memukuli Nero sembari meneriakinya di lantai depan kelas yang agak tinggi.

Di dekat kaki mereka, di antara dua barisan tengah terdepan meja para siswa, sosok tubuh dengan rambut hijau itu terlihat. Aku selama ini tak pernah melihatnya karena tak sanggup, namun...

... benar apa yang Len katakan. Keadaan Gumiya benar-benar sama dengan Rin. **Ia terbujur kaku dalam posisi tertelungkup di lantai. Pergelangan tangan dan dahinya dipenuhi darah, serta genangan merah yang seolah berasal dari dadanya menggenang di bawah tubuhnya.**

 **Wajah menoleh ke arah pintu, dengan kelopak mata yang seolah ditutup oleh pelaku di balik kacamatanya.**

"..."

Kenapa... ini terasa aneh?

Benar, ketiga luka yang ia alami sepertinya dibuat bergantian dengan setidaknya dua alat: benda tajam untuk mengiris tangan dan menusuk jantung, serta benda tumpul untuk memukul kepala.

Ayo berpikir.

Ada satu keanehan. Benar. Ada satu keanehan yang masih tak mampu aku mengerti, namun aku tahu memang ada, setelah melihat keadaan mayat Gumiya dengan lebih jelas.

Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya tahu, bahwa keadaan mayat ini sangat ganjil.

Kemungkinan paling logis dalam kejadian ini adalah pelaku memukul kepala Gumiya (dan Rin) dengan benda tumpul, sebelum melukai tangan dan dada mereka dengan pisau untuk menyamarkan mana yang merupakan penyebab kematian.

... untuk apa?

Di saat seperti ini, aku teringat akan suatu teknik dalam penyelidikan yang pernah aku lihat di suatu film—mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandang pelaku.

Mau tidak mau, aku mencobanya di dalam kepala.

 _Bila aku adalah si pelaku, bila aku adalah si orang kedelapan, untuk apa aku membuat tiga luka sekaligus?_

 _Untuk menyembunyikan penyebab kematian? Tidak, bukankah itu malah membuang-buang waktu?_

 _Dari kematian Kaito, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pelaku memiliki senjata api. Kenapa ia tidak menembak si pelaku dengan pistol itu lalu kabur secepat mungkin? Kenapa ia repot-repot menciptakan tiga luka di tempat berbeda, dan bahkan menciptakan ruang tertutup?_

 _Pelaku adalah seorang psikopat. Maka jawaban yang mungkin mendekati kebenaran adalah—demi kesenangan, keseruan belaka. Tapi... apa benar begitu?_

Ada alasan lain.

Atas alasan yang masih tak kuketahui, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa pelaku malah melakukan hal merepotkan semacam ini daripada melakukan pembunuhan sederhana.

 _Dari surat yang kami temukan saat mayat Rin menghilang, kita bisa mengira bahwa pelaku kemungkinan besar ingin mencoba membuat kejahatan ini seolah-olah 'dibuat menggunakan sihir'._

 _Kalau begitu, apa kegunaan dari tiga luka berbeda ini untuk si pelaku?_

Sial... aku tak tahu.

Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus meninggalkan permasalahan ini sejenak dan mencoba menggunakan teknik berpikir dari sudut pandang pelaku ini untuk menjawab keanehan lain mengenai kejadian kali ini

 _Kenapa orang kedelapan meninggalkan rekannya, Nero, di dalam lokasi kejadian?_

 _Kita tahu bahwa si pelaku memiliki sebuah trik untuk mengunci ruangan dan kabur setelahnya, tapi apa gunanya menyuruh Nero 'berpura-pura pingsan', atau mungkin membuatnya pingsan di dalam ruangan ini?_

 _Jangankan keuntungan, si pelaku malah seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ceroboh ini. Bagaimana bila Nero membocorkan identitasnya? Bagaimana bila Nero memilih berkhianat?_

 _Jawabannya hanya satu—_ _ **si pelaku yakin Nero tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya.**_ _Kenapa? Atas jaminan apa pelaku bisa yakin?_ _ **Karena Nero memang tidak mengetahui rahasianya!**_

Dengan penjelasan ini semua, satu-satunya alasan dan keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan dengan meninggalkan Nero di dalam ruangan tertutup ini hanya satu.

 **Untuk membuat Nero dituduh sebagai pelaku. Nero, tanpa diragukan lagi, benar-benar tak lebih dari sekadar umpan.**

"...!"

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku, tertekan oleh keraguan yang tak berguna.

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada Len yang sudah dimakan amarah? Biasanya ia yang bertugas berpikir dan menciptakan teori, apa yang akan ia lakukan bila mendengarkan hipotesa yang aku buat?

Apa harga dirinya akan terluka?

... tidak... sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Aku harus memberitahunya. Aku harus segera memberitahukan hasil pemikiranku kepada Len, dan melepaskan tuduhannya kepada Nero.

"Len! Tunggu dulu! Kau harus dengar aku!"

Dengan segera, aku menarik bahu pemuda yang masih mencengkram kerah baju kakak kelas bertubuh kecil dengan satu tangan dan memukulinya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Apa...? Sudah jelas kalau Nero adalah serigala yang ada di antara kita, 'kan? Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

"Coba pikir baik-baik!" aku berteriak, "Apa gunanya si pelaku meninggalkan Nero di sini?! Dia jelas-jelas cuma umpan! Yang kau lakukan sekarang persis dengan yang diinginkan dengan si pelaku!"

"... kau baru menyadari hal itu?"

"—eh?"

Len, laki-laki bertubuh di bawah rata-rata yang selalu bersamaku selama dua jam neraka ini, sekali lagi, mengeluarkan senyum sinis merendahkan, yang walau kini bercampur getir.

" **Hal itu sudah jelas, 'kan?"**

"T-tapi, dari perkataanmu tadi—"

"Saat kau sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikiranmu sendiri, aku juga ikut berpikir sambil menghajar si keparat ini," Len melirik Nero dengan tatapan dingin, "Alasanku memaksanya berbicara berubah. Sekarang aku tahu kalau dia adalah umpan, itu berarti setidaknya dia dan si pelaku pernah berhubungan."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Berapa kali aku harus bersumpah?!"

"Dia pasti pernah menghubungimu! Katakan semua yang kau tahu!" Len berteriak lebih kuat. Seolah begitu cepat berubah, wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi wajah frustasi, "Tolong... katakan semua yang kau tahu. Aku harus... menyelesaikan kasus ini..."

"..."

"... di kantong celanaku..."

"Eh?"

"... saat aku sadar jam tujuh tadi, ada surat aneh di kantong celanaku. Isinya menyuruhku untuk menerima telepon yang masuk tanpa ketahuan, juga menyuruh untuk... memberikan saran memecahkan kaca saat semua orang ada di depan ruang guru."

"Jadi... semuanya adalah bagian dari rencana?" aku menarik nafas, "Lalu... suratnya?"

"Kubuang ke kolong meja," jari telunjuk kurus Nero menunjuk bangku yang ia duduki ketika tersadar dengan lemah.

Len, langsung berjalan ke bangku itu dan memastikan isinya. Bersama dengan anggukan pelan Len yang menandakan bahwa Nero benar-benar jujur, pemuda yang bertekuk lutut di hadapanku sembari menangis tersebut berteriak,

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku takut! Dia... dia juga bilang kalau aku membuat satu kesalahan saja, ia akan menghabisi seluruh keluargaku! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dalam kondisi seperti itu?!"

... Sunyi.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Hanya kami bertiga yang tersisa di permainan gila ini. Baik aku dan Len sama-sama tak mampu melihat sosok mengenaskan dari domba yang terpaksa menjadi serigala.

Lalu... saat aku pikir akhirnya kami bertiga akan bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan pelaku sebenarnya, pemuda yang paling aku percaya saat ini melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak aku duga.

"—kau tidak bisa menipuku, Nero."

"...! Apa maksudmu, Len?! Semuanya sudah jelas, 'kan?! Bahkan ia punya bukti kalau ia sedang diancam! Lalu apa?! Kau mau bilang airmata Nero itu palsu?!"

"Iya. Itu palsu."

— _plak!_

Aku menamparnya.

Sungguh.

Aku merasa bodoh menyebutnya sebagai orang yang paling dapat aku percaya dalam situasi mengerikan seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga mulai merasa bodoh dan menyesal mengizinkannya memanggilku dengan nama depan.

"Dariawal sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku atau menganggap aku menjijikkan."

Mata biru Len beralih menuju pemuda pirang menyedihkan yang hanya bisa menangis di belakangku,

"Pelakunya adalah seorang psikopat. Kau tahu apa karakteristik utama seorang psikopat? Cerdas, pintar bersandiwara. Bisa saja surat itu adalah persiapan terakhir untuk saat-saat seperti ini."

"... lalu... apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya kalau Nero hanyalah korban, sama seperti kita...?"

"... mati."

"..."

" **Domba kelima akan terpotong menjadi lima bagian. Itu jelas-jelas menandakan kalau domba kelima akan dimutilasi.** Tidak ada yang mampu memalsukan mayat yang terpotong menjadi lima bagian. Begitu Nero mati, aku akan melepaskan segala tuduhan yang aku berikan."

"K-kau—!"

Begitu tangan kananku terangkat dan hendak menggamparnya satu kali lagi, sesaat sebelum telapak tanganku berjumpa dengan pipinya yang halus dan dingin, tangan kurus pemuda itu langsung menangkap pergelangan tanganku, menghentikan pergerakan.

"... pikir baik-baik, Miku."

"Apanya...? Aku tak mengerti pemikiran gilamu."

"Bila Nero mati, itu berarti kita berdua masih hidup. Aku akan mengorbankan diri dan menjadi domba keenam yang mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Dan kau, satu-satunya domba yang tersisa, sebagai 'serigala', akan tertawa di akhir."

"... apa-apaan itu...? Sekarang kau juga menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?"

"Bukan begitu."

Jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, membuatku sedikit merasa sakit.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya... aku tidak peduli apakah kau benar-benar serigala atau bukan. Kalau Nero, dengan kata lain, 'serigala' mati, dan menjadi domba, itu berarti akan ada domba yang menjadi serigala... dan itu adalah kau."

"Jangan bercanda... ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Hentikan ini semua, Len."

"Memang ada kemungkinan pelakunya akan membunuhmu... tapi itu lebih baik daripada dipastikan mati melalui puisi ramalan itu. Setidaknya kau... masih memiliki kesempatan meninggalkan sekolah ini."

 _... dan mendengarkan saat bel berbunyi sekali lagi._

"Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama! Dengan begitu si pelaku tidak akan berani mendekat! Benar! Sejak awal, itulah yang harus kita lakukan—"

"—dan membiarkan si pelaku membantai kita bertiga dalam sekejap? Atau membiarkannya membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga kita yang ia sandera?"

"... tapi... tapi..."

"Sudah cukup," ia menurunkan tanganku yang hendak menamparnya dengan perlahan, "Mengetahui kebenaran adalah tugas dari detektif. Kau adalah serigala. Kau adalah pelaku. Yang perlu kau lakukan di cerita di mana kejahatan menang ini... hanyalah tertawa di akhir."

"L—"

Kesadaranku menipis... kenapa?

Seluruh tubuhku terasa lelah.

Aku memang tak terbiasa terjaga hingga larut malam seperti ini atas alasan kecantikan, tapi dalam situasi yang mengerikan dan jelas tak akan mampu membuatmu tertidur, kenapa aku malah merasa sangat mengantuk...?

"..."

Aah.

Sejak kapan ada saputangan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungku...? Sejak kapan tangan yang memaksakan saputangan itu datang dan menyergap aku dari belakang?

Gawat... kesadaranku nyaris hilang.

Kelopak yang terasa ribuan kali lebih berat ini sudah hampir tertutup seluruhnya, memaksa aku hanya bergantung pada indera pendengaran yang juga hampir sama pudarnya dengan keburaman yang menyerang penglihatan.

" _Terima kasih, 'orang kedelapan'... tidak, atau harus kupanggil Sang Serigala? Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil Pelaku Utama?"_

Apa itu...? Suara siapa itu...?

Len? Orang kedelapan—pelaku utama, otak dari malam mengerikan ini... ada di sini? Dia yang membuatku tertidur...? Sejak kapan dia berada di ruangan ini?

... ah, benar... _**kami belum memeriksa apakah ada yang bersembunyi di ruangan ini atau tidak**..._

" _Aku akan membawa Miku ke tempat yang tak terlihat. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebenaran dan keselamatan gadis ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan dari permainan gilamu ini... aku sudah kalah."_

Setidaknya... aku harus dengar... suara si pelaku...

"—."

Sial... gawat... telingaku... sudah tak mampu mendengar apapun lagi.

Kesadaranku... benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

— **(v) —**

"..."

Aku terbangun.

Seolah tersadar dari mimpi buruk yang terasa begitu nyata, aku menarik nafas panjang.

Sungguh harapan yang kosong.

Padahal begitu aku melihat bahwa aku terbaring di dinding kelas, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa apa yang kualami selama dua jam belakangan ini benar-bernar merupakan kenyataan.

Empat orang sudah tewas terbunuh oleh pembunuh berantai misterius yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di sekolah ini. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum jatuh pingsan... mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah.

Aku memandang sekitar, mencoba mencari dua anak laki-laki berbeda usia namun bertubuh tak jauh beda yang sama-sama memikul nasib sebagai orang yang terjebak di permainan gila ini.

"... kau sudah sadar?"

"Di mana... Nero?"

"Aku baru akan menemuinya di lantai tiga," Len berdiri. Di dahinya terdapat banyak tetes keringat dingin, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menyiapkan jantung dan jiwa untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"..."

Aku... secara reflek, langsung melihat jam manis berwarna merah muda yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam... lewat tiga menit.

"Kau... meninggalkannya?"

"..."

Memahami secara penuh arti dari dua jarum jam yang memberitahukan waktu saat ini, aku, berdiri dari posisi duduk, langsung berjalan ke arah Len sambil berteriak,

"Kau meninggalkan Nero sendirian di lantai tiga?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!"

"Kalau dia mati, maka ia tak bersalah, dan ia tak lebih dari sekadar domba lain yang terpaksa menjadi serigala. Kalau ia hidup atau berpura-pura mati, maka ia adalah benar-benar serigala yang ingin memakan kita semua."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau lebih baik dia mati?!"

"..." menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata, Len berkata dengan suara yang dingin, "Iya. Lebih baik dia mati."

Aku menamparnya. Lagi. Kali ini ia tak sempat menghentikan pergerakan tanganku. Aku memberikannya tamparan keras yang pasti, membuat wajahnya memerah parah, walau tak sampai meninggalkan bekas permanen seperti yang kuinginkan.

"Kau sama busuknya dengan si pelaku."

"Detektif tidak boleh memiliki hati atau perasaan terhadap tersangka, saksi, atau pun korban," ia masih terus berkata dengan suara dingin. "Yah, walau dengan begini, aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang detektif."

Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh afeksi—entah kenapa aku merasa begitu. Aku hanya membuang wajah, sembari mengucapkan kata yang selalu ingin aku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan sosok Kagamine Len,

"Kau pria paling menjijikan di dunia."

Ah, itu lebih parah. Tidak. Mungkin sekarang, di kepalaku, hanya itulah kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan teman sekelas yang mengaku sebagai detektif ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah siap dipanggil seperti itu sejak awal," ia berbalik, melangkah terlebih dahulu dari ruang kelas yang setelah kulihat, adalah kelas 1-D yang berada di ujung koridor, "Toh, aku akan mati malam ini."

"..."

Aku tak mampu memahami apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu.

Hal pertama yang aku mengerti darinya adalah kenyataan bahwa sepertinya ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku—dan tidak, ini bukan hanya berdasar pada sikap narsis yang melekat pada diri ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Nero agar ia, sebagai serigala yang gagal, akan berubah menjadi 'domba kelima' dan tewas dengan... sial... dipotong menjadi lima bagian.

Lalu... Len akan mengorbankan diri agar menjadi domba keenam, berdalih bahwa ia akan puas menerima kematian setelah mengetahui kebenaran dari misteri yang tak mampu ia mengerti—setidaknya ia bersikap seolah-olah berkata begitu.

Ia ingin menjadikanku 'domba ketujuh' yang tak disebutkan, dengan kata lain, 'serigala' yang tertawa di akhir, tanpa peduli kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah serigala yang dimaksud.

—tidak... aku... tahu cerita seperti ini. Aku tahu bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut

Bila publik, masyarakat umum, atau media massa mengetahui insiden mengerikan ini, dan sadar bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dan tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—bukan, bahkan bila aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi...

... tanpa diragukan lagi, aku akan menjadi tersangka utama.

Walau polisi dan pengadilan mengatakan bahwa aku murni tak bersalah, masyarakat jelas tak akan menurut begitu saja. Sebagai ganti dari menerima takdir menjadi domba ketujuh, maka untuk selamanya, aku akan dipanggil sebagai sang serigala.

Ini adalah akhir yang Len inginkan.

Aku tak tahu ia berniat baik atau buruk. Aku tak tahu apakah ia sengaja ingin merusak hidupku walau harus mati, atau ingin menyelamatkanku, ingin membuatku tetap hidup walau di bawah siksaan.

Tapi... aku bisa tahu. Bila aku kelak akan menerima dan menjalani hidup yang mengerikan seperti itu, aku akan menghabiskan hari dengan berpikir bahwa... _sebaiknya aku mati saja malam ini._

"..."

Kaki kami terus melangkah, menaiki anak tangga yang berada di tengah gedung sekolah, hingga sampai di lantai tiga. Hening, tanpa suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, serta tarikan nafas yang bersiap untuk menerima mimpi buruk yang baru.

Di depan ruang kelas 3-A, mengintip dari jendela, tubuh Gumiya masih berada di tempatnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Entah kenapa aku bersyukur si serigala tidak bermain-main dengan mayatnya seperti kasus Rin.

Walau kunci ruang ini masih tergantung di dalam seperti semula—mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan kenapa Len tidak menguncinya demi mengamankan lokasi kejadian—tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pelaku lagi-lagi menciptakan trik ruang tetutup.

Pintu kelas ini terbuka dengan mudahnya, menampilkan satu kali lagi ruang di mana permainan ini dimulai, lengkap dengan sosok Gumiya yang berdarah-darah terkapar di tengah kelas.

Lalu, di depan ruangan, di papan tulis putih yang hanya mampu ditulisi dengan spidol, tertulis dengan jelas, seolah menggantikan puisi ramalan yang kini sudah menghilang—

 **Tangan kanan: 3-B. Tangan kiri: 3-C. Kaki kanan: 3-D. Kaki kiri: 3-E. Tubuh dan kepala: 3-F.**

 **Ah, andai saja aku meramalkan bahwa sang domba akan menjadi enam bagian, sungguh, tak mampu kubayangkan bagaimana euforia saat menyembelih kepalanya.**

"... kh."

Aku membuang wajah.

Walau air mata turun, menetes dari pelupuk mata, aku tahu dengan jelas, itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Perasaan yang mendorong serta mengisi tetesan-tetesan dingin tersebut tak lebih dari ketakutan yang mendalam.

Sudah berapa kali aku berkata 'sudah cukup' di dalam pikiranku dalam dua setengah jam belakangan? Entah, aku sudah tak tahu lagi... aku hanya ingin malam ini segera berakhir.

"Mau diperiksa?"

Perkataan dingin dari suara Len membuat tengkuk ini merinding. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang mau sukarela melihat tubuh yang terpotong-potong?

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu melihat," ia menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari kelas, "Aku harus memastikannya... untuk Nero."

Kepalaku berdenyut. Aku tak bisa menerima kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Sekali lagi, aku berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar, "Kalau saja kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, dia tiak akan menjadi seperti ini..."

... sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak.

"Iya..."

Dengan suara yang tenang, Len lanjut berkata,

"... karena itu, karena dosaku ini, aku rela mati dan menjadi domba keenam. Walau tak sebanding dengan penghinaan yang Nero rasakan, setidaknya aku akan membiarkannya memakan jiwaku di dunia sana."

"..."

— **(v) —**

"Sesuai yang tertulis di papan, **setiap bagian tubuh Nero tersebar di lima kelas yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin ia masih hidup**."

Karena tak ingin mengganggu Nero dan Gumiya yang berada di ruang kelas 3-A sampai 3-F, aku dan Len memutuskan untuk duduk, menunggu di kelas yang berada di ujung koridor yang lain, 3-H, berkelang satu kelas dengan keberadaan tubuh Nero.

"Kejadian terjadi antara pukul 21:15 hingga 21:30. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, si pelaku... memotong tubuh Nero, menyebarkannya ke lima kelas berbeda, dan **mengunci pintunya dari luar, dan meninggalkan kuncinya tergantung begitu saja.** Oleh karena itu, kejadian ini, **bukanlah kejahatan ruang tertutup.** "

Apa yang kami 'tunggu'? Entah. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Menunggu kebenaran datang dengan sendirinya, mungkin.

"Pertama-tama, aku tidak tahu apakah mungkin memutilasi tubuh manusia seorang diri dalam waktu secepat itu. Kedua, kenapa si pelaku tidak kembali menciptakan ruang tertutup seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan? _Pasti ada alasan... apa yang membuat ruang tertutup Rin dan Gumiya berbeda?_ "

... kebenaran.

Kenyataan di balik kotak kucing Schrodinger—siapa pelakunya, bagaimana cara ia melakukannya, dan atas alasan apa?

"..."

Tunggu... sebentar.

Kejadian terjadi antara jam sembilan lewat lima belas hingga setengah sepuluh. Lima belas menit. Dalam lima belas menit itu, pelaku memotong tubuh Nero menjadi lima bagian.

 _Apa hal itu mungkin dilakukan seorang diri?_

Tidak, mustahil.

Aku yakin bahwa itu mustahil dilakukan sendirian. Memotong daging, memutus sendi antar tulang... dan menyebarkannya ke lima tempat berbeda. **Hal itu mustahil dilakukan sendirian.**

Jadi... si pelaku punya rekan lain? Benar, si pelaku memiliki sandera. Tidak wajar bila ia meninggalkan sandera sendirian—jadi rasanya aman mengatakan jika dia memiliki rekan.

 _Dengan begitu... ada kemungkinan pelaku bukan hanya orang kedelapan, tapi juga orang kesembilan dan kesepuluh. Bahkan bisa lebih. Selama tak ada bukti yang menyangkal, itu semua mungkin._

Tidak, tidak. Tunggu dulu. Tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu. Selama lima belas menit itu, _ada satu tersangka yang jelas-jelas_ _mungkin membantu pelaku dalam memotong mayat Nero._

Lagipula, **selama lima belas menit itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri, dan tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa orang itu selalu bersamaku hingga kesadaranku kembali.**

"..."

Entah kenapa, aku memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

 _Ini adalah pertanyaan yang lebih mudah dari sebelumnya. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan dua pilihan jawaban. Di antara A dan B, A tidak mungkin benar. Kami hanya berdua, dan aku tidak mungkin melakukannya._

 _Jawabannya sudah jelas._

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang begitu hampa. Satu-satunya orang yang berada di kelas ini selain diriku, satu-satunya orang yang tak kuketahui pergerakannya selama lima belas menit aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Seolah menyadari mataku yang melihatnya dengan rasa takut, ia... tersenyum. Senyum itu—senyum sinis merendahkan yang ia tunjukkan padaku dan Kaito beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Secara perlahan, aku mundur.

Kakiku yang bergetar hebat bergerak, berjalan mundur secara hati-hati, dengan tangan yang meraba-raba, berharap bahwa telapak tangan ini tak akan menyentuh dinding.

Karena begitu tangan ini menyentuh dinding... aku sudah tidak punya tempat lari lagi.

" **Ini adalah kasus yang sangat mudah. Tersangkanya hanya dua, antara kau dan aku. Satu orang, kau, tidak mungkin melakukannya karena tidak sadarkan diri di saat kejadian terjadi. Lalu satunya lagi, aku, tidak memiliki alibi sama sekali—"**

— _saat bel berbunyi, aku ingin mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir._

"— **jadi, siapa pelakunya?"**

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... saya tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan. Kalau bisa, saya malah enggak mau ngasih chapter ini catatan penulis karena takut ngasih spoiler... mah, terserah deh. Pokoknya saya enggak akan bilang apapun.

Kalian boleh anggap Len adalah pelaku.  
Kalian boleh anggap Len cuma bercanda di saat yang salah.  
Ini adalah kotak kucing lain yang baru akan terbuka di chapter selanjutnya.

Kalau kalian cukup cerdas dan cermat, harusnya sekarang kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Semua hint sudah ada di sini.

—ah, dan... episode berikutnya kemungkinan besar adalah penjelasan motif si pelaku, dengan kata lain, _flashback._ Benar. _Flashback_ singkat yang muncul di awal selama tiga chapter terakhir akan mendapat porsi panjang.

Oke, jadi, episod 06 adalah _flashback,_ dan episode 07 (dan mungkin 08 bila lebih panjang dari dugaan), akan jadi _battle of truth_ yang dikemas dalam bentuk _debate game,_ dimana **kebenaran bold** dan _dugaan italic_ akan beradu sepanjang episod.

* * *

— **SBB, vs. Pembaca #05 —**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:**

"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Gumiya bisa terjadi?"

"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Nero bisa terjadi?"

"Apa keanehan pada mayat Gumiya yang dimaksud oleh Miku?"

Petunjuk tambahan... **Kasus Gumiya terjadi dengan cara yang sama dengan Kasus Rin. Menjawab satu akan menjawab yang lainnya. Hal ini juga berlaku pada Kasus Rin #2.**

Sama kayak kelas 2-D, kelas 3-A **memiliki pintu dan jendela yang rapat, sehingga tidak bisa dilalui dengan benang.**


	7. Episode 6: 11-11-2011, 21:33 - 23:11

_Aku dilahirkan dengan nama *** ***._

 _Terlahir sebagai anak kedua dari keluarga pesulap, bukan, penyihir yang bisa dibilang, merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di negeri ini. Anak dari pasangan suami-istri yang mengelilingi bangsa hanya demi menyebar kebahagiaan._

 _Memamerkan sihir ajaib mereka, membuat para penonton memutar otak hanya untuk mencoba menjelaskan apa yang mereka saksikan dengan logika manusia._

 _Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin._

 _Karena apa yang mereka saksikan, apa yang kedua orangtuaku lakukan, tak perlu diragukan lagi, adalah sihir yang sesungguhnya. Sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh mereka yang percaya dan mengetahui kebenaran dari dunia._

 _Tidak seperti para penonton, aku selalu percaya pada mereka. Aku selalu percaya bahwa apa yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah sihir yang sejati._

 _Di mataku, cara orang-orang memandang sihir saat ini, sama dengan cara orang-orang zaman dulu yang menghina Copernicus gila karena mengatakan bahwa Bumi ini bulat._

 _Tak ada yang percaya, tapi itulah kenyataan._

 _Karena itu, aku tetap percaya, bahwa sihir itu benar-benar ada. Karena itu, aku tetap menanti, hingga masa di mana semua orang percaya akan sihir datang._

" _Siapa yang membuat ini?"_

 _Ibu jari dari Bu Luka, wali kelasku di SD Vokazuri ini, menunjuk lingkaran sihir yang digambar dengan begitu indah dan apik di papan tulis kapur. Walau ia bertanya, jelas-jelas matanya mengarah padaku._

 _Aku bisa mendengar suara anak laki-laki dari belakang,_

" _Biasa, Bu. *** si penyihir. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu selain penyihir asli? Ahahahaha."_

 _Namanya Shion Kaito. Sepertinya kami selalu berada dalam satu kelas sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, tapi baru di tahun keempat ini kami saling mengenal._

" _***, jadi lagi-lagi ini perbuatanmu, ya? Tolong segera hapus. Kita tidak bisa memulai pelajaran. Ayo hapus, ***. Tunjukkan rasa tanggungjawabmu."_

 _Ya, walau aku bilang kami saling mengenal, itu bukan berarti kami adalah teman._

 _Ah, setelah aku pikir-pikir... berapa jumlah teman yang kumiliki sekarang? Entah... tak ada satu pun wajah seseorang yang terlintas saat aku memikirkan kata itu._

 _Kebanyakan murid tertawa mendengar kalimat Kaito. Aku hanya diam tanpa merubah ekspresi. Melihat wajahku yang seperti ini, murid yang duduk di sebelahku mengangkat tangan,_

" _Tapi, Bu. Aku yang pertama kali datang pagi ini, dan tanda itu sudah ada di sana."_

" _Eh...?"_

" _Paling si *** masuk duluan dan bersembunyi sampai kau datang, Rin," Kaito jelas-jelas tak ingin menyerah untuk mempermalukan aku._

 _Lagi, suara tawa terdengar—_

" _Itu mustahil! Soalnya aku sendiri yang membuka kunci pintu kelas ini! Tanya saja ke penjaga sekolah. Dia juga pasti bilang kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang meminjam kunci itu pagi ini."_

— _lalu, suara tawa terhenti._

 _Anak berambut biru itu berkeringat dingin, "... k-kalau begitu, *** menggambar gambar ini kemarin!"_

" _Itu... juga mustahil, Kaito. Ibu sendiri yang mengunci kelas ini setelah semuanya pulang. Ibu juga bahkan memastikan semua jendela terkunci," Bu Luka, dengan tatapan yang tak mampu kumengerti, melihat ke arahku, "... ***, kapan dan bagaimana caramu masuk ke kelas untuk menggambar ini...?"_

 _Aku tersenyum._

 _Saat semua orang menatapku dengan bermacam-macam mata, aku berdiri dari bangku. Memutar, membalas tatapan setiap murid kelas empat sekolah dasar ini dengan sebuah senyuman simpul._

 _Dengan suara yang manis, aku berkata,_

"— _dengan sihir."_

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Ini adalah ujung dari permainan.  
Aku sudah bosan menunggu kalian sampai pada jawaban.  
Sudah saatnya bagi sang serigala untuk menampakkan diri.

Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu kalian pertanyakan sejak awal,

" **Siapa... aku?"**

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi** —

 **EPISODE 06  
— 11-11-2011, Menuju 23:11 —**

* * *

"Tidak... mustahil. Len... jangan katakan... kau adalah... salah satu... pelakunya?"

Len berdiri di hadapanku.

Mengapa sosok pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata itu terlihat sangat menakutkan? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, dan tetap tak menemukan jawaban.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak, bahkan mungkin sekejap yang lalu, aku mendengar sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda pecinta misteri ini,

"Tersangkanya hanya ada dua; kau dan aku. Kau bebas dari tuduhan karena tidak sadarkan diri selama lima belas menit kemungkinan waktu kejadian. Di sisi lain, itu justru membuat alibiku, 'selalu bersama denganmu', menjadi tidak berlaku karena ketiadaan saksi."

"..."

"Nah, Miku," ia menatap langsung dari mata ke mata, "Siapakah pelakunya? Ini bukan pertanyaan yang sulit. Kau hanya perlu memilih antara A dan B, dan A sudah dipastikan adalah jawaban yang salah."

" _Pelakunya... adalah orang kedelapan."_

Aku menjawab.

Aku membuang wajah, memutus garis yang terhubung di antara iris kami sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan nada ragu, aku mencoba mengucapkan kebenaran yang aku yakini.

"Meski kau tahu bahwa **mustahil memotong tubuh manusia menjadi lima bagian dalam waktu lima belas menit** **seorang diri**?"

"Kalau begitu," aku menelan ludah sebelum lanjut menjawab, _"Bisa saja bukan hanya orang kedelapan, tapi orang kesembilan dan kesepuluh juga ada di sekolah ini."_

"..."

Len... tertawa.

"Kukuku... ahahahaha! Kalau kau adalah detektif dari sebuah novel misteri, pasti aku akan langsung menyebut namamu saat ditanya siapa detektif fiktif yang paling inkompeten menurutku."

"Ah...?"

"Detektif tidak boleh menghindari menuduh tersangka tertentu hanya karena memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya," tanpa aku sangka, senyum sinis Len berubah menjadi senyum biasa, "Detektif juga tidak boleh menjadi pelaku—karena itu adalah salah satu aib terbesar di dunia misteri."

"Itu... artinya...?"

"Aku bukan pelaku," Len mengelus puncak kepalaku ringan, "Tidak, akan kukatakan dengan tegas. **Kagamine Len bukanlah serigala, dan tidak pernah membantu atau melakukan pembunuhan itu sendiri.** "

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"—b-bukan apa-apa."

Aku yakin wajahku sedang tersipu merah saat ini—terbukti dari rasa panas yang terasa di wajah, seolah-olah darah di seluruh tubuh berlomba-lomba naik ke sana.

" _Aku cuma... baru tahu... kalau kau bisa tersenyum seperti... itu..."_

"... barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan," aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

... Apa-apaan aku ini? Bisa-bisanya kalimat memalukan semacam tadi keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau pemuda culun itu benar-benar mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan.

Bisa-bisa mulai besok aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang di sekolah.

... besok.

Kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf tersebut membuatku berpikir, bahwa kata tersebut mungkin tak akan pernah ada untuk kami berdua.

Bahkan bila aku selamat sesuai yang Len inginkan, dan berniat mulai bersikap baik padanya di sekolah, kesempatan untuk melaksanakannya tidak akan pernah datang.

Karena Len, atau bahkan kami berdua, akan mati malam ini.

" **Selamat pada dua domba terakhir yang masih bertahan hidup!"**

—tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga, sebuah suara raksasa menggema dari _speaker_ yang terletak di pojok atas ruangan. Suara yang sama dengan yang terdengar di awal permainan dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku dan Len saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada _speaker_ hitam itu dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang ingin 'serigala' katakan.

" **Aaah, sungguh permainan yang membosankan. Padahal aku sudah katakan kalian bisa mengundur kematian jika bisa memecahkan satu misteri. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Jangankan pembunuhan, kalian bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki bonus yang kubuat! Aku sungguh kecewa, kecewa."**

Apa-apaan... nada bicara yang ceria itu?

Kenapa dia bisa membunuh lima orang dengan cara yang tak manusiawi, dan masih bersikap tenang seolah-olah yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermain-main dengan semut?

Pemilik suara ini... tanpa diragukan lagi... adalah seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dalam membunuh. Atau sesuai dengan apa yang aku duga selama ini—seorang psikopat.

" **Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi detektif dalam satu malam. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku—Kagamine Len!"**

"—!"

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Len...? Tidak, daripada itu, apa maksud dari kata-katanya barusan?

" **Hei, hei. Apa kau belum menceritakannya tentang kesepakatan di antara kita, Tuan Detektif? Jangankan detektif, kau bahkan gagal sebagai seorang pria."**

"... kesepakatan? Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, Len?! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak punya hubungan dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian malam ini?!"

"..."

Ia tak mau menjawab.

Len, dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan bergetar saking kuatnya, tak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada diriku yang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

" **Kalau begitu kuberi waktu kalian hingga** _ **permainan terakhir**_ **dimulai. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang tidak ada tiba. Begitu waktu dipenuhi oleh angka satu, aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi. Sampai saat itu, sampai jumpa."**

 _Krrzt._

Suara yang keluar dari _speaker_ itu terputus.

'Waktu yang tidak ada'.

... sudah terlambat memikirkannya.

Tidak ada artinya lagi aku mengetahui bahwa yang dimaksud oleh kata itu adalah jam 24.00 dan 00.00 yang saling tumpang tindih. Jika pukul 24.00 ada, maka pukul 00.00 tidak ada. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Oleh sebab itu, masa satu detik, tidak, persekian detik, masa paling ujung dari hari ini dan paling awal dari hari esok, adalah waktu yang tidak pernah ada.

Mengetahuinya sekarang benar-benar tak memiliki arti apa pun. Bila ada yang harus aku tahu, itu adalah maksud dari kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pelaku kepada Len.

Aku tetap diam, menunggu Len untuk membicarakannya sendiri.

Lalu, secara perlahan, tangannya yang mengepal mulai terbuka, seolah berhasil mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Dengan suaranya yang masih serak seperti biasa, ia mulai bersuara

Len, tanpa menghadap ke arahku, mulai mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak pertama kali kami berjumpa.

"Aku... adalah detektif."

Ia terlihat merenung.

Walau kini ia memutar secara perlahan dan menghadap ke arahku, poni pirang yang panjang itu menutup wajah tertunduknya, membuat aku tak mampu membaca ekspresi yang ia ciptakan.

"Benar. Aku adalah detektif. **Aku adalah domba yang dipilih oleh Sang Serigala untuk menjadi karakter utama dari permainan ini—untuk menjadi lawan bermainnya, dan menjelaskan semua misteri yang ia ciptakan."**

Tapi itu aneh, 'kan? Benar, sikap Len sepanjang 'permainan' memang menunjukkan tendensi bahwa ia adalah detektif satu malam yang kebetulan ikut terdampar di mimpi buruk ini. Walau begitu—

"Kau pasti akan bertanya, _lalu kenapa aku tidak sekalipun mencoba menyelesaikan permainan ini?_ Jawabannya sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku menyerah."

"... eh? Menyerah...? Kenapa?"

"Hei, Miku," ia mengangkat wajah. Wajah sendu dengan tatapan kosong, "Kau tahu apa salah satu syarat utama cerita misteri? **Pelaku adalah orang yang sudah muncul dari awal.** Cerita yang menuduh karakter _x_ yang tak pernah muncul... bukanlah misteri."

"..."

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Tugas utamaku adalah **menemukan identitas Sang Serigala, orang yang menciptakan permainan gila ini.** Tapi di sisi lain, _serigala adalah karakter kedelapan yang tak pernah muncul._ Bagaimana bisa... aku menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu?"

—bagaikan disuruh menjawab pertanyaan tentang suatu wacana, tanpa diberikan wacana yang dimaksud. Bagaikan disuruh menjawab pertanyaan tentang pelajaran yang tak pernah kau pelajari.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia jawab. Permainan yang tak beralasan, permainan busuk yang tak mungkin pernah bisa diselesaikan.

"... tapi... Si Serigala seharusnya menghubungimu, 'kan? Kau harusnya tahu siapa identitasnya!"

"Benar, **aku tahu** ," wajah Len makin dilaruti oleh kekecewaan, " **Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah ia menampakkan dirinya dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia adalah orang yang membuatmu pingsan.** Permainan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran—dan menjadi domba keenam."

"Siapa...?! Katakan, Len! Siapa pelakunya?! Katakan! Dia ada di antara kita bertujuh?! Atau benar-benar orang kedelapan yang belum pernah muncul sebelumnya?! KATAKAN, LEEEN!"

Cengkraman tanganku pada bahu kurus Len sama sekali tak membuatnya menggerakkan mulutnya. Aku langsung mengerti apa maksudnya—ia tak mampu berbicara.

Dengan tangannya, ia menarik sedikit kantong kemeja yang ada di balik blazer. Sembari memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam dan tak mengatakan apapun, ia menunjukkan penyebabnya—

— **sebuah ponsel yang berada dalam keadaan menelepon.**

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Yang pasti, bila aku memberitahumu identitas dari Sang Serigala, ia tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan dan langsung membunuh kita berdua."

Ia berbicara dengan lihai, membuat seolah-olah kami belum mengetahui keberadaan ponsel yang mendengar semua pembicaraan kami itu. Len kembali berbicara,

"—peranku sudah usai. Mulai sekarang ia ingin kau yang menjadi detektifnya, Miku. **Bila kau bisa mengetahui kebenaran, ia akan membiarkanmu hidup.** Itu adalah kesepakatan yang kami buat setelah kau kehilangan kesadaran."

"Tunggu... apa maksudnya itu...? Aku? Detektif? Kebenaran...? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!"

"Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, aku harus meninggalkanmu dan menjadi domba keenam. Lalu kau, sebagai 'detektif' yang baru, akan menunggu di sini hingga 'waktu yang dipenuhi angka satu' tiba."

"J-jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau harus pergi hanya untuk menerima kematianmu?! Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya... benar, Len. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang gila itu. Kau cukup berada di sini... bersamaku."

"—dan menerima kematian bersama-sama?" seolah tak peduli dengan situasi, Len malah pamer cengiran, "Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak cukup romantis untuk melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu, kalau begitu... sekarang kita melarikan diri bersama! Kita bisa kabur lewat jendela di lantai satu dan berlari sekuat tenaga! Atau membuat tali dari tirai dan menggunakannya untuk turun dari jendela di kelas 3-A! Atau, atau—"

— _memutuskan telepon dan menggunakan ponsel di kantongmu itu untuk menghubungi polisi._

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa di kepalaku terus bermunculan bayangan-bayangan aneh, gambaran-gambaran yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang paling tak boleh dilakukan?!

"Percuma. Kau mau kita bernasib sama dengan Kaito?"

"... aku..."

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku berkata.  
Dengan airmata yang menetes, aku berujar.  
Dengan jantung yang panas, aku berucap.

Kata-kata yang tak pernah aku bayangkan akan kuucapkan pada seorang Kagamine Len. Kata-kata yang selalu aku tolak dengan alasan konsentrasi belajar. Kata-kata yang kupikir hanyalah kristalisasi dari kebohongan belaka.

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah pemuda yang kebingungan, aku mengungkapkannya dengan keras—

"—aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini bersamamu, menyombongkan betapa pintarnya pria yang kusukai pada dunia. Aku ingin pergi dari sini bersamamu, dan sekali lagi menunggu saat bel berbunyi di kelas yang sama. Aku... ingin bersamamu."

"Miku..."

"Maaf aku memanggilmu menjijikan. Maaf aku menganggapmu pemuda yang menyedihkan. Maaf aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu selama ini. Aku minta maaf atas segalanya, karena itu, ayo—"

Sensasi yang menenangkan.

Perasaan yang dingin, namun hangat. Lengan dari pemuda tersebut bergetar akan dinginnya malam, melingkari leherku, di dalam ruang kelas yang disinari cahaya lampu, seolah mencoba untuk menciptakan kehangatan.

Pelukan sejenak tersebut meninggalkan aku dalam sejuta perasaan yang tak mampu aku gambarkan dengan kata-kata atau suara—dan bahkan ekspresi wajah.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku... juga."

Bersama dengan lengannya yang melepas pelukan, kakinya melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Walau tanganku mengejar untuk mencapainya, ia hanya menjauh sambil berkata,

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menjadi pacarmu selama beberapa menit... tidak, bahkan satu menit pun tidak sampai, ya."

"Len... Len...!"

Jangan pergi.

Aku mohon... jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kita mati bersama, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi—

"Sampai jumpa... bukan, selamat... tinggal."

Langkah kaki mundurnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi langkah maju dalam satu kali putaran. Laki-laki menjijikkan yang baru saja memberikan pelukan hangatnya padaku itu terus berlari.

Tak mempedulikan perempuan yang ia baru jadikan kekasih selama waktu yang sangat singkat, Kagamine Len pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"— **Aku percaya kau bisa mencapai kebenaran, Miku.** "

"..."

Aku menangis sendirian.

Tak sanggup mengejar pria yang membuang nyawa demi perempuan sepertiku, aku menangis sendirian.

Di dalam ruang kelas, di tengah dinginnya malam, di depan kejamnya kenyataan, aku, sembari memeluk erat kedua lutut, terus-menerus, menangis dalam kesendirian.

Detik demi detik.

Menit demi menit.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan tanpa kuketahui sudah berada di mana dewa kematian berdiri.

Aku tak ingin melihat jam.

Aku tak ingin mengetahui waktu.

Namun begitu suara ledakan senjata api terdengar di kejauhan,  
Aku tahu. Walau aku tak ingin mengetahuinya, aku tahu.

 **Pukul sepuluh malam telah tiba.  
** _ **Domba keenam—mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran.**_

— **(vi) —**

" _Kerja bagus, ***. Itu sihir yang menakjubkan. Bagaimana wajah teman-temanmu saat melihatnya? Sangat menyenangkan dilihat dengan tatapan tak percaya, bukan?"_

" _Iya, ***. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku meminjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah kemarin sore dengan alasan ada barang yang ketinggalan."_

 _Aku tersenyum lembut._

" _Benar. Selama tak ada yang tahu, ini akan tetap menjadi sihir. Selama tak ada yang mengetahui rahasianya, semua kejadian tak terjelaskan di dunia ini adalah sihir."_

 _Ia memujiku._

 _*** memuji sihir yang berhasil aku ciptakan dengan kerja kerasku sendiri. Dengan tangan besarnya, ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, memuji sihir menakjubkan yang sukses kulakukan._

 _Ini saja sudah cukup._

 _Hal kecil seperti ini sudah cukup untuk memberikan aku sesuap perasaan bernama kebahagiaan._

" _..."_

 _Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Anak laki-laki yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda daripada aku—adik laki-laki Rin yang sudah lama terpisah._

 _Mereka tak terlalu akrab. Bahkan di mataku, mereka bersikap seolah-olah seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Namun sore itu, mereka mendatangiku bersama-sama._

" _Ini Len, adikku."_

" _Salam kenal."_

 _Aku membalas ucapan kecil yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu dengan anggukan ringan. Lalu, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Rin, dengan wajah sombong yang tak aku mengerti, berkata,_

" _Adikku ini sangat pintar. Ia sudah tahu rahasia dari 'sihir' yang kau lakukan kemarin."_

 _Itu adalah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Kagamine Len._

" _Kau meminjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah kemarin sore, saat semua guru dan murid sudah pulang. Kau lalu meminta si penjaga sekolah untuk merahasiakan hal ini... benar, 'kan?"_

" _..."_

 _Sejak saat itu, kami selalu berdebat akan keberadaan sihir._

 _Hampir setiap hari, aku akan menunjukkan padanya trik-trik baru yang diajarkan oleh orangtuaku—yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi 'misteri' dan 'teka-teki', dan dia akan menjadi orang yang memecahkannya._

 _Mungkin fakta bahwa kami berdua sama-sama anak yang kurang mampu bersosialisasi adalah salah satu faktor pendukung. Karena perbedaan kelas, kami juga biasanya hanya bertemu saat jam istirahat._

 _Seperti hari ini, misalnya._

" _Kau tewas di dalam sebuah ruangan. Kuncinya hanya ada satu, tergantung di lubang dalam, dengan kunci geser dan rantai yang terpasang. Semua jendela terkunci rapat, dan tidak ada jalan keluar melalui lantai atau pun atap. Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"_

 _Saat aku berada di kelas enam, ia masih kelas lima. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir yang kami lakukan sebelum aku pindah ke Vokajima. Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, aku memberikannya misteri tersulit yang aku ciptakan._

" _Kau membunuhku dari luar. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengurung diri," Len tersenyum sinis, "Hei, ***. Kau yakin mau memberikan pertanyaan semudah ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan?"_

" _Salah. Aku tidak melakukan pembunuhan di luar ruangan."_

" _Kalau begitu, setelah kau membunuhku, kau bersembunyi di dalam ruangan, menunggu seorang saksi datang dan ruang tertutup dihancurkan. Setelah saksi pergi dari ruangan, kau secara sembunyi-sembunyi ikut keluar dari ruangan ini."_

" _Salah. Saat saksi pertama masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak ada orang selain dirimu."_

" _Hmm... bagaimana dengan... kau mengancam akan membunuhku bila aku keluar, sehingga aku mengunci diriku sendiri, dan lalu mati kelaparan?"_

" _Apa-apaan itu? Kau sudah putus asa?" aku tertawa kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh menyimpan misteri ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mengetahui jawabannya saat kita bertemu lagi."_

" _Tunggu dulu!" ia berteriak, melihatku yang mulai berdiri meninggalkan taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuan terakhir ini, "Misteri ini bisa dipecahkan, 'kan? Kau tidak sengaja memberikan aku kasus yang tak bisa dijawab, 'kan, ***?!"_

" _Tentu saja, Len. Jika kau benar-benar seorang detektif, kau pasti bisa menjawabnya."_

— **(vi) —**

 _Aku mengenal gadis itu saat naik ke kelas dua di SMP Vokajima._

 _Tidak, daripada mengenal, mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut mengetahui—aku ragu siswi idola sepertinya bisa mengenalku yang... seperti ini._

 _Ia adalah anak kelas satu yang paling terkenal di sekolah. Aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah, pandai, cantik, dan bahkan disukai oleh para murid dan guru._

 _Sungguh—sebuah keberadaan yang mewakili kesempurnaan._

 _Meski ia adik kelasku, aku mengaguminya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Mungkin aneh mengatakan ini, tapi bisa dibilang, aku mungkin menyukainya._

 _Kami hanya pernah berbicara satu kali._

 _Benar. Satu kali. Kali pertama dan terakhir. Pada acara perpisahan saat aku kelas tiga, aku berbicara padanya yang selaku anggota OSIS, bertugas sebagai panitia acara._

 _Tidak, pembicaraan kami bukanlah sesuatu yang formal._

 _Kala itu, aku, sebagai seseorang yang hampir tak memiliki teman, menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis ulang misteri terakhir yang dulu kuberikan pada Len di atas secarik kertas._

 _Bagai kebetulan dramatis yang hanya ada di film-film roman picisan, kertas itu terjatuh ke lantai. Lalu, adegan selanjutnya, hampir seperti yang kau kira—tanganku dan tangannya bersentuhan ketika hendak mengambil kertas itu._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku membiarkannya untuk mengambil. Ia sudah repot-repot menunduk. Aku juga tak ingin dipanggil aneh karena heboh hanya karena sebuah kertas._

 _Ia melihat kertas itu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada riang yang manis,_

"— _jawabannya—"_

 _Dengan bibir lentiknya, ia menjelaskan hipotesa yang ia dapatkan hanya dengan membaca tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan yang lebih lanjut._

" _Benar, tidak? Aku cuma asal tebak, sih... Aku kurang paham dengan teka-teki yang seperti ini."_

" _... benar... itu benar, kok! Mengagumkan. Kau pandai sekali, ***-san."_

" _Ah, tidak," ia tersenyum lembut, matanya memandang ke arah nama yang terjahit di bagian dada blazerku,"Kak *** yang membuat ini jauh lebih pintar."_

— **(vi)** —

Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima menit. Sudah satu jam lebih berlalu sejak aku mendengar suara tembakan yang mungkin mengakhiri nyawa kekasih sesaatku.

Selama itu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk melamun, menangisi tragedi mengerikan yang si pelaku anggap sebagai permainan ini. Aku hanya merenung, mengenang kembali memori serta kenangan yang sudah berlalu.

"..."

Ini... adalah kenyataan.

Tujuh orang diculik dan dikurung di sekolah ini oleh seorang psikopat yang tak dikenal. Enam orang sudah mati, menyisakan diriku seorang, menunggu waktu yang dipenuhi angka satu datang.

11 November 2011, pukul 11:11 malam.

Ah, membicarakan tanggal, aku jadi teringat betapa kesalnya aku karena tidak bisa membuat status di sosial media tepat pada jam sebelas lewat sebelas menit tadi siang.

Tapi jelas, tak mungkin aku bisa membuat status pada situasi seperti ini. Aku hanya terus duduk tertegun, menunggu datangnya dewa kematian yang segera menjemput—

" **Hatsune Miku, datanglah ke kantor kepala sekolah."**

Aku berdiri.

" **Jangan khawatirkan pacar satu menitmu. Ia sekarang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di akhirat sana. Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau akan segera menyusul."**

Membuka pintu yang Len tutup untuk menjaga diriku, aku berjalan, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kelas 3-H.

" **Kau sudah dengar darinya, bukan? Aku telah memilihmu sebagai detektif yang baru. Ah, tidak. Karena aku adalah 'serigala', berarti kau adalah 'pemburu'... 'pemburu kebenaran'. Ahahaha."**

Derap langkah ringan yang aku gerakkan tanpa pikiran. Aku secara perlahan namun pasti, menuruni tangga yang berada di tengah-tengah koridor gedung tiga lantai ini, dan sampai pada lantai paling bawah.

"..."

Tanpa menunggu suara selanjutnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu kayunya yang mengkilap, aku segera meraih kenop panjang tersebut dan membuka pintu—

" **Selamat datang di ruang kebenaran, Hatsune Miku."**

"... ini..."

Ruangan yang terang.

Kantor kepala sekolah berukuran tak lebih dari sepertiga ruang kelas ini, yang kuketahui dipenuhi oleh furnitur, kini hanya terdiri dari dua meja dan satu kursi.

Tidak... saat aku menoleh, aku masih bisa melihat benda-benda lain—sofa, lemari, dan televisi, semuanya disingkirkan, ditaruh secara sembarangan di pinggir ruangan, membentuk suatu garis raksasa di antara aku dan 'dia'.

Dua meja yang ada di tengah ruangan seolah membatasi kami. Satu berada tepat di depan kursi, sedangkan yang satu ada di depanku.

Ia—bukan,' itu' berada di atas kursi putar. Di belakang punggungnya, dari jendela kaca yang terhalangi teralis besi, bulan purnama yang seolah sudah menunggu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Sebuah kepala. Kepala yang berbeda, namun dengan tubuh yang aku kenal dengan baik. Seragam SMA Vokajima, bahu yang kecil, lengan yang kurus, tubuh yang pendek—kepala yang tertutup topeng.

" **Apa kau sudah siap untuk permainan terakhir?"**

Suaranya tak lagi merupakan suara aneh yang jelas-jelas dirubah. Aku mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Walau wajahnya tertutup oleh kepala serigala yang biasa kau temui pada kostum maskot taman hiburan, suaranya terdengar jelas karena terhubung dengan _speaker_ yang ada di ruangan ini.

"..."

Gigiku saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi yang mencapai telinga.

Sosok yang terduduk di kursi kepala sekolah... dari nama yang ada di atas blazernya, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah tubuh milik Kagamine Len.

"Jangan bercanda... ini kedua kalinya... apa membunuhnya saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu puas?!"

" **Tenang, tenang. Jangan marah seperti itu. Tidak akan menarik kalau aku langsung menunjukkan diri, bukan? Mencari tahu identitas pelaku itu tugas utama detektif."**

Di depanku, di atas meja yang menghalangi untuk bergerak mendekat ke tubuh pria yang aku cintai—ah, akhirnya aku membuang malu dan mengakuinya dengan jelas—terletak benda hitam yang tak pernah kusangka akan kulihat sebelumnya.

 **Sebuah pistol.**

Suara yang menggema itu kembali terdengar,

" **Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai permainan terakhir ini. Aturannya sangat mudah. Aku akan memberikanmu pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai misteri yang terjadi sepanjang permainan ini."**

" **Tergantung tingkat kepuasanku terhadap jawabanmu, kau harus menambah atau membuang satu peluru."**

" **Aku akan menampakkan diri setelah pertanyaan terakhir selesai, dan kau boleh menggunakan seluruh peluru yang kau miliki untuk menembakku."**

"..."

" **Inilah permainan terakhir! Apakah kau akan menembakku, membalaskan dendam semuanya, dan bertahan hidup?! Ataukah justru kau yang menyusul domba-domba lainnya ke dunia sana?!"**

" **Inilah saatnya kebenaran terungkap! Inilah saatnya permainan sesungguhnya dimulai! Inilah permainan misteri yang pertama dan terakhir!"**

" **Dengar, berpikir, dan jawablah. Nyawamu bergantung pada otakmu. Tunjukkan padaku semua potensi yang dimiliki oleh seorang manusia, HATSUNE MIKUUU—!"**

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 _This is the moment of truth._ Semua petunjuk sudah terkumpul. _No more hints._ Episode depan adalah pertarungan hipotesa, debat kebenaran antara serigala dan pemburu.

Ending seperti apa yang akan diraih oleh Miku?!  
Apakah ia akan mencapai kebenaran, atau mati tanpa mengerti apapun?!  
Saksikan di episode puncak Saat Bel Berbunyi, Episode 07: 11-11-2011, 23:11!

 _(GUE NYESEL MAMPUS KARENA JAMNYA PAKE FORMAT 24 JAM DAN BUKAN PAKE AM/PM SIALAN)_

— **SBB, vs. Pembaca #06** —

 **Ini adalah permainan terakhir antara kau dan aku.**

 **Sudah saatnya bagi kalian, para manusia beruntung yang hanya menyaksikan dari jauh, untuk memberikan jawaban terakhir.**

 **Pertanyaan,**

" **Siapakah aku?"**

" **Siapakah anak yang mempercayai sihir itu?"**

" **Bagaimana cara kalian menjelaskan trik ruang tertutup yang diciptakan olehnya?"**

 **Petunjuk,**

 **Trik yang kugunakan dalam permainan ini adalah trik ciptaan anak itu.  
Mengetahui identitasku sama saja dengan membongkar semua misteri.**

 **Aku bukan Hatsune Miku.  
Aku bukan Kagamine Len.**

 **Kalimat favoritku yang pertama, "Manusia tidak bisa kembali dari 'mengetahui' ke 'tidak mengetahui'," merujuk pada para manusia yang tahu bahwa sihir itu tidak ada.**

 **Kalimat favoritku yang kedua, "Melupakan bukan merupakan dosa. Dosa sesungguhnya adalah tidak mengingat apa yang kau lupakan," merujuk pada Hatsune Miku yang seharusnya tahu rahasia dari trik ini.**

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi, kebenaran masih akan terselimuti kegelapan.**


	8. Episode 7: 11-11-2011, FINAL GAME

" _Jadi kau juga masuk ke SMA ini, ***?"_

 _Akita Nero berbicara dengan suara yang menyebalkan. Ia mendengus, memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan. Di belakangnya, berdiri segerombol anak laki-laki yang tak aku kenal._

 _Aku memberikan anggukan ringan._

" _Oh, ya. Ini adalah anak yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Itu, lho. Anak bodoh yang percaya dengan sihir di SMP-ku dulu."_

 _Pria dengan rambut kuning lurus tersebut berbicara, dengan nada penuh canda, kepada teman-temannya yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, ia melihat ke arah sini untuk satu kali lagi, dan berkata dengan ringan,_

" _Kenapa kau tidak tunjukkan sihirmu pada kami?"_

 _Sekali lagi, wajahnya sangat jelas menyatakan bahwa ia sedang menghina secara tersirat. Pria bodoh macam apa yang meminta seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu setelah menghina apa yang ia lakukan sebagai sebuah kebodohan?_

 _Karena ingin segera pulang, aku hanya menarik nafas, dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa tak ada apa pun di telapak tanganku._

" _Iya, kosong. Terus?"_

 _Aku mengambil tali yang ada di dalam kantong rok, dan menunjukkan padanya sihir untuk membuat tali yang terpotong tetap tersambung seperti semula._

 _Sihir sederhana yang bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang._

 _Seolah tak puas dengan sihir yang aku tampilkan, mereka berbicara, sibuk pada diri sendiri dan mengabaikan aku yang berdiri terpaku tanpa tahu harus berlaku apa._

" _Itu barusan apa?"_

" _Sihir."_

" _Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"_

" _Dengan mengetahui kebenaran dari rahasia dunia dan mengucapkan mantera di dalam pikiran."_

— _dan mereka pun tertawa._

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Kita sudah berada di ujung permainan.

Seberapa jauh kebenaran yang kau yakini merupakan kenyataan?  
Seberapa jauh kebenaran yang kau yakini merupakan kesalahan?  
Ini adalah akhir dari permainan panjang ini.

Permainan terakhir. _  
_Pertarungan puncak di mana _italic dugaan_ dan **bold kebenaran** saling beradu.

— **Saat Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPISODE 07  
11-11-2011, 23:11, FINAL GAME (I)**

* * *

Aku menarik nafas.

Tergenggam dengan erat di tangan kanan, sebuah pistol dalam kondisi lubang peluru terbuka, menyediakan enam tempat yang siap dimasuki. Di sebelah kiri, terletak di atas meja, sepuluh peluru yang terletak di dalam sebuah kotak kayu sederhana.

Satu peluru mewakili satu pertanyaan.

Untuk tiap jawaban yang memuaskan Sang Serigala, aku diberi izin untuk memasukkan satu peluru ke dalam lubang yang tersedia. Sebaliknya, bila aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang 'melanggar fakta yang disajikan', aku harus membuang satu peluru yang sudah aku masukkan.

Kecurangan tidak akan dimaafkan.

Jika aku berlaku curang, ia akan membunuh para sandera yang disekap di tempat lain. Para sandera—dengan kata lain, kakakku, Hatsune Mikuo, ibu Len, Kagamine Lily, dan adik Gumiya, Nakajima Gumi.

Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apakah masih ada sandera lain yang berhubungan dengan para domba yang sudah tewas sebelum keberadaan para sandera diumumkan atau tidak.

Lalu, dengan satu tarikan nafas,

Permainan dimulai.

" **Pertanyaan pertama! Lokasi: ruang kelas 3-A! Pintu 'yang seharusnya terkunci' tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kunci tergantung di luar! Ketujuh orang, tanpa terkecuali, berada di dalam kelas, dan tak melihat atau pun mendengar apapun dari luar ruangan!** _ **Bagaimana cara pintu tersebut bisa terbuka?!"**_

"..."

Sesuai dugaan, pertanyaan pertama yang ia lancarkan adalah misteri paling awal dan salah satu yang paling kurang aku—kami—pahami. Bagaimana caranya, pintu yang terkunci dari luar, bisa tiba-tiba terbuka, tanpa diputar oleh seseorang?

Teori yang Len ajukan adalah: _pintu itu tidak pernah terkunci sejak awal. Dua orang yang menyentuh dan mencoba membuka pintu itu adalah 'serigala'._

—tapi itu dipatahkan dengan segera oleh argumen yang aku berikan.

 _Jika Kaito dan Rin benar-benar 'serigala', kenapa Kaito harus repot-repot meminta bantuan dari Gumiya dan Nero?_

 _Apabila ternyata dua orang itu juga adalah serigala pun, itu hanya akan membuat serigala yang berada di antara kami menjadi empat berbanding tiga._

Bila itu benar, maka permainan serigala-domba yang diciptakan oleh si pelaku ini adalah permainan yang cacat.

Serigala akan memakan domba begitu jumlah mereka mendominasi—bila teori 'empat serigala' ini benar, maka, _permainan ini sudah berakhir sejak awal._

Karena itu, ini tidak mungkin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Berpikir.

Cari celah dari semua fakta yang disajikan. Ia dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa yang ia inginkan adalah jawaban yang memuaskan, dan bukan jawaban yang benar.

Selama aku bisa memberikan kebenaran yang sebanding dengan kenyataan, sebuah kebenaran yang tak dapat dibantah dan tak menyimpang dari jalur yang dibuat oleh bukti dan fakta yang ada, itu sudah cukup.

 _... orang kedelapan memutar kunci dan bersembunyi di balik pintu?_

—bukan! Itu mustahil! **Pintu semua ruangan di sekolah ini adalah pintu yang terbuka ke arah dalam! Kaito jelas-jelas menarik pintu, bukan mendorongnya! Tak ada tempat untuk pelaku bersembunyi!**

Lalu... apa?

Jawaban macam apa yang harus aku berikan, tanpa melenceng dari fakta-fakta yang ada? Dengan benang? Kunci geser lain hal, tapi ini adalah anak kunci! Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa memutar anak kunci dengan benang?!

Lagipula, aku selalu memerhatikan Kaito—sebagai orang yang membuka pintu—sepanjang waktu, dan memastikan bahwa **Kaito sama sekali tidak terlihat menggunakan atau menyingkirkan benang!**

Sial! Aku... aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal, tanpa bergantung pada alat-alat tertentu adalah teori 'pintu tidak pernah terkunci'.

Tapi... bila benar, itu sama saja dengan menuduh Kaito dan Rin sebagai serigala! Lalu kenapa mereka dibunuh?! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _mereka, baik Kaito dan Rin, sudah tewas terbunuh!_

Tunggu.

—itu dia.

Benar. Ada satu jawaban yang mungkin. Jawaban yang masih mengikuti teori Len, tapi menjawab alasan kenapa Kaito dan Rin segera terbunuh pada dua misteri selanjutnya.

" _Pintu kelas 3-A tidak pernah terkunci sejak awal!"_

" _Kaito dan Rin adalah serigala! Mereka mendapatkan instruksi darimu, dan mencegah siapapun menyentuh pintu sambil berpura-pura bahwa pintu tersebut terkunci! Mereka berdua menjadi dua orang yang pertama kali dibunuh agar rahasia ini tidak ketahuan!"_

" **Valid!** _ **Aaah, sungguh jawaban yang indah!**_ **Sebuah jawaban nyaris sempurna yang tak bertabrakan dengan fakta dan bukti yang tersedia!** _ **Kau memuaskanku, Hatsune Miku. +1.**_ **"**

—ditambah lagi, _pada akhir permainan, kita mengetahui bahwa Nero adalah domba yang dipaksa menjadi serigala. Kemungkinan Kaito dan Rin juga begitu._

Namun... jika itu benar, maka jumlah serigala yang ada di permainan ini adalah empat—tidak. Ini tidak apa-apa. _Dengan keberadaan orang kedelapan, jumlah serigala dan domba menjadi seimbang._

Karena itu... teori ini bukanlah kesalahan.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar, aku mengambil sebutir peluru yang berada di dalam kotak kayu kecil di sisi kiri meja, dan memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu dari enam lubang yang tersedia pada pistol.

Pelaku—Sang Serigala benar-benar sudah merencanakan semuanya.

Ia bahkan memikirkan kemungkinan aku langsung menggunakan satu peluru ini untuk menembaknya. Keputusannya untuk tetap menyembunyikan keberadaan sampai akhir benar-benar sempurna.

Sebentar lagi.

Hanya dengan beberapa pertanyaan lagi—begitu permainan terakhir ini selesai, aku, pasti, demi semua orang yang menjadi korban dari permainan gila ini, akan mengirimkan timah panas ke dalam otaknya.

— **(vii) —**

 _Kabar menyebar dengan cepat._

 _Walau tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah putri dari pasangan pesulap kelas nasional yang populer di televisi, tetap saja banyak anak yang datang padaku untuk meminta aku menunjukkan sihir._

 _Tentu saja, aku senang. Karena aku pikir, akhirnya, orang-orang mulai meyakini dan percaya dengan keberadaan kekuatan magis._

 _Banyak yang memintaku untuk mengajarkan kebenarannya, namun tak satu pun yang aku beri tahu. Karena bila rahasia dari sihir terbongkar—itu tak akan menjadi sihir lagi._

 _Tapi, entah sejak kapan, orang-orang mulai berhenti menanyakan rahasianya dan justru mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan Nero tiap kali usai menyaksikan sihirku,_

" _Apa itu barusan?"_

 _Sama seperti saat Nero bertanya, aku selalu menjawab,_

" _Itu sihir."_

 _Bagai mengikuti skrip tertentu, kalimat selanjutnya yang mereka tanyakan juga sama,_

" _Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"_

— _dan begitu aku memberikan jawaban yang sama, memberi tahu mereka tentang mengetahui kebenaran dari dunia atau mantera personal yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun..._

 _Mereka akan tertawa._

 _Tidak... mereka... menertawakanku._

— **(vii) —**

" **Pertanyaan kedua! Lokasi: ruang guru! Kaito memiliki waktu 30 detik tanpa diawasi oleh siapapun di dalam ruang guru! Semua jendela terkunci rapat, dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang bersembunyi di bawah meja atau pun di dalam lemari!"**

Setelah menyajikan fakta, Sang Serigala langsung menyuarakan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab—

" _ **Bagaimana caranya aku menghilang dari dalam ruang guru setelah memberikan pengumuman?!"**_

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah.

Dibanding semua misteri yang sudah pernah terjadi, kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang dapat dengan mudah dijelaskan dengan keberadaan orang kedelapan—Serigala Asli, serigala yang mengatur semuanya dari luar.

" _Tidak seperti dugaan awal Len, kau benar-benar memberikan pengumuman dari ruang guru. Begitu kau selesai memberikan pengumuman, Kaito berpura-pura bahwa kunci ruang kelas 3-A baru saja terbuka. Kau punya cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi di kelas lain sebelum kami berlari ke ruang guru."_

" _ **Hooh. Teruskan."**_

" _Saat kami sibuk mencari petunjuk di ruang guru, kau menyelinap dari tempat persembunyian, menuju ke lantai atas. Setelah kami keluar dari ruang guru dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa setiap ruangan di lantai satu, kau sudah lama menghilang."_

" **Valid.** _ **Sekali lagi, kau berhasil membuat aku puas. Silahkan isi pelurumu. Khukhu. Sungguh kebenaran yang menarik.**_ **Itu bukan jawaban yang sempurna, tapi—** _ **aah. Lebih baik kau nantikan kejutan yang telah aku sediakan di akhir permainan nanti."**_

Kalimat aneh yang ia ucapkan di akhir entah kenapa memberikan perasaan yang tak enak. Hanya dengan kalimat itu saja, firasat buruk yang diiringi dengan desiran pada bulu belakang leher langsung mendatangi.

 _Apa... yang ia bicarakan?_

Sembari memasukkan satu peluru lagi ke dalam lubangnya, aku terus mencoba untuk memikirkan maksud dari kalimat aneh yang keluar dari _speaker_ di pojok ruangan.

" _ **Apa kau tahu cara untuk membuat ramalan yang sempurna?"**_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia, serigala."

" _ **Ahahaha! Aku cinta mulut busukmu. Kalau kau tidak tahu, akan aku beritahu. Cara untuk membuat ramalan yang sempurna—buat saja ramalan tersebut menjadi kenyataan dengan tanganmu sendiri."**_

... Ah, begitu.

Rupanya itu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh psikopat yang bersembunyi di balik mayat Len ini. Ia sedang membicarakan tentang bagaimana puisi berisi 'ramalan' yang pertama kami lihat di papan menjadi kenyataan karena ia sendiri yang mengabulkannya.

"Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

" _ **Sekarang aku akan membuat ramalan yang baru."**_

Suara tarikan nafas. Seolah memaksa seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya untuk menyerbu paru-paru. Dari dalam sumber suara berwarna hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara angin yang tertarik.

Lalu, dengan suara yang dalam, suara yang masih terdengar dirubah dengan alat tersebut mendeklarasikan ramalan yang akan ia jalankan,

" **Aku akan menghancurkan kebenaran yang kau yakini dengan satu kalimat!"**

"Ap—"

" _ **Aaah. Aku makin tidak sabar menunggu datangnya akhir dari permainan ini. Tapi aku harus bersabar... makin tinggi seseorang memanjat, maka makin sakit pula ia begitu jatuh, bukan?"**_

"..."

Tak mempedulikan aku yang memasang ekspresi heran dan bingung, suara buatan yang terdengar di _speaker_ tersebut kembali melanjutkan permainan kebenarannya.

" **Pertanyaan ketiga! Lokasi: lapangan olahraga! Kaito yang mencoba melarikan diri terlihat ditembaki dari arah yang tidak diketahui! Darah terlihat mengalir dari perut dan pahanya, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya menghantam tanah!"**

Lalu, sama seperti sebelumnya, ia melanjutkan penyajian fakta dan petunjuk dengan pertanyaan.

" _ **Apa yang membuat Kaito tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah lapangan olahraga?!"**_

Sekali lagi, aku menjawab dengan menggunakan teori yang sudah dijabarkan oleh Len sebelumnya. Teori yang baru ia jelaskan untukku seorang—

" _Kau, Serigala Asli—dengan kata lain, orang kedelapan, yang sudah bersembunyi di lantai atas, menembak Kaito dari jauh dengan menggunakan senjata api."_

" **Valid.** **Ini** _ **pace**_ **yang bagus, Miku. Sekali lagi, kau berhasil menjawab misteri ini tanpa bertentangan dengan fakta yang ada.** _ **Sungguh sebuah hipotesa yang mengagumkan. Kau boleh mengisi satu peluru lagi.**_ **"**

— **(vii) —**

 _Sudah satu tahun aku bersekolah di SMA Vokajima._

 _Tak hanya Nero. Bahkan Rin dan Kaito. Berkat orang-orang yang sudah mengenal aku dan mengetahui tentang diriku sejak kecil itu, berita tentangku semakin menyebar dengan cepat._

 _Sebut saja namaku, dan semua orang akan menyebut Penyihir Sekolah sebagai julukan setelahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan populer._

 _Sayangnya, jelas, ini... bukan hal menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Apa yang kurasakan, popularitas yang aku dapatkan, sama sekali... tidak menyenangkan._

 _Memang, semua orang mengenalku._

 _Semua orang terlihat percaya dengan keberadaan sihir._

 _Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa ini semua palsu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seolah semua orang bekerja sama untuk melakukan sebuah kejahilan raksasa dengan cara setuju denganku._

 _Meski sudah banyak orang yang mengakui sulap ini sebagai sihir, meski sudah banyak yang mengakui bahwa ini adalah kemampuan dari mereka yang telah sampai pada kebenaran dunia—_

— _tawa mereka tetap terasa sangat menyakitkan._

— **(vii)** —

Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Seiring dengan kata-kata yang terus keluar dari balik _speaker_ hitam tersebut _,_ seiring dengan kalimat Sang Serigala yang terlihat puas dengan jawabanku, seharusnya aku sudah semakin dekat dengan kebenaran.

" **Sekarang kau sudah memiliki tiga peluru.** _ **Sudah saatnya aku mulai serius dan ikut bermain**_ **...** _ **aku harap kau bisa mengikuti, wahai 'pemburu' yang terpilih.**_ **"**

Lalu ada apa... dengan perasaan tidak enak yang tak henti-hentinya menghantui ini? Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang salah. Seolah-olah aku telah membuat satu kesalahan besar.

" **Pertanyaan keempat."**

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang bisa dipatahkan hanya dengan satu gerakan... sial, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud olehnya? Semua jawaban yang aku berikan sejauh ini sudah sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada!

... meski begitu, walau begitu, aku tetap saja merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

" **Lokasi: kelas 2-D! Kagamine Rin tergeletak dalam kedaan tertelungkup di lantai, di tengah kelas dengan kepala, tangan, dan dada yang berlumuran darah! Semua jendela tertutup rapat! Kunci geser berada dalam posisi terkunci sampai Nakajima Gumiya memecahkan kaca dan membukanya! Mustahil menggunakan benang melalui pinggiran pintu dan jendela!"**

" **Bagaimana caranya Rin bisa bersimbah darah di dalam ruang tertutup?!"**

 _Akhirnya._

Kita sampai pada misteri yang bahkan tak dapat dijawab oleh Len.

Bagaimana caranya Kagamine Rin terbunuh di tengah ruangan yang terkunci dari dalam—atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana caranya si pelaku keluar dari ruangan yang terkunci dari dalam tersebut?

Len sudah membuktikan bahwa **pelaku tidak mungkin menggunakan benang melalui celah pintu dan jendela. Pelaku juga tidak mungkin menggunakan benang melalui ventilasi.**

Lalu... bagaimana?

Apa aku harus meniru hipotesa pada misteri pertama, menuduh orang yang membuka pintu dan menyatakan bahwa pintu itu tak pernah terkunci, dan bukan merupakan pembunuhan ruang tertutup sama sekali?

Tidak. Itu mustahil.

—secara jelas, aku menyaksikan bahwa **Nakajima Gumiya benar-benar membuka kunci geser, dan bukan hanya berpura-pura melakukannya.**

Sial... aku... tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"..."

" _ **Kenapa, Hatsune Miku?! Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?!**_ **Kalau begitu, biar kuberi fakta tambahan! Pintu kelas 2-D benar-benar terkunci dari dalam! PELAKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN TRIK TERTENTU UNTUK MENGUNCI PINTU DARI LUAR!"**

... Tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil.

Kalau pelaku benar-benar mengunci pintunya dari dalam, lalu bagaimana ia bisa keluar?!

"B-bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau yang kau katakan itu benar?! Apa kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau memang tidak menggunakan benang atau magnet untuk menggeser kunci?!"

" **Para pembaca menjamin itu. Semua yang aku katakan, tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, adalah kebenaran objektif."**

"Para pembaca...? Kebenaran objektif...? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan?! Aku memintamu untuk memberikan bukti bahwa kau memang tidak menggeser kunci dari luar!"

" **Aku adalah penulis cerita ini. Aku mengetahuinya lebih dari apapun. Aku bersumpah, atas namaku, bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah bagian dari kebenaran."**

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membuktikannya!"

"— _ **kalau begitu, apa kau bisa membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar berbohong?"**_

" _Kuh_ ," aku menggigit bibir bawah. "A... aku bisa melakukannya. _Jika kau tidak mengunci pintu itu dari luar, berarti kau mengunci pintu dari dalam. Itu berarti kau tidak bisa keluar,_ **dan saat kami masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak ada yang bersembunyi di sana.** Itu jelas mustahil! Kau tidak bisa menghilang dari dalam ruangan itu bila tidak menguncinya dari luar!"

" _ **... aku beri kau waktu 10 detik untuk berpikir. Jika kau bisa memberikan satu saja, tak perlu benar, cara aku mengunci pintu dari luar yang masuk akal, aku izinkan kau untuk mengisi satu peluru. Sepuluh."**_

Aku harus berpikir.

" **Sembilan."**

Ayo, Hatsune Miku.

Pikirkan suatu cara untuk menggeser kunci itu dari luar tanpa menggunakan benang. Pasti ada sesuatu. Pasti ada celah di antara semua 'kebenaran objektif' yang sudah ia berikan.

" **Delapan."**

Apa? Bagaimana?

 **Kunci geser benar-benar terkunci hingga Nakajima Gumiya membukanya.**

 **Seluruh jendela dihalangi teralis yang sudah dipastikan benar-benar terpasang dengan kuat, dengan kaca jendela juga terkunci rapat.**

 **Pelaku tidak bisa menggunakan benang—** tunggu.

Di sini. Benar. Ini adalah celahnya.

Sebuah alasan kenapa ia terus-menerus menegaskan masalah keberadaan benang—agar aku tak sempat memikirkan trik dengan alat lainnya. Ini adalah celah yang terdapat di fakta objektif yang ia sajikan!

" _Pelaku tidak menggunakan benang, melainkan kawat! Ia membuat lingkaran kecil di ujung kawat yang berlekuk, memasukkannya melalui ventilasi, menggeser kunci, dan menyingkirkan buktinya!"_

" **Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan lengkungan kawat saat memasukkannya melalui ventilasi. Itu membuatnya menjadi sulit digunakan untuk menggeser pintu. Invalid. Tujuh."**

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar tidak menggunakan kawat!"

" **Berapa kali harus aku katakan hingga kau percaya? Semua yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kebenaran objektif yang tak perlu diragukan. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk berpikir daripada melakukan perlawanan tak berguna. Lima."**

Sial sial sial sial!

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan ide baru lagi. Jika benar seluruh yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran, maka segala kemungkinan trik yang aku sajikan sama sekali tidak berguna!

" **Empat."**

Ia sudah memastikan bahwa **pelaku mengunci ruangan selagi berada di dalam**. Meski begitu, ia menyuruhku untuk memikirkan cara mengunci ruangan ini dari luar! Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan jawaban yang tepat?!

Di sisa detik terakhir, aku hanya bisa memaksa imajinasiku untuk mengembangkan semua trik yang sudah aku pikirkan sebaik mungkin—

" _Pelaku menggunakan magnet di ujung benang, memasukkannya melalui ventilasi, lalu ketika magnet menempel pada besi geser, pelaku menarik talinya untuk memasuki posisi terkunci!"_

" **Kagamine Len sudah mengonfirmasi bahwa mustahil menggeser kunci menggunakan benang yang dilewatkan melalui ventilasi. Invalid. Tiga."**

" _Pelaku menggunakan magnet di ujung kawat! Ia menggunakan kawat untuk melakukan trik yang sama seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya!"_

" **Pelaku justru akan lebih kesulitan bila menggunakan kawat. Invalid. Dua."**

" _Pelaku menggunakan trik benang untuk menggeser kunci! Tapi bukan melalui celah yang ada di pinggir pintu atau jendela, melainkan melalui kaca yang sudah dia lubangi! Kemungkinan besar lubang tersebut menghilang bersama kaca yang dihancurkan oleh Gumiya!"_

" **Tidak ditemukan satu pun lubang mencurigakan di pecahan kaca yang dipecahkan oleh Nakajima Gumiya. Invalid. Satu... Kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi, Hatsune Miku."**

"— _RIN MENGUNCI RUANGANNYA DARI DALAM DAN MEMBUNUH DIRINYA SENDIRI!"_

... nafasku terengah-engah.

Bola mataku terasa mendidih di balik kelopak. Aku bisa merasakan sensasi darah yang keluar dari bibir bawah akibat terlalu keras aku gigit demi menahan amarah, atau pun telapak tangan yang tergores akibat dihujam oleh kuku sendiri.

... sial...

" _ **Ku—AHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya! AKHIRNYA KAU MENGUCAPKANNYA JUGA!"**_

Benar...

Dariawal, ini adalah jawaban paling wajar. Sejak awal, hanya ini satu-satunya jawaban yang mampu menghindar dari fakta **pelaku mengunci ruangan dari dalam**. Hanya ini... satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal.

Tapi... meski aku sudah membunuh hati demi mengucapkan teori ini—

" _ **Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya Rin bisa melukai tangan, dada, dan kepalanya sendiri! Jelaskan padaku ke mana perginya senjata yang ia gunakan! JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA IA MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEMACAM ITU!"**_

"..."

Sakit.

Baik kepalaku, mau pun bibir yang terus-menerus aku gigit demi mereda amarah. Walau yang aku lakukan hanyalah berteriak, namun entah sudah seberapa banyak keringat yang membasahi tubuh ini.

Walau aku memaksa kepalaku untuk bergerak, tak ada jawaban yang timbul di kolam tanpa batas bernama pikiran. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dalam diam.

"— _ **kau tidak bisa, bukan? Ah, jelas saja kau tidak bisa! Kau hanyalah seorang domba tersesat yang terpaksa menjadi pemburu di akhir permainan! Semua yang kau tahu tak lebih dari sekadar barang pinjaman dari detektif yang sesungguhnya!"**_

... Aku... tidak bisa membantahnya.

Apa yang ia katakan adalah benar sepenuhnya.

Kenyataan bahwa semua ide, pemikiran, teori, dan hipotesa yang aku jabarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sajikan, tak salah lagi dan tanpa perlu diragukan, hanyalah pinjaman dan pengembangan dari segala yang aku dengar dari Kagamine Len.

Benar. Semua yang aku ketahui... tak lebih dari sekadar hipotesa yang Len sajikan untukku seorang.

" _ **Buang satu pelurumu."**_

Dengan berat hati, aku mencabut peluru yang sudah berada di salah satu lubang. Menaruhnya secara hati-hati di atas meja, membuat aku sadar seberapa gugupnya diri begitu melihat jemari yang bergetar.

— **(vii) —**

 _Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kami akan berjumpa._

 _Itu hanyalah hari biasa, hari sekolah yang sama dengan yang lainnya, awal tahun ajaran baru. Hari itu, adalah hari pertama aku mendapatkan siswi kelas satu sebagai 'penonton'._

 _Ia... gadis itu, berada di sana._

 _Masih cantik seperti dahulu, masih menawan seperti dahulu. Wajahnya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan statusnya sebagai siswi teladan benar-benar memesona, membuatnya mencolok dengan rombongan siswi lain._

 _Dari wajah tak suka yang ia tunjukkan, jelas mengatakan bahwa ia datang ke sini karena terpaksa. Dari wajah tak suka yang ia tunjukkan—sepertinya... ia tak mengingatku._

 _Ah, paling ia hanya berpura-pura. Benar. Kami berjumpa hampir lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Mungkin ia mengingatku, tapi menganggap aku lupa, sehingga merasa sebaiknya ia juga begitu._

" _Kak *** bisa sihir, 'kan? Tunjukkan, dong."_

 _Aku menunjukkan salah satu sihirku pada mereka. Mungkin karena keberadaan gadis itu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kompleks._

 _Sihir yang belum terlalu aku kuasai._

 _Singkat cerita—aku gagal melakukannya._

 _Tanganku terpeleset saat melakukan trik, kebenaran dunia yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan, serta rahasia dari sihir yang tak boleh terbongkar, terlihat dengan jelas._

 _Tak ada yang boleh mengetahui rahasia sihir selain penyihir itu sendiri. Karena bila begitu... itu tak akan jadi sihir lagi._

" _Aaah, payah. Membosankan. Jadi memang pakai trik kacangan, ya. Gagal lagi. Aku kira Kakak memang benar-benar bisa menggunakan sihir."_

" _Oi, oi. Sudah jelas dia memang menggunakan trik, 'kan?_ _ **Cuma orang bodoh yang percaya kalau sihir memang benar-benar ada di dunia ini**_ _."_

" _Usia segitu masih percaya sihir? Kakak sudah SMA, lho. Lebih baik berhenti... aku mengatakannya untuk kebaikan Kakak sendiri. Kakak tidak mau diolok terus-terusan 'kan?"_

" _Di...olok...?"_

" _Jangan bilang Kakak tidak sadar."_

" _..."_

 _Aku... tidak tahu._

— **(vii) —**

Sekarang... ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" _ **Pertanyaan kelima dan keenam.**_ **Suara tembakan terdengar dari lantai tiga. Megurine Luka ditemukan tewas tergantung di tiang bendera. Gumiya, Miku, Nero, dan Len, tanpa diragukan lagi, berada di lantai tiga."**

" _ **Bagaimana cara si pelaku menghilang setelah menciptakan suara tembakan? Bagaimana si pelaku melakukan pembunuhan?**_ **"**

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu—

" _Pelaku menciptakan suara tembakan palsu dengan rekaman suara yang sudah diatur agar berbunyi pada jam tertentu. Pada saat semua orang terpancing, orang kedelapan yang sebenarnya tidak berada di lantai tiga, masuk ke kelas 2-D dan membunuh Bu Luka."_

"— _ **invalid.**_ **Len dan Gumiya mengaku tidak menemukan apa pun saat menyelidiki seluruh ruangan di lantai tiga.** _ **Kecuali kau mau menuduh salah satu dari mereka adalah adalah serigala dan menyembunyikan barang bukti."**_

Tapi itu merupakan sebuah kontradiksi.

Agar permainan ini menjadi _puzzle_ serigala-domba yang asli, jumlah serigala dan domba (ditambah orang kedelapan) harus seimbang. Dengan keberadaan orang kedelapan, hanya tiga orang domba yang diizinkan menjadi 'serigala'.

Tiga orang serigala yang berada di antara kami adalah mereka yang terpaksa mengikuti instruksi Serigala Asli yang mengawasi dari jauh—Kaito, Rin, dan Nero.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya si pelaku menghilangkan bukti fisik dari sumber suara—yang kita asumsikan sebagai sebuah pemutar suara atau ponsel?

... kurasa aku harus melangkah secara pelan-pelan, memancing orang di balik _speaker_ untuk mengutarakan fakta tambahan sebelum mengambil jawaban akhir.

" _Bisa saja Len dan Gumiya luput dan tidak menyadari keberadaan alat rekaman tersebut."_

" **Kagamine Len memeriksa semua tempat yang mungkin untuk menyembunyikan alat rekaman tersebut, dan ia tidak menemukan apapun.** _ **Untuk Nakajima Gumiya—bagaimana, ya."**_

—ia jelas-jelas mencoba memancing aku agar menuduh Gumiya adalah salah satu dari serigala. Tapi, aku yang sudah mengetahui identitas ketiga serigala yang ada di antara kami jelas tak akan jatuh ke perangkap seperti itu.

 _Nakajima Gumiya bukan serigala._

Kuota serigala yang maksimal tiga orang itu sudah terpenuhi. Tak mungkin ada serigala lainnya. Kalimat tadi mungkin adalah pancingan, tapi itu juga memberi sebuah celah—

"— _Gumiya tidak menyadari keberadaan alat rekaman tersebut. Oleh karena itu ia kembali dan mengaku bahwa ia tidak menemukan apa-apa."_

" _ **Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila aku mengatakan ini...**_ **Nakajima Gumiya menyadari keberadaan alat perekam."**

"—!" aku terdiam untuk sesaat, "Apa maksudnya itu?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui apa yang Gumiya lakukan, padahal kau hanya mengawasi kami dari ponsel yang dipegang oleh Nero?!"

" _ **Mungkin karena... Nakajima Gumiya adalah aku sendiri?"**_

"... tidak... mungkin... jangan bercanda! Len, dan sekarang Gumiya... tidak, semua orang yang terlibat dalam permainan gilamu ini... Bagaimana bisa kau bermain-main dengan orang-orang yang sudah mati?!"

" _ **Kuanggap pertanyaan ini seri. Kau tidak perlu mengisi atau membuang peluru,"**_ suara Sang Serigala berkata dengan nada santai yang tak berubah, _**"Mari lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya."**_

" **Megurine Luka tergantung di tiang bendera. Kau, Len, Gumiya, dan Nero masing-masing berada di lantai tiga.** _ **Siapa, apa, dan bagaimana caranya Megurine Luka terbunuh?"**_

"..."

Sikap seenak jidat yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Jika saja hatiku tidak terus mengingatkan bahwa nyawa para sandera menjadi taruhan di sini, tidak diragukan lagi aku akan menggunakan pistol di tanganku untuk mencari dan membunuh pelakunya secepat mungkin.

— **(vii) —**

 _Ia menatapku dengan dingin._

 _Seolah tak peduli dengan ekspresi menyedihkan yang ada di wajahku setelah mendengar fakta yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, gadis sempurna yang selalu aku idolakan itu hanya membuang wajah._

 _Tidak... walau matanya jauh, aku bisa melihat sedikit lekuk di bibirnya._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa... aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa... tapi saat aku melihat senyum kecil yang seolah ia susah payah sembunyikan, apa yang ia ucapkan di dalam kepalanya seolah sampai di telinga,_

" _Aah... ternyata... manusia juga bisa membuat ekspresi yang seperti itu."_

 _Benar._

 _Wajahnya, senyumnya, matanya. Setiap hal kecil yang ia tunjukkan pada detik itu, seolah mewakili dan menjadi perwujudan dari kalimat kejam yang aku pikirkan sendiri._

 _Apakah itu ilusi? Apakah itu kebenaran?_

 _Aku tidak peduli... sama sekali tidak peduli._

 _Yang aku tahu, pada detik itu, pada saat di mana mereka pergi dengan tertawa kecil, di saat *** hanya berlalu tanpa mengingatku, pada masa di mana *** melangkah tanpa peduli..._

 _... aku telah hancur._

 _Sihirku... tak bisa mencapainya._

 _Tak ada yang percaya pada sihirku._

 _Baik dia, atau pun yang lainnya. Sampai akhir, tak akan ada yang percaya pada kenyataan ini. Sampai akhir, aku tak akan pernah menjadi Copernicus dunia sihir._

 _Karena..._

 _... sejak awal,_ _ **sihir memang tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini.**_

— **(vii) —**

Aku hanya menarik nafas, dan sekali lagi, ikut ke dalam permainannya,

" _Orang kedelapan yang bersembunyi di antara lantai satu atau dua masuk ke kelas 2-D, membunuh Bu Luka, lalu menggantungnya di tiang bendera tanpa disadari oleh semua orang."_

" **Invalid. Sekarang aku akan menyajikan fakta baru: pelaku tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk menggantung mayat Megurine Luka dan membawa mayat Rin serta menciptakan ruang tertutup sebelum ditemukan oleh para domba yang tersisa."**

" _Hal itu dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah dengan keberadaan orang kesembilan! Si pelaku utama, Serigala Asli, atau dengan kata lain, kau, tidak bekerja sendiri! Kau masih punya rekan lain yang bersembunyi di dalam sekolah!"_

" _ **Hooh."**_

" _Jika kalian bekerja secara simultan, bukan mustahil kalian bisa melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum kami kembali ke kelas 2-D."_

" _ **Ahahaha! Bagus, bagus! Nah, bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan keyakinanmu itu?!"**_ suara tawa yang keluar terhenti sejenak, lalu,

" **JUMLAH ORANG YANG BERADA DI WILAYAH SEKOLAH INI MALAM INI TIDAK PERNAH MELEBIHI DELAPAN!"**

"M-mustahil! Lalu bagaimana?! Jika kau benar-benar tidak memiliki cukup waktu, bagaimana caranya kau menggantung mayat Bu Luka, kembali ke kelas, mengambil mayat Rin, dan menguncinya di dalam WC?!"

" _ **Kenapa, kau tanya?! Kau meminta si pelaku menjelaskan sendiri triknya?! JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau adalah pemburu yang terpilih, Hatsune Miku! Bila kau tidak mampu memecahkannya—"**_

Walau jelas-jelas suara yang terdengar adalah suara yang diubah, rangkaian kalimat yang keluar tersebut seolah tak mau berhenti mengirimkan sensasi dingin di tengkuk.

Lalu, seolah ingin menghancurkan segala harapan menjadi kepingan tanpa sisa, suara dari Sang Serigala menggema dengan sangat lantang,

"— _ **kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan katakan bahwa semua ini ak ulakukan dengan sihir?!"**_

"Sihir...?"

" _ **Benar, Miku! Sihir! Aku membuka pintu kelas 3-A dengan sihir! Aku berjalan menembus dinding setelah mengunci ruangan dari dalam! Aku menggantung mayat Luka dan membawa mayat Rin secara bersama-sama dengan menggunakan sihir levitasi! Bukankah dengan begitu semua teka-teki ini akan terjawab?!"**_

"J-jangan bercanda... bagaimana mungkin... sihir benar-benar ada di dunia ini...? Semua trikmu dapat dijelaskan dengan menggunakan logika manusia! Itu benar! Itu harus benar! **Sihir tidak ada di dunia ini! Kau hanyalah seorang psikopat gila yang ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia!** "

" _ **Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan pekerjaan dua orang sendirian?!"**_

Aku... tidak tahu.

Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang terlintas di dalam kepalaku. Walau aku tahu semua ini dapat dijelaskan dengan cara yang manusiawi tanpa terkait dengan sihir atau ilusi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Trik macam apa yang ada di balik semua ini?

Aku tidak bisa... memberikan jawaban.

" _ **Buang dua pelurumu, Hatsune Miku. Kembalikan semua peluru yang sudah kau masukkan ke tempatnya. Kau yang gagal sebagai seorang detektif tak pantas menggunakannya."**_

"D-dua?! Kenapa?! Aku hanya gagal menjawab satu pertanyaanmu! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau aku tidak perlu membuang atau pun menambah peluru untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya?!"

" _ **Kau tidak akan bisa menjelaskan bagaimana pelaku bisa kabur dari WC setelah memasukkan Kagami Rin ke sana. Apa gunanya?"**_

"—aku bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa menjelaskan trik yang kau gunakan untuk mengurung mayar Rin! Jangan ambil keputusan seenaknya!"

" _ **Kalau begitu, jelaskan. Aku akan berbaik hati dan menghancurkan argumen yang kau berikan dengan satu kalimat."**_

"... s-sial...," aku menggigit bibir bawah, " _Pelaku, setelah menaruh mayat Rin dan mengunci biliknya dari dalam, memanjat dari celah atas!_ Ini adalah rahasia sederhana dari kloset tertutup. Lalu, untuk pintu— **celah pada pintu WC tidak serapat pintu kelas!** _Pelaku bisa saja menggunakan benang untuk menutup pintu dari luar!"_

"— **invalid. PELAKU BENAR-BENAR MENGUNCI PINTU WC DARI DALAM.** _ **Sekarang, jelaskan bagaimana pelaku bisa melarikan diri dari ruang WC setelah mengunci semua jalan keluarnya sendiri."**_

"... langit-langit—"

" **Invalid. Pelaku tidak menggunakan langit-langit untuk melarikan diri...** _ **jika aku berkata begitu, kau akan mulai mengucapkan alasan-alasan konyol lainnya, jadi biar aku persingkat:**_ **satu-satunya jalan masuk yang mungkin dilalui hanyalah pintu."**

"..."

" _ **Setelah ini, kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak berguna semacam ada kemungkinan bahwa aku berbohong.**_ **Tidak, Hatsune Miku. Semua fakta yang aku sajikan, tanpa diragukan, adalah kebenaran."**

Sial... sial... sial...!

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, padahal sudah begitu banyak fakta dan petunjuk yang disajikan?!

 **Pelaku benar-benar mengunci ruangan dari dalam. Pelaku menutup satu-satunya jalan keluar. Namun pelaku tidak berada di dalam ruangan! Hal ini berlaku untuk semua kasus ruang tertutup yang sudah terjadi!**

— _satu-satunya jawaban yang memungkinkan adalah pelaku tidak pernah ada di dalam ruangan. Para korban mengunci ruangan dan membunuh dirinya sendiri!_

Tapi jika begitu, ke mana perginya senjata pembunuhan?! Apa mungkin ada korban yang membunuh dirinya dengan menciptakan tiga luka berbeda di tiga bagian fatal tubuhnya?!

Tak ada jawaban yang datang ke pikiran.

Semua jawaban yang aku pikirkan, mau tak mau, selalu menciptakan tabrakan kontradiksi dengan dinding raksasa bernama fakta. Memaksa aku untuk menyerah. Memaksa aku untuk—

— _percaya dengan keberadaan sihir._

Maksudku, apa itu mungkin dilakukan? Apa ada jawaban lain yang tersedia selain mengakui bahwa semua ini dilakukan menggunakan teknik sihir yang sampai saat ini diragukan keberadaannya?

Sambil terus berpikir, jemariku bergerak, mengosongkan kembali lubang-lubang peluru yang seolah menganga kian lebar, membuat dua peluru yang berada di dalam kembali ke atas meja.

Saat ini tak ada peluru yang tersisa di dalam pistol, dan jumlah misteri yang tersisa makin sedikit.

— _saat bel berbunyi... apakah aku benar-benar akan mampu mencapai kebenaran?_

* * *

 **— BERSAMBUNG —  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Ah, lelah. Serius. Sepanjang chapter isinya klimaks melulu. Mana belum selesai lagi.

Yah, karena sesi SBB, vs. Pembaca sudah ditutup dan tinggal menunggu kenyataan diekspos buat _crosscheck_ , sekarang terserah pada kalian masih mau nganalisis atau enggak...

... tenang aja, masih saya ladenin di kotak PM, kok.

Hint tambahan mengenai kasus-kasus yang sudah terjadi sudah lumayan banyak tersebar di sini. Jika kamu benar-benar berpikir secara serius, kamu seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jadi... perkiraan saya bakal tamat dalam dua chapter lagi. Satu chapter untuk lanjutan debat + penutup permainan, lalu satu epilog untuk penjelasan bagian-bagian yang mungkin masih belum terungkap.

Atau mau digantung selamanya ala Umineko, ngebuatnya jadi _open ending,_ dan menyerahkan jawabannya pada masing-masing pembaca?

Ya, kali aja ada orang iseng yang sampe ngebahas jawaban versi dia di blognya—gue ngarep banget ya.

Lagian trik-trik di cerita ini masih tergolong mudah dan gak terlalu banyak interpretasi, jadi rasanya gak bakal bisa sekeren Umineko yang notabene jadi inspirasi cerita ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian terganggu gak dengan _flashback_ yang nyelip di antara debat? Kalo saya justru ngerasa keren, lho. Soalnya serasa kek film-film _anachronic,_ gitu. .w.

Tapi, yah, kalo kalian terganggu, tenang aja. Karena chapter depan gak ada lagi yang kek gituan.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


	9. Episode 8: 11-11-2011, GAME OVER

Jumlah peluru yang siap untuk ditembakkan adalah kosong. Semua peluru yang aku dapatkan dengan memberikan kebenaran valid di tiga pertanyaan pertama dengan cepat dilenyapkan oleh tiga pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Sejak Sang Serigala mulai bergerak dan ikut dalam permainan, aku sama sekali tak dapat bergerak untuk memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.

Berbeda dengan tiga pertanyaan pertama di mana ia hanya memberikan persetujuan apakah ia puas atau tidak dengan jawaban yang aku berikan, tiga pertanyaan yang ia berikan selanjutnya selalu diiringi dengan fakta baru untuk membantah teori yang aku sajikan.

... ini sulit.

Aku harus memberikan jawaban dengan persiapan bahwa teori yang akan aku berikan merupakan kesalahan. Dengan kata lain—aku harus menciptakan dua, dan bahkan tiga, teori kebenaran bernilai sama sekaligus.

Padahal membuat satu saja sudah mati-matian...

" _ **Kau benar-benar beruntung, Hatsune Miku. Karena pelurumu kosong, kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Jangan katakan kau memutuskan untuk tetap tidak menjawab dan hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan terakhir?"**_

"..."

Hanya itu cara yang mampu aku pikirkan.

Daripada memberikan tiga jawaban salah dan tiga jawaban benar, lebih baik aku tetap salah di saat tidak memiliki peluru dan memberikan satu jawaban benar di saat terakhir.

Dengan begitu, aku akan masih memiliki peluru. Lalu, di saat Sang Serigala menampakkan diri—aku bisa mengirimkan satu-satunya timah panas di tanganku ini ke dalam kepalanya yang tidak waras itu.

Namun—

" _ **Kau lupa kalau aku memiliki sandera?"**_

Aku menggigit bibir. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya.

" _ **Jangan harap mereka akan selamat kalau kau dengan sengaja membuat jawaban yang salah. Yang kuinginkan adalah pertarungan kebenaran yang menyenangkan. Tak ada gunanya bermain dengan orang yang sengaja kalah dan menunggu kesempatan yang tak akan datang."**_

"..."

" _ **Kalau kau mengerti, mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini."**_

" _ **Pertanyaan kedelapan!**_ **Nakajima Gumiya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang sama dengan Kagami Rin di dalam ruang kelas 3-A! Baik kunci geser mau pun anak kunci berada dalam posisi terkunci hingga Akita Nero tersadar dan membukanya untuk kalian!"**

Suara di balik _speaker_ terus menambah jumlah fakta yang harus aku hindari—

" **Tidak ada senjata yang ditemukan di dalam ruangan! Nero benar-benar pingsan dan tidak berpura-pura!** _ **Bagaimana cara aku membunuh Gumiya?!"**_

— **(viii) —**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha.**

Permainan selesai.  
Terima kasih telah bermain bersamaku.

Cukup menyenangkan bermain bersama kalian.  
Walau tak banyak yang mampu mencapai kebenaran, kalian adalah spesimen berharga yang telah menunjukkan potensi manusia sesungguhnya padaku.

 **EPISODE 08  
— 11-11-2011, 23:11 FINAL GAME (II) —**

— **(viii) —**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ruang tertutup yang mengurung mayat Rin bisa terjadi. Namun, aku tahu. Kasus Gumiya berbeda. Ruangan tertutup yang mengunci Rin dan Gumiya memiliki satu perbedaan besar.

Perbedaan besar yang sangat berarti.

Yaitu—

 **Ada satu jendela di kelas 3-A yang tidak ditutup dengan teralis besi. Satu-satunya jendela di lantai tiga—bukan, di sekolah ini, selain jendela kaca di lantai satu, yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar masuk oleh si pelaku.**

Walau di bawahnya terdapat parit besar, itu bukan berarti mustahil dilalui. Dengan bantuan tali, apa lagi dengan kewarasan pelaku yang diragukan, semua hal menjadi mungkin.

Dengan kata lain—

" _Nero dan Gumiya datang ke kelas 3-A di mana pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu! Pelaku lalu membuat mereka berdua kehilangan kesadaran! Ia membunuh Gumiya dengan cara yang sama dengan Rin, lalu membiarkan Nero pingsan di dalam ruangan sebagai umpan!"_

" **Valid.** _ **Teruskan.**_ **"**

" _Pelaku lalu mengunci ruangan, dan menggunakan tali yang sudah dipersiapkan, melarikan diri melalui jendela yang terbuka!_ **INI BUKAN RUANGAN TERTUTUP!** _Sejak awal, jendela itu merupakan jalan masuk yang bisa digunakan!"_

Benar... keberadaan jendela yang terbuka itu bukanlah jalan alternatif bagi kami yang menyerah dan ingin melarikan diri. Jendela tersebut, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah persiapan untuk kasus ini.

" **Valid!** _ **Akhirnya kau kembali ke jalur dan memberikan jawaban yang tak lagi melenceng. Seharusnya kau bermain seperti ini dari tadi, Nona Pemburu. Khukhu. Silahkan isi pelurumu."**_

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar karena takut dan lelah, aku kembali memasukkan satu butir peluru ke dalam salah satu lubangnya.

Keringat dingin terus menerus turun, membasahi nyaris setiap permukaan kulit. Betapa kuyupnya punggung tangan yang aku gunakan untuk mengelap dahi menggambarkan dengan jelas betapa gugup dan takutnya aku saat ini.

Sial... jantungku... tidak mau tenang.

Terus berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Dengan situasi yang kacau seperti ini, berpikir pun menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Walau satu kali lagi, peluru kembali menghuni lubang pengirim timah panas ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa merasa senang.

Di pertanyaan tadi, Sang Serigala jelas-jelas sengaja tidak memberikan argumen untuk membantah hipotesa yang aku berikan.

Sepertinya ia memang ingin membuat aku mengisi peluru terlebih dahulu. Tujuannya, sudah jelas, adalah tak ingin memberikan pertanyaan sia-sia karena jumlah peluruku yang kosong dari awal.

Karena itu... pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" **Pertanyaan kesembilan."**

Apakah ia akan menunjukkan keringanan sebelum memberikan penghabisan, atau memberikan kombinasi pertanyaan yang membuatku mengisi dan membuang peluru secara berturut-turut?

" **Akita Nero dibunuh dan dimutilasi. Bagian tubuhnya disebar ke kelas 3-B sampai 3-F. Ini terjadi dalam selang waktu lima belas menit di mana kau terus kehilangan kesadaran."**

Itu akan terjawab dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" **Tidak ada ruangan yang terkunci. Pelaku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian. Kagamine Len tidak memiliki alibi, dan seperti yang aku katakan, jumlah orang di sekolah ini, sejak permainan di mulai hingga saat ini, tidak lebih dari delapan."**

Karena pertanyaan yang satu ini...

" _ **Siapa dan bagaimana Akita Nero bisa terbunuh?"**_

... tak mampu... aku jawab.

Kasus ini memiliki inti yang sama dengan saat di mana Bu Luka menghilang dan mayat Rin berpindah. Pelaku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian—namun, sudah dapat dipastikan:

 **Pada saat kasus Bu Luka terjadi, aku, Len, Gumiya, dan Nero,** sebagai domba yang masih bertahan hidup, **berada di lantai tiga dan tidak mungkin membantu pelaku.**

Sedangkan **pada saat kasus Nero terjadi, aku dan Len tidak mungkin melakukannya. Len sudah menjamin hal itu, dan aku yakin bahwa ia tidak berbohong.**

Tapi, di saat yang sama, Sang Serigala menyatakan bahwa— **jumlah orang yang ada di sekolah ini tidak lebih dari delapan.** Hal itu menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa **orang kesembilan, kesepuluh, dan seterusnya tidak ada di sekolah ini.**

 _Selain kami bertujuh yang terlibat dalam permainan, hanya ada satu orang yang berada di sekolah ini dan terus bersembunyi, sembari melakukan pembunuhan._

 _Meski begitu, ia melakukan pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang atau lebih—ia mendapatkan bantuan , di saat para domba yang masih hidup tidak mungkin menolongnya._

"..."

" _ **Bagaimana, Hatsune Miku? Apa kau menyerah?"**_

"Belum... aku... tidak akan menyerah."

Masih berapa pertanyaan yang tersisa? Selain kasus ini... yang tersisa hanyalah identitas si pelaku sendiri. Aku yakin kalau Kematian Len sama sekali bukan merupakan kasus.

— **ia pergi sendiri dan tewas ditembak oleh Sang Serigala setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Tak ada misteri di sana.**

Karena itu... setelah pertanyaan ini...

Hanya ada satu kesempatan lagi.

Bila aku menjawab salah, atau bahkan menyerah, aku bisa menggunakan pertanyaan terakhir sebagai pertaruhan, apakah aku akan berhasil mendapat peluru dari pertanyaan terakhir atau tidak.

Tapi, daripada itu—

—bukankah lebih baik bila aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

Dengan begitu, jumlah peluru yang ada di dalam pistol akan menjadi dua. Apabila memang benar hanya satu pertanyaan yang tersisa, setidaknya, walau aku menjawab salah pada pertanyaan selanjutnya, aku masih bisa memastikan keberadaan satu peluru.

" _ **Kalau kau tidak segera memberikan jawaban, aku akan menganggap jawabanmu salah. Kau harus membuang pelurumu. Aku berikan keringanan sepuluh detik untuk memutuskan."**_

Aku harus memberikan jawaban.

Tapi... bagaimana?!

 _Kaito sudah mati. Rin sudah mati. Bu Luka sudah mati. Gumiya sudah mati. Nero sudah mati._ **Aku dan Len tidak mungkin melakukannya!** Len sudah menjamin hal itu! Tapi si pelaku, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melakukannya sendiri!

Ia memerlukan bantuan seseorang. Orang kedelapan tidak mungkin memutilasi mayat Nero seorang diri. Namun orang kesembilan tidak mungkin ada. Orang kesembilan yang tidak ada di sekolah ini.

Orang kesembilan... ada di saat yang sama dengan delapan orang lainnya? Orang kesembilan... adalah satu orang yang sama? Tunggu. Bagaimana, bagaimana jika—

" _Bagaimana jika... yang membantumu adalah salah satu di antara ketujuh domba, namun bukan domba itu sendiri...?"_

" **...** _ **Hooh. Kau mengatakan teori yang cukup menarik, Hatsune Miku. Bagaimana bila kau coba jelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai teori hipotesa gilamu itu?"**_

—dengan kata lain—

" _Rekan dari pelaku... orang kesembilan yang tidak mungkin ada... orang yang tidak bisa ada selama salah satu dari ketujuh orang ada... adalah... kepribadian yang lain... dari diriku."_

— **(viii) —**

"Len sudah menjaminnya. **Pada saat lima belas menit kasus Nero terjadi, Kagamine Len selalu sadar sepanjang waktu. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku kehilangan kesadarannya. Baik Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku tidak mungkin melakukannya."**

Dengan menganggap bahwa teori gila yang benar-benar berada—tidak, bahkan menggores garis tepi dari kenyataan yang ada ini sungguh merupakan sebuah kebenaran, keberadaan orang kesembilan yang tidak ada bisa dijelaskan.

" _Nama dari para domba menunjuk pada kepribadian. Oleh karena itu, 'diriku yang lain', yang muncul di saat 'Hatsune Miku' kehilangan kesadaran, bukanlah 'Hatsune Miku'."_

Walau aku tak ingin mengakuinya, aku tak bisa membantahnya.

" _Ia adalah orang kesembilan yang bersembunyi di dalam delapan orang yang ada. Kepribadianku yang lain. Di saat aku tidak sadar, ia bangun, sebagai pribadi tanpa nama, menjadi orang kesembilan tanpa membuat jumlah orang di sekolah ini melebihi delapan, dan membantumu memotong mayat Nero."_

" _ **AHAHAHAHA! Aku hargai keberanianmu, Hatsune Miku! Sungguh, sebuah kenyataan yang menakjubkan! Sebuah kebenaran yang membuatku terpesona!**_ **VALIID!** _ **Silahkan isi pelurumu!"**_

... jadi... ini adalah kenyataan...?

Selama ini, tanpa aku ketahui, di saat aku tidak sadar, ada diri lain yang bangkit di dalam diriku, dan tanpa aku sadari juga, telah berkenalan dan merencanakan semua ini dengan Si Serigala...?

Apa aku harus percaya? Tidak, lagipula—apa itu semua mungkin?

... apa aku... punya kesempatan untuk memastikan?

Tidak, tidak ada. Entah kenapa, aku tahu, dan bahkan yakin akan hal itu. Keberadaan diriku yang lain merupakan kebenaran atau bukan, keberadaan dari iblis yang bersemanyam dalam diriku, merupakan pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa aku jawab.

Karena, aku merasa bahwa malam ini, _aku akan menghilang._

Apakah ia akan memakanku?

Apakah pribadi lain yang selama ini terus bersembunyi di dalam diriku pada akhirnya, tanpa aku sadari, berhasil melaksanakan rencana besarnya untuk mengambil alih tubuhku dan bangkit ke dunia?

Jadi... Len mengetahui semua ini, dan terus menyembunyikannya hingga ajal menjemputnya? Demi apa? Agar aku tak mengetahui kenyataan yang kejam ini?

— _agar aku tak perlu mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar merupakan serigala yang tertawa di akhir?_

Itu... gila.

Aku tidak bisa menerimanya lebih jauh lagi.

Bahkan tanganku yang bergetar saat mengambil peluru pun kini tak lebih dari seonggok daging lesu yang pucat, menanti kematian, lenyapnya jiwa secara perlahan.

Lalu, suara yang berada di balik kotak hitam kembali terdengar, menggema di lubang telinga.

" **Saatnya untuk pertanyaan terakhir."**

Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditunggu. Semuanya telah selesai. Bersama dengan suara dari sang serigala memulai _requiem_ terakhir sebagai penghormatan atas lenyapnya jiwaku, terdengarlah pertanyaan final yang tak perlu ditanyakan.

Pertanyaan terakhir yang sudah aku ketahui tanpa perlu dikatakan. Jawaban terakhir yang sudah aku ketahui sebelum pertanyaan tersebut diucapkan—

" **Siapakah... aku?"**

 _"Kau... adalah aku."_

Aku berkata dengan suara kecil.

Dengan suara yang lemah dan penuh akan nada getir, aku terus mengungkapkan hipotesa terakhir sebelum menemui ujung dari jalan bernama kehidupan.

" _Aku sekarang tidak benar-benar berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Semua debat kebenaran yang terjadi ini hanyalah ilusi yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku. Aku saat ini... sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri."_

Karena tak ada lagi teori lain yang mampu menggantikan kebenaran ini—

" _Aku adalah serigala yang sesungguhnya. Kepribadian lain yang ada di dalam diriku, tanpa aku sadari, adalah seorang psikopat yang sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama orang kedelapan."_

Dengan ini, permainan berakhir—

" _ **Sayang sekali.**_ **Kau salah."**

"Eh...?"

" _ **Ahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

Tawa menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

Bagai badai yang tiba-tiba datang menerpa, meja yang berada di depan sosok mayat Len yang duduk di atas kursi terjatuh, terlempar dan terbalik dengan suara yang sangat keras.

" _ **PELAKUNYA ADALAH KEPRIBADIANMU YANG LAIN?! KAU TANPA SADAR MERENCANAKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN ORANG KEDELAPAN?! Jangan bercanda, Hatsune Miku!**_ **KEBENARAN YANG SEBENARNYA BUKAN SESUATU YANG REMEH DAN KLISE SEPERTI ITU!** _ **"**_

—dari balik meja yang terjatuh, ia berdiri—

" **Sekarang, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana ramalanku menjadi kenyataan! SEKARANG, SUDAH TIBA SAAT UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KEBENARANMU DENGAN SATU KALIMAT!** _ **"**_

—dengan tangan yang menggenggam pistol, dengan moncong yang mengarah ke arahku, Sang Serigala Asli akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya—

—lalu, dengan mudah, ia menghancurkan teori yang menjadi dasar, fondasi, hal fundamental dari semua kebenaran yang aku yakini—

—dengan lantang, dengan begitu kejam, dengan begitu kejinya, ia berkata, dengan senyum mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya—

" **Sejak permainan dimulai hingga detik ini, jumlah orang yang ada di dalam sekolah ini, TIDAK LEBIH DARI TUJUH ORANG! TIDAK ADA ORANG KEDELAPAN YANG BERSEMBUNYI DI DALAM SEKOLAH INI!"**

"Mustahil... mustahil..."

" **kepribadian ganda?! AHAHAHAHAHA! JANGAN BERCANDA! Aku akan berbaik hati dan mengatakannya dalam kebenaran yang tercetak tebal padamu: KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI KEPRIBADIAN GANDA, HATSUNE MIKU!"**

"Kalau begitu—"

" **SEMUA JAWABAN YANG KAU BERIKAN ADALAH SALAH! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENDEKATI KEBENARAN! SEMUA PEMBUNUHAN YANG TERJADI DI SEKOLAH INI, DAPAT DIJELASKAN TANPA KEBERADAAN ORANG KEDELAPAN!"**

"Sialan... sialan...!"

Tanganku mengangkat pistol dengan cepat.

Dengan pistol yang hanya berisi satu peluru itu, dengan tangan kaku yang masih belum terbiasa memegang pistol itu, aku dengan cepat menutup lubang peluru dan membidik—

—pintu di belakangku terbuka.

Tanpa sempat aku menoleh, tanpa sempat aku melihat dua orang yang berdiri di belakangku, aku sudah bisa merasakan dinginnya pisau yang menempel di leher.

"Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Miku."

Suara gadis kecil yang aku kira sudah menemui kematiannya memberikan perasaan dingin yang mencekam, memperdengarkan alunan bait halus tanpa nada yang memasuki telinga seolah bisa membuat otakku beku kapan saja.

"—sayang sekali karena kami sebenarnya tidak mati."

Suara dari pemuda yang menjadi domba pertama, pemuda yang seharusnya sudah tewas karena mencoba melarikan diri, terdengar, menambah dingin suhu yang membuat otakku menjadi beku.

Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Dengan begitu banyak fakta yang disajikan, dengan begitu banyak kemungkinan, hipotesa, teori, serta kenyataan baru yang mampu aku buat dengan fakta yang hadir di sini—

—aku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Aku hanya mengangkat pistol, tanpa peduli dengan pisau di tangan gadis pirang yang masuk makin dalam ke leher, tak peduli dengan urat nyawa yang akan terputus dalam hitungan detik, aku membidik ke arah kepala Serigala Asli yang berdiri di depan mayat Len—

 _Walau mati, aku harus membawanya—_

— _aku harus membawa pria itu—_

— _pria gila yang menciptakan permainan gila ini—_

— _ke dalam neraka—_

" **NAKAJIMA GUMIYAAA—!"**

 **.**

 **.**

— **(viii) —**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uwah, uwah."

Tangan mungil Kagami Rin secara perlahan mundur dari leher gadis yang baru saja ia putuskan urat penyambung nyawanya. Walau apa yang membuatnya bersuara sebenarnya adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Pak Nakajima jahat sekali. Bisa-bisanya membuat pistol harapan satu-satunya malah jadi jebakan yang meledak sendiri saat ditembakkan."

Nada riang yang tak seharusnya diucapkan pada saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya itu keluar dengan begitu ringannya dari mulut sang gadis. Pria berambut biru yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sampai akhir aku masih tidak bisa percaya kenapa kau bisa bersikap setenang itu di hadapan mayat."

"Kau bicara seolah kau berbeda saja, Kaito. Bukannya kau yang enak? Bisa memotong tubuh si... ah, siapa itu? Nero? Padahal aku juga ingin coba... tapi aku malah harus sembunyi di WC sepanjang malam, _haah._ "

"Apanya? Dibanding diriku yang terkapar di tengah lapangan selama satu jam lebih, peranmu jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi, 'kan, tapi, 'kan... sudah bisa ikut Pak Nakajima memotong mayat, kau juga dapat kesempatan untuk menggantung mayat Bu Luka di tiang bendera. Peranmu jauh lebih enak. _Aku juga ingin coba membunuh guruku sendiri, tahu."_

Nakajima Gumiya—Sang Serigala Asli, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berdecak pelan dengan senyum kecil untuk menanggapi percakapan antara dua 'anak didik'nya.

Dengan senyum tipis yang bisa membuat orang normal merinding, ia berkata, dengan nada yang santai dan tanpa rasa kemanusiaan,

"Kalian berdua sama-sama hebat, kok. Terutama Kaito. Aktingmu di awal permainan tadi sangat mengagumkan."

"Anda terlalu memuji, Pak Nakajima. Anda yang merencanakan semua ini justru lebih hebat, 'kan? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Anda benar-benar kakak dari... anak itu."

Jari telunjuk Gumiya menaikkan kacamatanya pelan, membenarkan posisinya yang tersangga di batang hidung. Ia kembali menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang tak berubah,

"Aah. Banyak yang bilang gen jenius keluarga Nakajima habis di diriku. Sedangkan Gumi—anak bodoh itu hanya dapat sisanya."

"Benar sekali. Aku sendiri awalnya juga tidak percaya kalau Pak Nakajima itu benar-benar kakaknya Gumi, lho. Soalnya, ya... Gumi 'kan... seperti itu. Anak SMA macam apa yang percaya bisa terbang dengan sihir? Masih untung cuma koma."

"Tapi..."

Mata Kaito melirik ke arah mayat Hatsune Miku—yang leher dan tangannya begitu berantakan akibat sabetan pisau dan ledakan pistol—yang terkapar tak berdaya di dekat kakinya.

"Aku, Rin, Nero, Len, Bu Luka, dan walau kurang kenal, Miku... semua orang yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan Gumi. Apa ada alasan tertentu—"

— _DOR!_

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, seolah berkata bahwa mengeluarkan kata dan waktu demi ancaman adalah hal yang konyol, pistol yang ada di tangan Gumiya segera meluncurkan timah panasnya ke dalam kepala gadis kecil yang sekejap yang lalu, masih menertawakan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

 _Ia harus dibunuh duluan karena pisaunya sudah siap sedia di tangan._

"Tunggu dulu, Pak Nakajima... apa maksudnya ini?"

Wajah Kaito yang kebingungan akan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria dewasa berkacamata yang ada di depannya itu dijawab dengan cepat oleh ujung moncong senjata api yang memberikan ciuman mesra pada dahi Kaito.

"Tak ada maksud lain, Shion Kaito. Semuanya begitu klise—ini adalah balasan atas apa yang terjadi pada Gumi."

"... Anda bilang... Anda akan melupakan hal itu dan menerima kami ke organisasi kalau kami ikut dalam permainan ini dan berhasil membunuh semua orang, 'kan...? Lalu kenapa...?"

Sekali lagi, Nakajima Gumiya tersenyum. Senyum remeh yang seolah mencontoh senyum detektif cilik yang sudah ia pilih dan bunuh sendiri.

"—kapan aku bilang 'semua orang' itu tidak termasuk dirimu?"

— _DOR!_

Sekali lagi, jumlah tubuh yang kehilangan nyawanya bertambah, menambah jumlah mayat tak berrdaya di ruangan ini menjadi empat tubuh—termasuk mayat Kagamine Len yang luka tembak di dahinya tertutup oleh topeng serigala.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Gumi di awang-awang sana, tolong katakan padanya untuk segera kembali—aah, tidak. Lupakan. Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu sebelum membunuhnya, ya."

Gumiya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" _... dan serigala... akan tertawa di akhir._ Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHA!—apa ini sudah cukup, Gumi? Aku sudah membunuh semuanya.. semua orang yang membuatmu tersiksa, semua orang yang tidak percaya dengan keajaiban sihirmu."

Di dalam ruangan berdarah ini, pria berambut hijau itu tetap berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin dengar ceritanya...? Baiklah. Izinkan aku pulang dan mandi terlebih dahulu. Tubuhku penuh bau darah. Besok, pagi-pagi, aku akan ke tempatmu dan menceritakan semuanya."

Pria berambut hijau itu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Aah... ini adalah misteri terbesar yang aku ciptakan untukmu, Gumi. Aku juga tidak lupa mengajak teman detektifmu serta gadis yang kau sukai itu. Ini misteri sempurna yang tidak melanggar Dekalog Knox atau pun Hukum Dine—aku yakin kau juga bisa memecahkannya kalau kau serius berpikir."

Ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

Tak peduli terbuka atau tertutup, selamanya, senyum terakhir, ekspresi sejuk nan mengerikan yang merupakan wajah terakhir dari Nakajima Gumi sebelum jatuh ke koma panjangnya—akan terus menghantui bola mata Gumiya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu teorimu. Aku harap kau tidak mengeluarkan teori bodoh semacam kepribadian ganda seperti gadis itu."

Ia berkata pada hantu yang terus tersenyum tanpa henti, pada sosok indah yang terus membuat dirinya ketakutan, keberadaan cantik yang tak mau menghilang dari dalam kelopaknya.

Dengan tawa kecil, Nakajima Gumiya, Sang Serigala Asli, otak di balik permainan misteri mematikan yang telah membunuh enam orang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari enam jam ini, mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah sebagai pemenang.

Domba pertama yang tewas sebelum permainan adalah kebohongan untuk membuat para peserta tak ada yang berani keluar dari area permainan.

Domba kedua adalah domba palsu yang berpura-pura mati, membasahi tubuhnya dengan darah palsu setelah mengunci dirinya sendiri.

Domba ketiga adalah domba asli yang tewas karena tak pernah percaya dengan sihirmu.

Domba keempat adalah Serigala Asli yang menggunakan trik yang sama dengan domba kedua, mengunci dirinya sendiri sebelum membasahi diri dengan darah.

Domba kelima mendapat kematian paling mengenaskan karena ia adalah orang yang memulai penderitaanmu.

Domba keenam adalah detektif sombong yang sampai akhir tetap tak bisa memecahkan misteri terakhir yang kau berikan padanya.

Domba ketujuh... gadis yang kau sukai itu, sampai akhir, tetap melupakan dan tidak bisa mengingatmu.

— _dan serigala tertawa di akhir._

— _pada akhirnya, tidak ada domba yang tersisa untuk mendengar saat bel berbunyi satu kali lagi._

* * *

 **GAME OVER  
**

* * *

 **GAME RESULTS**

 **Serigala Asli (Primer):**

 **Nakajima Gumiya**  
(berpura-pura mati dan menjadi domba keempat yang mati di tempat memulai)

 **Rekan Serigala (Sekunder):**

 **Shion Kaito**  
(berpura-pura mati dan menjadi domba pertama yang mati sebelum permainan dimulai)

 **Kagami Rin**  
(berpura-pura mati dan menjadi domba kedua yang mati di dalam ruangan yang tak tercapai)

 **Serigala Palsu (Tersier):**

 **Akita Nero  
** (sebagai umpan dan menjadi domba kelima yang mati menjadi lima bagian)

 **Kagamine Len  
** (detektif tak kompeten yang menganggap semuanya benar-benar mati dan menjadi domba keenam yang mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran)

 **Domba Asli:**

 **Megurine Luka  
** (menjadi domba ketiga yang mati tergantung menjadi darah dan tulang)

 **Hatsune Miku  
** (detektif kedua yang gagal mencapai kebenaran dan menjadi domba ketujuh yang mati tanpa sempat mengetahui seluruh kebenaran yang ada)

 **Pemenang:**

Permainan selesai dengan kemenangan Sang Serigala Asli, Nakajima Gumiya. Kedua detektif yang dipilih tidak ada yang berhasil mencapai kebenaran dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

YUUUHUUUUU—!

SELESAI BRUH SELESAAAAAIII—!

Bad end?! Siapa yang peduli dengan ending bahagia?! Daripada Len/Miku tinggal berdua, atau Miku tinggal sendiri, mending babat abis dan bunuh semuanya, kan?! AHAHAHAHAHA! YANG GALAU ANGKAT TANGANNYAAA!

Ah, ehm.

Sori, sori. Tensi saya lagi tinggi saking gembiranya karena bisa ngebuat cerita ini sampai tamat. Tapi enggak, ding. Ini belum tamat beneran. Masih ada epilog—sekalian biar jumlah chapternya genap 10.

Isi epilog? Ngejelasin rahasia-rahasia yang masih belum terungkap. Saya gak mau ntar ada yang ngatain ini cerita misteri cacat karena masih banyak plot hole yang bertebaran.

Tadinya saya mau make twist **orang kedelapan itu tidak ada** sebagai _cliffhanger,_ cuma, yah, episode kemaren aja udah panjang banget. Sial, emang. Padahal saya pengen lihat kalian frustasi saat dikasih fakta itu. /oi

Silahkan baca ulang dari awal dan lihatlah bagaimana saya dengan lihainya (hoek) menghindari menyatakan kematian Kaito, Rin, dan Gumiya dengan bold. Sekarang kalian seharusnya kalian juga udah bisa ngejelasin semua misterinya tanpa perlu nunggu epilog.

Jadi...

Ucapan terima kasihnya di chapter selanjutnya, ya.

Saya bakal ngelist nama-nama mereka yang udah berbaik hati nge-fav ini fanfik, jadi buat kalian yang pengen numpang mejeng nama, mending segera tekan tombol favorite (modus).

Yang enggak punya akun? Ya daftar. /tabok

Dan...

... saya tunggu amarah kalian tentang endingnya di kotak review. AHAHAHAHA. /kabur


	10. Epilog: 11-11-2011, THE ANSWER

Rumah Sakit Vokajima, kamar nomor 1111.

Nakajima Gumiya duduk dengan lesu di atas bangku lipat, menatap sosok sang adik kesayangan yang terbaring dengan alat bantu napas menempel di hidung dan mulut.

Walau sihir terbangmu gagal, setidaknya kau bisa selamat secara ajaib dan hanya mengalami koma setelah lompat dari lantai tiga... itu sendiri sudah merupakan sihir, Gumi.

Pagi hari, 12 November 2011.

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan misteri serigala-domba—atau lebih tepatnya, membantai 'teman' adiknya tadi malam, Gumiya langsung pulang ke apartemennya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri, serta memastikan kembali bahwa tidak ada bukti yang mengarah pada keberadaannya yang tersisa di sekolah itu.

Ia tak bisa tidur malam itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya—ia memang tak pernah tertidur.

Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur apabila penampakan satu-satunya orang yang kau sayangi di dunia ini terus-menerus, tanpa henti atau pun mengenal lelah, terus tersenyum di dalam pandangan walau memejam?

Gumiya harus mengalaminya tiap hari. Tiap jam. Tiap menit. Tiap detik. Tiap saat—sejak senyum sang adik berubah dari malaikat penenang jiwa menjadi perwujudan mimpi buruk akan kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak, Gumiya nyaris tak pernah tertidur.

Tertidur pun, paling hanya satu-dua jam. Itu juga harus dipaksa dengan bantuan obat tidur, yang malah membuat sosok sang adik menjadi beribu-ribu kali menjadi lebih jelas.

"... selamat pagi, Gumi."

Jarum jam mahal berwarna perak di pergelangan tangan sang pemuda baru saja menunjuk pukul tujuh di pagi hari. Saat ini, bel pasti sudah berbunyi, diiringi dengan teriakan para manusia yang menyaksikan 'sisa' dari permainan tadi malam.

Namun Gumiya tak peduli akan hal itu.

Ia hanya duduk di atas bangku lipat yang terkadang menimbulkan suara derit aneh itu, terus menatap sosok tanpa kesadaran sang adik dengan sorot maa menyedihkan.

Gumiya menarik nafas.

"... baiklah, Gumi."

Dengan jemari panjangnya yang kasar dan entah sudah merebut berapa nyawa, Gumiya membuka buku catatan yang ia pegang di tangan kanan sedari tadi dan mulai berbicara dengan nada ringan.

"Darimana kau ingin aku menjelaskan?"

— _semuanya dimulai dari bagaimana aku mengubah Shion Kaito dan Kagami Rin menjadi 'serigala' dalam waktu kurang dari lima bulan._

— **( • ) —**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

— **Setelah Bel Berbunyi —**

 **EPILOG  
12-11-2011: THE ANSWER**

— **( • ) —**

Shion Kaito adalah tipe manusia yang mudah dimengerti.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kesenangan.

Sejak awal, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan kehidupan sekolah. Keluarganya pun hanya ia pandang sebagai ladang uang di kala butuh.

Aku juga yakin, penderitaan yang kau alami pun di matanya tak lebih dari sekadar permainan anak-anak demi mencari secuil kesenangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk aku agar bisa mengubah Kaito menjadi 'sosok baru' seperti yang aku inginkan. Dengan kejeniusanku serta harta melimpah keluarga kita, semuanya mampu dilakukan.

Cukup mengeluarkan sedikit uang, membiarkan orang suruhan mencekokinya obat terlarang secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia menjadi kecanduan.

Membuatnya menjadi candu akan narkoba merupakan bagian yang sangat penting. Itu akan membuat pemuda tanggung satu ini menjadi lebih mudah dibaca dan dikontrol.

Begitu ia sudah menjadi seorang pecandu berat yang tak mampu hidup tanpa obat setan tersebut—tak makan waktu dua bulan, sebagai informasi—aku tinggal menciptakan sedikit 'drama'.

"Jangan bercanda! Kemarin harganya cuma setengah dari itu! Aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi! Kalau kau tidak mau menjualnya padaku, aku akan membelinya dari bandar yang lain!"

Saat pemuda berambut biru itu tak mampu membayar, dan berdebat dengan orang suruhanku, aku tinggal muncul dengan membawa obat tersebut di tangan, bertingkah bagai seorang 'pahlawan' di matanya yang sudah sakau.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengucap satu mantra pendorong terakhir;

"Bunuh orang itu, dan aku akan memberikan obat ini secara gratis untukmu."

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, Shion Kaito mencabut nyawa seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya, sebuah nyawa mengalir melalui celah jarinya, runtuh bagai pasir yang ia genggam dalam tangan.

 _... lihat. Mudah, 'kan?_

"Bagaimana rasanya melampaui manusia, Kaito? Menyenangkan? Sekarang kau tahu—manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh seperti itu. Mereka adalah makhluk yang bisa mati semudah ini."

Dengan kalimat cerdas yang penuh akan motivasi walau sebenarnya penuh khayal, kata-kata yang disuarakan oleh mulutku mungkin terdengar bagai lantunan pencerahan Tuhan di telinganya.

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa lagi melihat manusia dengan tatapan yang sama. Sekarang kau sama sepertiku—telah menjadi keberadaan baru, makhluk hidup yang berada di atas masusia."

"..."

Tentu, ini tak berakhir secepat ini.

Satu kali membunuh saja tak cukup.

Aku terus melatih Kaito agar mampu menjadi 'serigala' yang baik. Aku memberikannya sejumlah serbuk iblis yang sesuai dengan tingkat 'kebersihan' dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan, terus-menerus, hingga ia terbiasa.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kaito mulai kehilangan perasaan dan berhenti menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Begitu aku sudah tak bisa lagi mendeteksi adanya keraguan dan ketakutan pada jiwanya kala mencabut nyawa, begitu aku melihatnya tersenyum kala memotong kepala, ia, tanpa diragukan lagi, sudah menjadi 'serigala' yang sempurna.

 _Satu selesai._

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan orang-orang yang sering kau bicarakan sejak masuk SMA ini, baik itu orang-orang yang kau temui lagi setelah sekian lama atau bukan, sebagai domba yang ikut dalam permainan.

Aku tak peduli dengan rekan yang akan segera disingkirkan saat permainan berakhir. Karena itu, baik Shion Kaito atau pun Kagami Rin hanya kebetulan saja aku pilih secara acak.

... Ah, tidak. Tidak benar-benar acak. Mungkin, alasan utama aku memilih mereka berdua adalah karena mereka terlihat sebagai orang yang lebih mudah 'dilatih' dibanding yang lain.

Berbeda dengan Kaito, cara untuk merubah Rin jauh lebih mudah. Biaya yang aku keluarkan pun tak sebanyak kala aku 'melatih' pemuda berambut biru sebelumnya.

Rin hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang percaya akan cinta. Cukup dengan menciptakan 'pertemuan takdir' dan sedikit afeksi saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Jelas, untuk menghemat waktu, aku melatih mereka berdua secara simultan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sejak kami berkenalan di salah satu pertunjukkan orangtuaku hingga Rin mau mengatakan hal bodoh semacam ini.

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau membunuh seseorang untukku?"

Awalnya cukup sulit.

Ya, mau bagaimana pun juga, pada awalnya gadis itu, walau memiliki hati yang dingin dan bahkan tak menunjukkan kepedulian kepada teman masa kecilnya yang mati konyol, tetaplah seorang gadis remaja biasa.

Namun dengan sedikit dorongan saja—ancaman bodoh seperti akan meninggalkannya jika tidak menurut, dan memberinya sedikit sisa obat dari pelatihan Kaito agar ia jadi lebih berani, Rin sudah bisa membunuh orang.

"... tanganku... berhenti gemetar. Kenapa... ini?"

"Itu tandanya kau sudah melebihi manusia, Rin," Aku menepuk kepala gadis mungil tersebut dan memberikannya hadiah tambahan berupa ciuman singkat, "Sekarang kita sama."

Selesai.

Jangankan satu tahun, aku bahkan tak perlu setengahnya.

Hanya dalam lima bulan saja, aku sudah berhasil merubah dua orang remaja biasa yang tak mengenal darah menjadi seorang psikopat yang mampu memutus kepala tanpa mengucurkan keringat.

—inilah kemampuan dari seorang jenius yang telah melampaui manusia. Inilah kemampuan sesungguhnya dari kakakmu, Gumi.

Sekarang tinggal membuat mereka ikut dalam permainan.

"Kalau permainan ini berhasil, aku akan meminta atasan untuk membiarkan kalian masuk ke dalam organisasi kami. Dengan begitu—obat, uang, segala yang kalian inginkan, akan jadi kenyataan. Dan tenang saja... begitu semuanya mati... aku akan memaafkan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Gumi."

Semudah itu saja.

Cukup dengan satu kebohongan kecil yang seharusnya dapat diketahui hanya dengan menggunakan sedikit menggunakan logika, aku mampu merubah Shion Kaito dan Kagami Rin menjadi serigala sekunder.

— ( • ) —

Hal lain yang harus aku lakukan sebelum memulai permainan adalah mengirimkan surat tantangan kepada detektif gadungan yang telah menjadi teman terbaikmu sejak kecil—Kagamine Len.

Ia adalah laki-laki menyedihkan yang bahkan baru menyadari kalau kau bersekolah di SMA yang sama saat kau melompat dari atas gedung sekolah—ah, aku tahu, Gumi. Kau mungkin akan sedikit bahagia jika kalian bertemu dengannya lebih cepat.

Sepertinya ia juga mendapat secercah harapan saat tahu kalau aku mendengar suaramu di seberang telepon—mungkin ia pikir, walau menjadi sandera, setidaknya kau sudah terbangun.

... padahal pada nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak mengambil sandera satu orang pun. Semuanya murni kebohongan—sebuah 'kebenaran' yang mereka anggap benar tanpa membuka isi kotak kucing.

Aku bukannya menyalahkan apa yang ia tak ketahui. Alasan aku mengajak anak ke dalam permainan ini dan menjadikannya lawan bermain pun sebenarnya tak lebih demi menunjukkan rasa hormat padamu.

Aku cukup mengirimkan pesan elektrik yang berisi bahwa ia akan dibuat pingsan dalam beberapa saat lagi, dan akan terlibat dalam permainan misteri yang dibuat oleh si serigala.

" _Kalau kau bisa mengetahui identitasku sebelum permainan selesai, kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau. Tapi jika kau kalah, jangan harap kau masih hidup saat bel berbunyi besok._

 _Kau adalah detektif."_

Pesan seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Len yang tak memiliki teman dan memiliki kegilaan eksentrik terhadap novel misteri menjadi tertarik.

Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa permainan yang ia ikuti benar-benar merupakan permainan di mana orang-orang mati dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

— ( • ) —

Tak perlu usaha banyak untuk mengumpulkan seluruh peserta di wilayah permainan ini—SMA Vokajima.

Lagipula, kami bertiga, dan baik postur tubuhku atau pun Kaito jelas sudah terlatih berkat 'kegiatan rutin' kami. Menculik empat orang dan membawanya ke lantai tiga bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Saat permainan mulai, aku dan Kaito berpura-pura pingsan.

Rin tersadar dari awal, berpura-pura menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit. Ia bertugas meyakinkan Len, yang dibius paling awal, bahwa pintu memang benar-benar terkunci tanpa membiarkan Len menyentuhnya sendiri.

Len, yang masih menganggap Rin sebagai kakak perempuannya walau terpisah sejak kecil dan hanya bertemu sesekali, percaya saja akan perkataannya tanpa memastikan sendiri.

Setelah itu, Hatsune Miku terbangun, dan Rin segera menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Saat Akita Nero terbangun, Miku dan Rin mengajaknya berbicara.

Namun Rin segera berlari ke arah Luka yang tersadar tak lama kemudian, sedangkan Miku mengikuti Rin kala bosan dan tak tahu harus berkata apa saat hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Nero.

Di saat itu, di saat tersebut, di mana Nero merogoh kantong celananya sendiri untuk memastikan keberadaan ponselnya—ia akan menemukan kertas, bersama ponsel kecil murahan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Pesan dariku.

 _Aku akan meneleponmu sesaat lagi. Angkatlah tanpa ketahuan._

 _Dalam beberapa saat, kalian akan turun ke lantai satu. Saat semuanya berada di dekat pintu masuk, dan tak ada yang berniat memecahkan kaca jendela, kau harus memberikan saran untuk melakukannya. Itu kalau kau tidak mau mati._

 _Kalau kau tidak percaya, beberapa saat lagi, ketika semuanya sudah tersadar, pintu kelas yang terkunci ini akan terbuka dengan sendirinya._

"..."

Nero, yang merasa bahwa keberadaan surat ini sendiri juga bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri, pasti akan langsung meremuknya menjadi gumpalan kertas tak berarti dan melemparnya begitu saja ke dalam kolong.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua orang sudah bangun, aku dan Kaito akan bangkit dari kepura-puraan. Aku tinggal menekan tombol di ponsel yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menelepon ponsel Nero dari kantong celana.

Dengan sigap dan mencoba agar tidak dilihat siapapun, Nero akan menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima. Keberadaannya yang memang tipis benar-benar membantu di sini.

Trik pertama telah dimulai.

Sebuah pintu terkunci yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Rahasianya, tepat seperti yang gadis toska itu katakan. **Pintu kelas 3-A tidak pernah terkunci dari awal. Semuanya adalah ilusi yang dibuat dari kesaksian serigala sekunder.**

"Percuma. Terkunci."

Rin melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai gadis polos yang memeriksa pintu sebagai perwakilan, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun domba lain yang mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

Di sisi lain, Kaito, yang mengikuti skenario dan berpura-pura tak percaya pada Rin, langsung menggedor dan mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Ini juga adalah ilusi yang lain— **jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, Kaito tidak menarik pintu saat memutar kenop.** Asalkan kenop tidak diputar sambil ditarik ke dalam, pintu tidak akan pernah terbuka.

Itulah rahasianya. Trik tali? Mesin? Orang kedelapan? _Aku tak perlu hal semacam itu untuk membuat sebuah pintu menjadi terkunci._ Asal ada dua orang saksi yang mengatakan hal sama, kebohongan pun akan terlihat seperti kebenaran.

Ilusi lain adalah bantuan yang dipinta oleh Kaito.

"Oi, paman dan dua sampah cupu di sana! Jangan diam saja dan bantu aku menghancurkan pintu sialan ini!"

Apa mungkin empat orang bisa muat untuk mendorong pintu kelas bersamaan? **Tidak, itu mustahil.** Jika kau pikir menggunakan logika, paling hanya dua orang yang muat.

Bahkan jika suara di _speaker_ tidak berbunyi tepat waktu akibat _timing_ yang meleset, yang akan 'mendobrak' pintu pasti hanyalah Kaito dan aku, selaku pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari yang lain.

Semuanya sudah terencana dengan baik.

" **Sekarang pintu kalian berada dalam posisi terbuka. Datanglah padaku, wahai domba pertama."**

Begitu kalimat itu terdengar dari _speaker,_ Kaito langsung memutar kenop dan menarik pintunya sekaligus, menghentikan akting lihainya yang sudah dilatih berkali-kali sebelumnya.

Dengan mudah, dengan kedok dimakan amarah, ia bisa berlari secepat mungkin menuju 'sumber suara', yang berada di lantai satu, menciptakan kelang waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan kami yang mengejar dari belakang.

Sekarang mari kita lanjut ke ilusi berikutnya.

— ( • ) —

"Cari! Ada kemungkinan ia masih bersembunyi di sini!"

Jadi, teori mana yang benar?

Teori akhir Len yang mengatakan bahwa orang kedelapan benar-benar ada dan telah melarikan diri sebelum mereka sampai, atau teori awalnya yang mengatakan bahwa suara barusan hanyalah rekaman?

Tentu saja, yang benar adalah teori awal. **Karena seperti yang sudah aku katakan, orang kedelapan tidak pernah ada di sekolah ini.**

Aku sudah menyiapkan ponsel yang akan mengeluarkan bunyi rekaman tersebut sebagai alarm pada saat pukul 19:18 tiba sebelum permainan ini dimulai, dan menaruhnya di dekat mikrofon penyiar.

Kunci dari ilusi bukti yang lenyap adalah **mereka berbagi tugas untuk memeriksa setiap meja, serta Kaito yang memiliki setengah menit seorang diri di dalam ruang guru ini.**

Kaito, yang datang pertama kali, bahkan tak perlu sepuluh detik untuk mengambil ponsel yang ditaruh di dekat mikrofon sumber suara dan menyimpannya di dalam kantong.

Kemudian, di saat mereka berbagi tugas dan memeriksa bagian bawah meja guru— **ia tinggal menaruhnya secara sembarangan. Domba lain tak pernah memeriksa ulang wilayah yang diurus oleh domba lainnya, membuat keberadaan ponsel tersebut menjadi aman.**

Dengan begitu, barang bukti akan lenyap.

Bahkan saat detektif satu malam yang sudah aku pilih, Kagamine Len, memutuskan bahwa Kaito mencurigakan dan mencoba menggeledahnya, ia tak akan menemukan apa-apa.

"... ayo kita coba memecahkan kaca depan."

Tugas terakhir Kaito, jelas, adalah menjadi domba pertama.

Berkat Nero yang memberi saran, aku dan kedua serigala sekunder yang aku pilih tak perlu mendapatkan kecurigaan berlebih yang tidak dibutuhkan.

Kaito, dengan menunjukkan sikap seolah merasa bersalah atas tindakan cerobohnya yang berlari duluan, bisa dengan mudah mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk memecahkan kaca.

Begitu pemuda rambut biru tersebut berjalan keluar dari wilayah gedung—di sinilah ilusi selanjutnya terjadi.

Di sini pulalah letak salah satu penyebab Kagamine Len aku sebut sebagai detektif yang tidak kompeten. Len, saat melakukan penggeledahan tadi, hanya memeriksa kantong celana Kaito saja. **Ia** **tidak memeriksa isi kotak rokok dan kantong blazer Kaito.**

Apakah itu tidak aneh?

Kenapa di situasi yang seharusnya membuatmu terkena stres berat, Kaito, yang memiliki kotak rokok lengkap dengan pemantiknya di dalam kantong celana, tidak menghisap satu batang pun?

Itu karena— **ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalamnya.**

 **Di dalam kotak rokok Kaito, dan juga di dalam kemejanya, tersembunyi darah palsu yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal.**

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah seperti yang sudah kalian kira, adalah akting menakjubkan yang memanfaatkan timing sempurna dari Kaito.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh belakang berkali-kali pun adalah demi menunggu kapan ponsel lain yang ditaruh di lantai tiga akan berbunyi.

Saat ponsel yang sudah disambungkan dengan perangkat _speaker_ kecil sebagai pembesar suara di lantai tiga berbunyi, ia tinggal berpura-pura terjatuh kesakitan.

"A-aaah! A-apa ini?! Pistol?! Panas... sakit... AAAAH!"

Teriakan Kaito tersebut adalah usaha untuk membuat para domba yakin bahwa apa yang mereka dengar benar-benar merupakan tembakan pistol.

Dengan jarak yang sudah jauh dan tak mampu terlihat lagi, sang serigala sekunder bisa dengan mudah memecahkan kantong plastik berisi darah palsu yang ada di dalam kemeja serta kotak rokok di pahanya, membuat pakaiannya seolah berlumuran darah.

Lalu, sebagai sentuhan terakhir—

"Sialan...! SIALAN! Aku melakukan ini demi kalian, brengsek! Tapi apa?! _Ukh, ggakh!_ Pengkhianat, pengkhianat, pengkhianat, PENGKHIANAAT!"

—dengan hitungan yang tepat, Kaito memastikan bahwa bunyi tembakan terakhir adalah saat di mana ia akan berpura-pura terpelanting dan terjatuh, seolah-olah kepalanya mendapatkan tembakan telak.

Hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan setelah latihan berkali-kali.

Jelas, tidak ada apa pun yang mengenai kepala Kaito. Jarak antara Kaito dan para domba terlalu jauh untuk mereka melihat apakah benar-benar ada darah di kepalanya.

Dan lagi—apa mungkin ada yang berani keluar dan mendekati Kaito setelah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi?

Bukan hanya memastikan bahwa selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi domba yang berani keluar. Dengan ini, dengan begini—fondasi dasar dari misteri yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang kedelapan telah tercipta.

— ( • ) —

Kematian domba kedua—Kagami Rin.

"Tidak... tidak... Ah—AAAH—!"

Sebenarnya, bagiku yang mengiginkan kesempurnaan dalam permainan ini, tingkah gadis pirang yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan perubahan sikap yang terlalu besar itu sangatlah merepotkan.

Di awal permainan, ia terlihat terlalu tenang. Lalu di saat gilirannya muncul pun, cara ia menghilang, bagaimana ia berteriak dan berlari sendiri, terlihat sangat tidak alami.

 _Yah, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk menipu detektif murahan itu._

Tugas pertama Kagami Rin adalah berlari secepat mungkin hingga para domba lain di belakangnya tak mampu mengejar, dan menciptakan misteri kematian ruang tertutup sebelum ditemukan.

Ruang yang dipilih adalah kelas 2-D, kelasnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, semuanya tertipu dengan trik murahan ini. Tak ada benang, kawat, atau pun magnet yang digunakan di sini. Ini hanyalah trik simpel, trik sederhana yang bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang.

 **Rin mengunci dirinya sendiri.**

 **Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah kelas, dan mengoleskan darah palsu yang sudah disiapkan ke kepala dan tangannya, membuat seolah ada luka di sana.**

 **Ia tinggal meneteskan sisa darah palsu ke lantai, dan berbaring di atasnya, menyembunyikan kantong darah dan paku kecil pemecah kantong di balik tubuhnya.**

Kenapa mata Rin tertutup? **Karena bila ia mati dengan mata terbuka seperti seharusnya, domba yang lain akan segera menyadari jika melihatnya mengedip atau menggerakkan pandangan.**

Kenapa Rin mati dengan posisi tertelungkup? **Itu untuk membuat dadanya yang naik turun saat bernapas menjadi sulit untuk dilihat.**

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Sikap Len yang sok menjadi detektif—kau pernah lihat detektif-detektif di cerita misteri yang menghentikan saksi untuk menyentuh mayat karena bisa merusak TKP, 'kan?—benar-benar menguntungkan di sini.

Berkat itu, sebagai satu-satunya pria dewasa, aku tak perlu turun tangan dan melakukan diagnosa kematian palsu.

Apalagi dengan kebodohannya yang memutuskan kematian tanpa memeriksa nadi atau semacamnya—yah, itu pasti adalah kali pertama ia melihat mayat, jadi sudah wajar. Lagi-lagi kebodohan Kagamine Len memberikan keuntungan besar untukku.

Dua domba sudah mati, dan tidak ada yang tahu bila keduanya adalah domba palsu.

Mari kita lanjut ke misteri selanjutnya, Gumi.

— ( • ) —

Trik untuk kematian Megurine Luka sangatlah mudah.

Ia adalah wanita yang lemah. Melihat kematian dua muridnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat lututnya menjadi tak berdaya untuk berjalan. Menculiknya saat ia berlari paling belakang pun adalah hal yang sangat mudah.

Aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa mereka cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas dengan pintu yang bisa dibuka tutup tanpa usaha.

Rin, yang sejak awal memang ditugaskan untuk menculik orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan, dengan mudah membius Luka yang tak berdaya dari dalam ruangan itu sendiri.

Ia tinggal menunggu Kaito, yang sudah keluar dari arena dan dilupakan, untuk datang. Mereka, di saat aku berada di atas bersama yang lain, dengan mudah berbagi tugas untuk menciptakan ilusi yang selanjutnya.

Di saat Rin keluar dari ruangan dan menciptakan titik-titik darah yang menuju ke WC di lantai satu dan mengunci dirinya sendiri untuk menciptakan ilusi ruang tertutup baru, Kaito mengangkut Luka ke tiang bendera dan menggantung serta membunuhnya di saat yang sama.

Dengan begitu, tugas dua orang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah.

Mungkin kau pikir pindahnya mayat Rin adalah hal yang tak berguna—tidak begitu. Hal ini sebenarnya lumayan penting untuk permainan. Ini adalah rahasia dari 'ilusi jumlah'.

Karena kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa menipu Miku dengan kata **tidak lebih dari delapan,** 'kan?

Domba ketiga pun menghilang.

—pertanyaan selanjutnya yang muncul sudah pasti adalah 'bagaimana dengan suara tembakan yang didengar sebelumnya?'. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

 **Itu adalah ponsel dengan speaker yang sebelumnya digunakan saat Kasus Kaito.**

 **Tentu saja, saat aku dan Len berbagi tugas dan berpencar, aku memastikan bahwa yang memeriksa ruangan di mana alat itu berada adalah bagianku, dan berpura-pura tidak menemukan apa-apa saat kembali.**

Hei, Gumi.

Sudah berapa dari tebakanmu yang meleset? Misteri indah ciptaan kakakmu ini belum berakhir sampai sini, lho. Kau masih harus mendengarkannya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Selanjutnya... adalah saat di mana kami menemukan 'mayat' Rin.

Itu adalah saat di mana akhirnya fungsi sesungguhnya dari serigala tersier, Akita Neru bisa digunakan.

"Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memerhatikan kita semua. Ia hanya berbicara di saat-saat yang diperlukan, dan setelah aku pikir lagi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mencurigakan."

Ahahaha.

Sekali lagi, Len menunjukkan ketidak kompetenannya sebagai seorang detektif. Sungguh memalukan. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Kalian semua ingin membuatku tertawa?!

— **apa mungkin ponsel yang berada di kantong celana bisa mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kita?! TIDAK! MANA MUNGKIN BISA!**

Sungguh konyol tak ada yang menyadarinya. Apa berada di situasi seperti ini membuat logika kalian semua menjadi tumpul?!

Bahkan saat aku berpura-pura berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dan dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat diriku sendiri dicurigai pun, tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bergerak!

Apa kau benar-benar detektif, Kagamine Len?! Aku kecewa, sungguh kecewa. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga detektif pilihanmu ini adalah orang sepayah ini.

Bagaimana dengan misteri selanjutnya?

 **Di saat Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku berada di kelas 1-D, di saat aku dan Nero berada di kelas 3-A, aku tinggal membius Nero, mengunci pintu dari dalam, dan berpura-pura mati dengan cara yang sama dengan Rin.**

—dan satu kali lagi, tidak ada yang menyadari petunjuk yang aku berikan.

 **Ada darah di kepalaku. Mataku tertutup di balik kacamata.** Apa itu belum cukup?Apa aku juga harus mengungkapkannya padamu agar kau mengerti, Gumi?

 **Dari darah di dahiku, seharusnya mereka bisa menduga bahwa pelaku memukul kepalaku dari depan. Tapi kacamataku tidak apa-apa! Jangankan retak, bergeser karena benturan pun tidak!**

 **Mereka juga harusnya tahu kalau orang yang mati dibunuh tiba-tiba akan tewas dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dari mataku yang tertutup pun, seharusnya mereka sadar dan berpikir kalau pelaku menutup mataku dengan sengaja.**

 **Lalu—kenapa kacamataku masih terpasang?**

 **Memang ada penjahat yang mau repot-repot melepas kacamata, menutup mata mayat, dan memasangkannya kembali?!**

Ah, maaf, Gumi. Aku jadi sedikit bersemangat saat mengatahui bahwa tak ada domba, bahkan detektif pilihanmu pun, yang menyadari hal yang seharusnya sudah jelas ini.

Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan.

Siapa yang membius Miku di saat ia dan Len datang ke kelas 3-A? **Sudah jelas aku, 'kan?**

"Terima kasih, 'orang kedelapan'... tidak, atau harus kupanggil Sang Serigala? Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil Si Pelaku?"

Penekanan pemuda itu pada kata orang kedelapan dengan jelas menggambarkan kekecewaannya pada diri sendiri yang tidak mampu menyadari bahwa orang kedelapan memang tidak ada sejak awal.

"Aku akan membawa Miku ke tempat yang tak terlihat. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebenaran dan keselamatan gadis ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan lanjutan permainanmu... aku sudah kalah."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan, Kagamine Len. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Gumi mau mengakuimu sebagai rivalnya."

"... jadi... alasannya... benar karena Gumi, ya..."

Senyum tipis yang keluar di bibirku harusnya sudah cukup untuk mengkonfirmasi tebakan asalnya itu. Aku lalu menawarkan, dengan suara yang dingin,

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau benar-benar mau menjadi domba keenam?"

"... Ya," ia membuang wajah, "Asal Miku selamat... mati pun aku tak apa. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kebenaran... hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah bisa menebak sebagian besar misteri yang kau ciptakan ini."

Wajah sendu yang ia tunjukkan membuatku mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, Kagamine Len."

— ( • ) —

Yang bertugas memotong mayat Nero adalah aku dan Kaito. Dengan keberadaan Len dan Miku yang berada di ujung koridor lantai satu, pria berambut biru itu bisa naik turun tangga dengan mudah.

Terakhir, kami tinggal menyebarkan bagian-bagian tubuh pria brengsek itu ke lima tempat yang berbeda, sebelum Kaito kembali bersembunyi dan aku berpura-pura mati untuk satu kali lagi.

Dengan ini, semua misteri telah selesai. Dengan ini pula, semua pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab telah dijawab. Misteri terbaik yang kuciptakan hanya untukmu telah selesai terlaksana.

Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Tak ada yang bisa mencapai kebenaran dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Baik itu detektif muda teman masa kecilmu, atau pun gadis sempurna yang kau kagumi.

"Inilah kebenaran, Kagamine Len."

Lantai satu, ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku terduduk di bangku putar yang empuk, sedangkan kedua serigala sekunder yang aku latih hanya dalam waktu lima bulan belakangan berdiri di kedua sisi.

"Rahasia dari misteri terakhir yang Gumi berikan padamu—sampai akhir, kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa si korban mengunci dirinya sendiri."

"..."

Pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum jam sepuluh tiba. Apa kau tidak mau mengobrol sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan dewa kematian?"

"... Rin," suara serak basahnya berkata dengan pelan, "Jadi... kau juga... bagian dari semua ini, ya..."

Rin tak menjawab.

Tentu, ia tak akan menjawab. Aku sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Rin yang selalu dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang pintar di segala bidang walau orangtua telah berpisah itu telah membenci Len sejak sekian lama.

"Kenapa...?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus," Rin menjawab ringan, "Mungkin karena... aku bosan menjadi manusia?"

Jawaban yang bagus. Walau sebentar lagi kau tak akan dibutuhkan lagi dan akan segera disingkirkan, kau membuatku terkagum, Kagami Rin. Karena itu, aku berkata,

"Rin, kau yang membunuhnya."

"... dengan senang hati."

Setelah itu, dalam beberapa menit terakhir sebelum nyawanya dicabut oleh kakak perempuannya sendiri—

—satu-satunya yang Kagamine Len lakukan hanyalah menyesali kebenaran yang tak mampu ia selesaikan dengan kemampuannya sendiri, seiring dengan terungkapnya hal tersebut dari mulutku.

Domba keenam mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Aku hanya melaksanakan ramalan yang aku ciptakan agar bisa menjadi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sampai akhir... tidak, pada dasarnya... aku... tidak bisa menjadi detektif, ya..."

Garis antara moncong di tangan Rin dan dahi adik laki-lakinya tercipta. Dengan tatapan dingin, dengan tatapan yang dengan sempurna menyatakan ketidakpedulian, Rin mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan senyuman tipis,

"—sampai jumpa di dunia sana, Len."

— ( • ) —

"Bagaimana, Gumi?"

Tangan kasar yang sudah merenggut begitu banyak nyawa itu mengelus rambut adik perempuannya dengan pelan, dengan begitu halus, seperti bagaimana ia selalu mengelus rambut adiknya saat berhasil melakukan sihir.

Jelas, tak ada jawaban.

Toh, ia sama sekali tak mengharapkannya.

Gumiya tersenyum kecil.

Ia sudah biasa melihat darah atau pun tubuh yang mati secara tak wajar, namun mengapa hanya senyum terakhir sang adik saja yang tak mau lepas dari balik kelopaknya?

Pemuda berkacamata itu bertanya satu kali lagi,

"Apa kau suka... dengan misteri... tidak, sihirku, Gumi?"

 _Jika rahasia yang ada di balik sihir ketahuan, itu tak akan lagi menjadi sihir. Itu kata-katamu sendiri, 'kan, Kakak...?_

 _Karena itu... misteri ini... permainan yang kau ciptakan untukku ini..._

 _Bukanlah sihir._

Ia tertawa.

Mendengar suara khayalan yang diciptakannya sendiri, mendengar suara khayalan yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri, Nakajima Gumiya tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang lebar, namun cukup mengerikan dan mampu membuatmu merinding, apa lagi mengingat bahwa selain sang adik yang tak sadarkan diri, hanya ia yang berada di dalam ruang ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Dengan langkahnya yang gontai, Gumiya berjalan. Ia berbalik secara perlahan, mulai bergerak satu kali lagi setelah menceritakan misteri terbaiknya kepada sang adik.

Ia berjalan menuju televisi yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan menyalakannya.

" _Ditemukan enam mayat di SMA Vokajima—"_

— _ **saat bel berbunyi, tak ada domba yang tersisa.**_

— • —  
 **— Selesai —  
** — • —

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Akhirnya, fanfik ini tamat dengan sempurna. Saya harap dengan ini semua teka-teki sudah berhasil dijawab. Jika ada satu-dua hal yang masih membuat kalian bingung, silahkan tanya lewat review.

Maaf kalau apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Len-Rin atau pun kehidupannya di sekolah enggak terlalu dijelaskan. Juga dengan bagaimana Gumiya entah kenapa bisa jadi 'psikopat'. Seharusnya kemarin saya enggak perlu repot-repot ngebuat Len sama Rin jadi bersaudara. Masalah Gumiya... ntah, deh. Saya males mikirnya. /oi

Mungkin kalau saya _mood_ suatu saat bakal dibuat jadi _spin-off._ Entah kapan. Yang pasti bukan dalam waktu dekat karena saya sama sekali enggak ada ide buat itu.

Maaf juga karena alur buat epilognya terasa terlalu cepat. Padahal kalo saya niat mungkin ini bisa dijadikan satu fanfik baru sebagai sekuel—kayak Answer Arc atau semacamnya, gitu.

Ah, benar. Ucapan terima kasih.

Sesuai janji saya, sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada kalian yang sudah ohokketipuohok ngefave fanfik ini, saya akan menyebut nama kalian satu persatu. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada (tanpa urutan khusus _)_ :

 **Aia Masanina, Akari Hikari, Akira Kuroyuki, AyA-Chan28, Ayako Daisuke, BlueNeil18, Chinatsu Kinoshita, Furika Himayuki, Fuyu no Yukishiro, Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Hatsune 01 Story, Hay Anime14, Haze26, Kagayaku Hoshina, Kaijouchii, KaitoIce3, KuroyukiAlice, Lady Bloodie, Lily Kotegawa, Maeztro7.**

 **MeitaChan29, Michelle Aoki, Ming-'hime, Mitsuo Miharu, Miyuki, NauNau, PX-20 Neko Len-chan, SakukiDevy, SaoryAth Mayuzumi, SarahAmalia.**

 **Shintaro Arisa-chan, Shiro Rukami, Shiroi Twin, TSHakane, Taraxacum Ratifa, The mysterious miracle, Vanilla Latte Avocado, Veria-313, azukihazl.**

 **himetsukikirara-mizukimaru, hime yamanaka, jeannetheo com, laela fathira1, miiko mimi, miku loverz, nekochanflat, obsidian azure, reboctoria, sarah maula1, sukidesuuu.**

 **50, anjir.** Makasih banyak. Saya terharu. Hiks, hiks. Tapi sayang banget ternyata cuma sedikit yang stres, dan malah banyak yang suka dengan endingnya. Kalian semua emang maso. /oi

 _Honorable mention_ kepada mbak **nekochanflat** yang rela nemenin saya debat di kotak PM sejak fanfik ini dimulai sampe tamat. Selamat telah menjadi orang pertama—atau lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya—yang berhasil memecahkan misteri SBB.

 _Special mention_ juga kepada kalian yang rela ngebuang waktu ngetik analisa panjang-panjang di kotak review.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa!

Mari kita ketemu lagi di cerita saya yang lain!

Btw, yang di bawah ini adalah promosi untuk proyek saya selanjutnya, yang masih cerita misteri sejenis ini. Anggap aja SBB dan cerita saya selanjutnya ini adalah satu bagian dari _multiverse_ raksasa.

* * *

 **TEASER  
**

* * *

Kepala keluarga pengerajin boneka terbesar di negeri ini telah menemui ajalnya.

Para keturunannya berkumpul di vila puncak gunung untuk mendengarkan wasiat terakhir yang direkam oleh sang kepala keluarga sebelum kematian.

" **Hanya ia yang mampu menemukan aku, OPERA, yang pantas mewarisi dan berdiri di puncak keluarga Kagamine."**

" **Boneka pertama akan berteriak kesakitan sesaat lagi."  
"Boneka yang mencoba kabur akan menerima akibatnya."  
"Dua boneka selanjutnya akan kehilangan talinya di dalam kegelapan."  
"Satu boneka lagi akan berubah menjadi abu."  
"Satu boneka beruntung akan mati dengan tenang."  
"Satu boneka yang lain akan tergantung di langit."**

"— **dan dua boneka terpilih harus mengetahui siapa diriku sebelum boneka menari."**

" **Petunjuk pertama adalah catur yang tak pernah selesai."  
"Petunjuk kedua adalah kartu yang tak dapat dipisah."  
"Petunjuk ketiga adalah buku yang tak bisa dibaca."**

 **Kagamine Len.**  
 **Kagamine Rin.**

Salah satu di antara mereka adalah detektif yang sesungguhnya.  
Salah satu di antara mereka adalah detektif palsu yang berbohong.

Siapa yang akan kau percaya?

 **"Siapa yang akan kehilangan segalanya, dan siapa yang akan mendapatkan segalanya?"**

Sebuah cerita misteri pembunuhan berantai dengan dua detektif,  
 **—Saat Boneka Menari.**

 **COMING SOON  
(SCD? ... **_**no comment**_ **.)**


End file.
